


Ушки, хвосты и прочие неприятности

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Bottom Hank, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Loveless AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: loveless!АУ, где каждый человек рождается с кошачьими ушами и хвостом, которые отпадают сразу после потери девственности.И обычно не возвращаются. Как правило.Но не в этот раз.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Часть первая, в которой возникает проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Из аниме взята и развита только идея с ушками. Для понимания сюжета достаточно прочтения шапки (и фика, лол).  
> Кстати, все герои — человеки, даже андроиды, прости господи.  
> Конвин/Хэнк.

_День первый. Утро_

Ушки определённо были.

Коннор осторожно ощупал их, придирчиво вглядываясь в отражение. Мягкие, слегка прохладные, покрытые тёмной шерстью, такого же цвета, как и его волосы. Они были вполне реальными. Как и хвост, озадаченно раскачивающийся сзади из стороны в сторону.

Гэвин стоял рядом и понуро пялился в зеркало ванной. Его ушки, в отличие от встревоженно встопорщенных Конноровых, безрадостно поникли, а на лице было написано непередаваемое выражение осознания пиздеца.

Нелепость и невероятность ситуации зашкаливали.

— Ну и что это, блядь, за хуйня? — глубокомысленно изрёк Гэвин.

— Значит, ты их тоже видишь? — решил на всякий случай уточнить Коннор.

Хвост Гэвина раздражённо дёрнулся. Он был короче и толще, чем у Коннора, и этот факт, безусловно, навевал определённые параллели.

— Конечно, блядь, я их вижу, Коннор. Я увидел их на тебе, когда ты меня разбудил в пять утра, и вижу их на себе уже сраные три минуты, — он очень выразительно глянул на Коннора через зеркало. — Мало того, я _чувствую_ , как они шевелятся. И он, — Гэвин кивнул через плечо на хвост.

— Не _они_ шевелятся, а _ты_ ими шевелишь, — напомнил Коннор. — Забыл уже?

Детство было, казалось, миллион лет назад, но Гэвин, как ни странно, помнил это ощущение дополнительных частей тела, которыми можно управлять практически так же, как руками и ногами. После того, как в пятнадцать он волею случая присунул местной школьной разгульной девице и его уши и хвост отпали, ему ещё какое-то время не доставало этого. Он даже иногда чувствовал, как шевелит ими, фантомными и уже не существующими, — пытался мотать хвостом, когда злился или волновался, или привычно поджимать уши, надевая шапку. Он читал что-то подобное про солдат, потерявших конечности на войне.

— Да похер, — бросил он. — Меня больше волнует, какого хрена они снова выросли за ночь. Я был счастлив, когда эта хуйня от меня наконец отвалилась, и вот она снова на мне.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — отозвался Коннор.

Он оторвался от разглядывания себя и, протянув руку, осторожно коснулся пальцами его кошачьего уха. То дёрнулось, но немного привстало, словно бы потянувшись в ответ. Гэвин, наблюдавший за ним в зеркале, закатил глаза.

Ушки Гэвина были более жёсткими — и кожа, и шерсть. И чуть более тёплыми. Коннор погладил их, потом не удержался и слегка почесал за правым. Гэвин фыркнул и сбросил его руку. Коннор улыбнулся.

— Куда важнее вопрос, что мы будем с этим делать, — заметил он.

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди и повернулся к нему лицом, изогнув одну бровь в выражении глубокого скепсиса.

— Давай рассуждать логически, гений. Если уши и хвост отваливаются, когда…

Коннор дёрнул его на себя, обрывая на полуслове едкую тираду.

— Заткнись уже, — насмешливо попросил он и поцеловал его, скользнув руками в растрёпанные со сна волосы и легко пропуская кошачьи уши между пальцами.

«Какой догадливый», — молча порадовался Гэвин, спускаясь руками по его спине и охуевая от покрытого шерстью основания хвоста, нашаренного там на месте копчика.

Секс за два часа до подъёма случался у них гораздо чаще на заре отношений, но был весьма хорош и сейчас, почти три года спустя. Хвосты дико мешались, лезли под руки и ноги, щекотали, метались по кровати и неимоверно бесили. Но когда Коннору пришла в голову откровенно авантюрная идея провести языком по месту, где заканчивалась кожа и начиналась шерсть, Гэвин, которого коротнуло в неожиданном потоке удовольствия, решил, что, в принципе, всё не так уж и ужасно. Это был новый и какой-то совершенно извращенский вид оральных ласк; Гэвин был почти уверен, что до них подобное мало кому могло прийти в голову, — если учесть, каким нервным занятием в принципе являлся первый секс, когда гораздо важнее было сообразить, что и куда вставлять, а не как это сделать поизобретательнее. Он даже подумал, что когда хвост снова отвалится, будет по этому скучать. А потом Коннор наконец-то вошёл в него, лизнув в шею, и Гэвин на время потерял способности к мышлению вообще.

Когда Коннор дёрнул его на себя, придерживая рукой хвост, норовивший отхлестать его по лицу, и ускорился, Гэвина переполняло лишь желание навсегда превратиться в собственную податливую задницу, которую в шестом часу утра будет невозмутимо растрахивать Коннор.

— Я кончу в тебя, — предупредил тот, зараза, почти не сбившимся голосом. — Чтобы наверняка.

Гэвин промычал что-то невразумительное, потому что слова Коннора спровоцировали его собственный оргазм. Он содрогнулся всем телом, закусил край подушки и следом почувствовал, как сжимаются пальцы на его бёдрах и пульсирует член Коннора внутри него. Тот выдохнул, позволил себе негромкий стон и упал сверху, отмахиваясь от Гэвинова разошедшегося хвоста, который тут же выскользнул из его закономерно ослабевших рук. Коннор зарылся носом в его волосы между ушек, засмеялся.

— Что смешного? — с трудом выдавил Гэвин откуда-то из-под него. Дышать под таким давлением было тяжело; Коннор был хоть и тощим по сравнению с ним, но отнюдь не пушинкой.

— В каком-то смысле ты только что действительно потерял девственность. Ведь это твой первый _осознанный_ секс с ушами и хвостом.

— Пошёл ты, ботаник, — беззлобно бросил Гэвин.

В отличие от него самого, ведомого в основном боязнью того, что его засмеют ровесники, бóльшая часть которых к пятнадцати-шестнадцати годам уже ходила безухая и бесхвостая, Коннор лишился невинности куда менее спонтанно. Он сделал это вместе со своей первой любовью: её звали Трейси, она тоже была отличницей, они дружили с детства и провстречались до самого выпуска из школы. Первый секс Коннора был просто иконой «правильности» и «взрослости». А ещё, конечно же, он был до невозможности скучным — по мнению Гэвина. Коннор деликатно отмалчивался; примерно после этого секса он задумался, кто всё-таки привлекает его больше: девушки или парни. С Трейси их пути разошлись сразу после старшей школы; они до сих пор иногда переписывались и созванивались по праздникам. Насколько он знал, в университете у неё завязались серьёзные отношения с девушкой и длились по сей день. Гэвин не раз подъёбывал его этим фактом, — мол, как же херово надо было трахаться, чтобы твоя девушка после этого решила стать лесбиянкой, — но Коннор всё равно был за неё рад. Что касалось его самого, то до Гэвина он встречался в равной степени и с мужчинами, и с женщинами, не видя смысла ограничивать себя в этих вопросах. Но вот по-настоящему влюбиться и даже завязать серьёзные отношения его угораздило только с одним говнюком с новой работы.

— Ну что там? — поинтересовался в это время тот самый говнюк, пытаясь изловчиться и сбросить его с себя. — Отвалились?

Продолжая удерживать его под собой, Коннор разгрёб пальцами его волосню на голове и вгляделся в основания кошачьих ушей. Те сидели как влитые.

— Нет, — сообщил он и сполз ниже, изучая основание лениво шевелящегося хвоста. Тот тоже, очевидно, отпадать не собирался. Коннор даже для верности несколько раз за него дёрнул, и его обладатель возмущённо зашипел — приятного было мало. — Всё на месте.

— Гонишь, — выдохнул Гэвин и полез проверять сам. Убедившись, что Коннор не врёт, он притянул к себе его голову и начал придирчиво рассматривать стоящие торчком уши. Коннор терпеливо дал ему это сделать.

Наконец Гэвин разочарованно откинулся на подушку.

— В прошлый раз долго ждал? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Коннор пристроился рядом, водя кончиком хвоста по его животу. Он и забыл, каким пластичным и послушными он у него был когда-то, и сейчас тот слушался ничуть не хуже. — Сразу отпали. Начали ещё в процессе.

— И у меня, — вздохнул Гэвин. Поймал рукой его несносный хвост, спасаясь от щекотки. — Может, надо ещё наоборот?

— Может, — согласился Коннор. — Но сначала я приготовлю завтрак.

Он мазнул его губами по щеке и отправился на кухню, на ходу натягивая футболку и трусы. Хвост из последних торчал совершенно нелепо — в конце концов, в белье для взрослых незачем было делать соответствующие отверстия, и производители явно не предполагали, что кому-то они могут понадобиться.

Пока Коннор варил кофе, разливал по кружкам и доставал из холодильника яйца, Гэвин ещё немного понежился в кровати, — спать уже не хотелось, но после секса он не был способен сразу вскакивать и приступать к каким-то делам подобно ботанику, — и наконец отлепился. Коннор хотел было окликнуть его с кухни, что кофе готов, но тут он подкрался сзади и сам, вполне уже восстановивший силы. С готовкой пришлось повременить, как и с кофе. Гэвин нагнул его прямо там, на кухне, проделал тот же фокус с хвостом, отчего у Коннора неожиданно подкосились ноги — благо, он уже опирался на столешницу, иначе непременно сполз бы на пол. Коннор никогда не имел ничего против нижней позиции, но вот Гэвин, который ещё в их первый раз удивил его этой новостью, больше любил подставляться. Коннору было, в общем-то, всё равно, он любил Гэвина и любил секс с ним в любом виде, однако сейчас Гэвин напомнил ему, как хорош и в другой роли.

Ощущения, от которых он уже почти отвык, накрыли его с головой, пока Гэвин вколачивал его в столешницу, а рядом безнадёжно расплескивался свежесваренный кофе. Это были потрясающие несколько минут, и Коннору было плевать, что сидеть сегодня первую половину дня ему будет с непривычки не очень удобно.

Гэвин прогнул его в пояснице и уткнулся носом в волосы на затылке. Он застонал и кончил, не вынимая члена и заставив Коннора закончить вместе с ним, шепнув в своё оправдание: «Может, это поможет?». Затем он отстранился, тяжело дыша, чтобы осмотреть результаты своих трудов, и Коннор обессиленно прилёг на прохладную пластиковую поверхность. Надежда на благополучный исход операции быстро улетучилась, когда его хвост начал раскачиваться — расслабленно, но вполне себе живо, всё ещё как логичное продолжение всего организма.

Гэвин крепко выругался, на что кошачье ухо Коннора дёрнулось и встопорщилось, пока его обладатель жмурился, блаженно улыбаясь. После второго оргазма он часто бывал немного не в себе, но никогда ещё не был настолько похож на довольного кота.

Гэвин принёс и натянул штаны на себя и на Коннора, усадил его за стол, всунул в руку ополовиненную тряской кружку с подостывшим кофе и сам соизволил встать к плите готовить омлет.

— Хуйня какая-то, — пожаловался он спустя несколько минут. Хвост недовольно хлестал его по ногам.

Коннор задумчиво цедил кофе. Он уже успел прийти в себя, нацепить на нос очки, открыть ноутбук и зарыться в гугл, выискивая ответ на запрос, который даже искусственный интеллект продвинутого поисковика, наверное, счёл бы абсурдным.

— Ничего, — подытожил он в конце концов, поправив сползшие дужки и грустно шевельнув ушками. — Нашёл только форум убеждённых девственников. Последние сообщения за позапрошлый год.

Гэвин разложил еду по тарелкам и сел рядом.

— Что делать будем? — спросил он в лоб, уставившись на Коннора.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мы должны пойти на работу. Продержимся день, а на вечер я запишу нас к врачу.

— С каких пор девственность считается болезнью, — проворчал Гэвин.

— У нас с тобой причина не в девственности, как мы выяснили.

Да уж, подумал Гэвин, за ночь они точно навыков не растеряли, да и тело реагировало на всё слишком уж знакомо. Не говоря уже о том, что им даже почти не пришлось готовить друг друга к проникновению. Практика, как ни крути.

— И как мы с этим, — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в свои ушки, затем в хвост, — покажемся в офисе? Нам ни за что не спустят этот маскарад.

Он даже не знал, что хуже: если они сразу раскроют правду или если попытаются соврать, что рудименты ненастоящие. В обоих случаях их, очевидно, ждал какой-то непредсказуемый армагеддон.

— Но мы ведь не виноваты, — попытался возразить Коннор.

— Мы — нет, — согласился Гэвин. — А некоторые обитающие там особи очень злопамятные.

— Может, они не были бы такими, держи кто-то язык за зубами почаще, — заметил Коннор, затем вздохнул. — Но ты прав. Надо что-то придумать. Времени немного.

Гэвин поковырялся вилкой в тарелке, затем неуверенно глянул на него.

— Есть у меня на примете одна фантазёрка. Но её придётся посвятить в контекст.

Коннор обречённо пожал плечами и потянулся за телефоном.

_День первый. День_

Тина хохотала как сумасшедшая минут пять, не меньше.

— Есть одна идея, — отсмеявшись, наконец сказала она. — Но она довольно кратковременная, так что советую вам двоим побыстрее разобраться с этой проблемой.

— Я уже записал нас к врачу, — поспешил заверить её Коннор.

Тина снова прыснула.

— А без медицинского вмешательства вы не пытались? — поинтересовалась она и тут же поймала на себе два многозначительных взгляда. — Оу, поняла. Всё серьёзно.

Они сидели в квартале от участка в машине Гэвина, куда только что на заднее сиденье забралась Чэнь и откуда ни Коннору, ни Гэвину совсем не хотелось выходить.

— Можно поближе посмотреть? — плохо скрывая нетерпение, спросила Тина.

Коннор покорно склонил голову в её сторону, и она с любопытством принялась разглядывать его рудименты. Глупая улыбка не сходила с её лица.

— Что за идея? — вернул её к предмету дискуссии Гэвин.

— Простая как пень, странно, что вы сами не додумались, — невнимательно бросила Чэнь в ответ: куда больше её интересовали Конноровы кошачьи уши. — Офигеть, прямо как в детстве! У меня были поменьше, правда, и не такие острые… — Рид кашлянул. — А, да. С вас наличка и кофе для дамы.

Гэвин, насупившись, сунул ей деньги и едва ли не вытолкнул из машины, отцепив от Коннора.

— Кофе куплю, если прокатит, — пообещал он.

— Сама обходительность, — весело фыркнула Тина и скрылась за углом.

Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся ему, пока её не было.

— Слушай… — его хвост выглянул изнутри полурастёгнутого пальто, обвил Гэвину руку. Пушистая шерсть защекотала запястье. — Несмотря на всё это… мне понравилось сегодняшнее утро.

Гэвин вздохнул и откинулся на водительское сиденье, переплетая их пальцы. Он не мог отрицать: утро и правда было приятным, пусть и ебанутым.

Вскоре Тина вернулась с мешком, набитым разноцветными рождественскими колпаками, и всунула по штуке им двоим. В ответ на растерянный взгляд Коннора и скептичный — Гэвина, она пояснила:

— Вы двое — надеваете сейчас, и я с вами. А в участке раздаём всем остальным. Неделя до Рождества, всё-таки. Кэп недавно распинался, как хочет поднимать корпоративный дух и как ему нужны для этого инициативные люди. Вот, пожалуйста, целых три! — она ухмыльнулась.

Коннор засмеялся, но колпак надел.

— Я-то думал… — протянул Гэвин.

— Ты и этого не придумал, так что завали, Рид, — хмыкнула Тина. — Лучше скажи спасибо.

— Спасибо, Тина, — улыбнулся Коннор.

— Если тебе так хотелось сделать из нас ряженых идиотов, то можно было просто сказать всем, что уши накладные, — буркнул Гэвин. Он вспомнил, что во время позапрошлого Хэллуина накладные кошачьи причиндалы были идеальным спасением для всех тех, кому было некогда или лень придумывать костюм для вечеринки.

Тина очень выразительно уставилась на его макушку, на которой в полном рассинхроне трепыхалось левое ухо и неподвижно торчало, напрягшись, правое. Затем с намёком кивнула на хвост, остервенело пытающийся пробиться сквозь слои верхней одежды.

Гэвин знал, что его вариант не только уже не в тренде, но и совершенно бесперспективен с практической точки зрения. В лучшем случае все решат, что у него заглючил механизм движка, имитирующего базовое шевеление рудиментов. В худшем — окажется, что в полиции всё-таки работают не тупицы.

Тина напялила колпаки сначала на него, не преминув заинтересованно потискать мимоходом его ушки, затем на себя.

— Всё образуется, — сказала она, сделавшись на миг серьёзной и заглянув ему в глаза, затем улыбнулась Коннору и весело подмигнула. — Поехали, котики. Мне латте с шоколадом и маффин, пожалуйста. Я из-за вас не позавтракала.

В участке на колпаки все отреагировали в целом положительно, и бóльшая часть народа действительно нацепила их на головы. Фаулер с сомнением посверлил взглядом сначала невозмутимого Коннора, затем Гэвина, который ощущал себя в грёбаном колпаке ещё нелепей, чем без него, но пожал плечами. Надо же с чего-то начинать, пусть эти двое и явно не являлись теми, от кого он ждал инициативы. Какое счастье, что Рождество было на носу и оказалось им обоим как нельзя кстати.

Хвосты было прятать ещё неудобнее, чем уши. Коннор скрывал свой под пиджаком. Гэвин — под старым растянутым джемпером, ради которого пришлось перерыть перед выходом весь шкаф. Несносный отросток был таким вертлявым, что Риду приходилось прилагать немыслимые усилия, заставляя его не шевелиться каждую секунду. Про себя Гэвин прозвал его Пидором и начал тихо ненавидеть, пусть тот и оказался фантастической эрогенной зоной.

Они как-то продержались почти до самого обеда, разгребая в основном бумажные дела и молясь, чтобы не было срочных вызовов, на которые уж точно не пристало двум взрослым серьёзным копам ехать в цветных рождественских колпаках. А где-то около полудня в офис смурной массивной тенью втёк Хэнк Андерсон. Окинув непонимающим взглядом творящийся вокруг карнавал, он ссутулился ещё больше и пробрался к своему столу. Сначала Коннор не придал особого значения его поведению. В конце концов, тот на его памяти всегда был довольно нелюдим — даже тогда, когда… Впрочем, это было неважно. Привычно не давая себе погрузиться в ненужные воспоминания, Коннор просто поздоровался с ним как обычно, а затем хотел было предложить надеть колпак, чтобы поддержать их легенду про рождественский флэшмоб.

И осёкся, потому что до него вдруг дошло, что _не так_ с его бывшим напарником.

Хэнк был в капюшоне.

Он никогда ничего не носил на голове даже в самые сильные холода, предпочитая ходить с красными ушами и снегом в волосах.

Коннор повернулся и встретился глазами с Гэвином, который заметил то же самое и вместе с ним охреневал от общей догадки. Яркий колпак живописно скрашивал выражение, застывшее на его лице, пока он переводил взгляд с Коннора на Хэнка и обратно:

«Давай, ботаник. Ты ведь думаешь о том же, о чём и я».

Коннор очень выразительно выпучил на него глаза и снова повернулся к Хэнку, который слишком внимательно вперился в свой монитор. Либо в документах по уликам внезапно оказалась информация о том, кто убил Кеннеди, либо ему очень хотелось создать вид крайне занятого человека.

— Хэнк, — осторожно окликнул Коннор. Ответа он не получил и позвал громче: — Лейтенант?

— Ну чего тебе, гномик? — недовольно отозвался Хэнк, с большой неохотой переводя взгляд с экрана на своего соседа напротив.

— Мы устроили флэшмоб в честь Рождества. Не хочешь надеть колпак? — предложил он как можно невиннее. Он постарался не обращать внимание на то, как навостривший все свои четыре уха Гэвин позади него хрюкнул с прозвища, которым Хэнк только что его наградил, и явно взял на заметку, чтобы использовать самому. Коннор мстительно подумал, что вполне может сделать то же самое.

Лицо Хэнка приобрело непередаваемое что-ты-несёшь-выражение. Впрочем, вовсе для Коннора не новое.

— Коннор, я что, по-твоему, похож на того, кто готов участвовать в подобном дерь… в подобном? — поинтересовался он, по какой-то причине решив обойтись без ругани.

Коннор сдавленно улыбнулся.

— Никогда не поздно начать, — аккуратно попытался он. — Это всего лишь колпак. Праздники скоро.

Хэнк фыркнул.

— Ну уж нет, — он потянулся к голове, поправляя и без того низко надвинутый капюшон, затем словно опомнился и как-то скованно опустил руки на стол. Коннору почудилось, что он слегка поёрзал, как если бы ему что-то мешало сидеть. Подозрения только усилились. — Сегодня я буду Белоснежкой, и попрошу вас не раскачивать лишний раз мой хрустальный гроб.

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Как знаешь, — он попытался придать своему голосу побольше непринуждённости, спиной ощущая дыру, которую взглядом прожигал в нём Гэвин. Хвост под пиджаком напряжённо подрагивал; ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы заставить его замереть.

Хэнк, убедившись, что Коннор отвалил, снова приковал глаза к монитору. Телефон на столе Коннора настойчиво завибрировал:

«Поймаем в туалете», — многообещающе гласило сообщение от Гэвина.

«Ты смотришь слишком много дешёвых детективов», — отправил Коннор в ответ.

«Что ещё остаётся, когда ты живёшь с вредным гномом», — пришло следом.

Во время обеда офис расползся кто куда, включая Тину, состроившую им на прощание рожицу и приставившую руки к голове, явно изображая их кошачьи уши. Коннор метнул обеспокоенный взгляд на Хэнка, но тот, кажется, ничего вокруг не замечал.

Гэвин кивком указал Коннору в сторону офисной кухни. Там они и простояли около высокого столика в засаде, не выпуская из вида сгорбившегося над монитором Андерсона, который остался в стеклянном резервуаре один и приклеился к своему месту намертво, по всей видимости не собираясь его оставлять.

Они уже совсем было потеряли надежду, как вдруг Хэнк, словно очнувшись, тревожно оглянулся по сторонам, поднялся и, сунув руки в карманы так и не снятой куртки, двинул в направлении — слава богу — туалета.

Гэвин рванул следом, Коннор поспешил за ним. Под джемпером Гэвина хвост ходил ходуном. Это было довольно заметно по зловещему шевелению ткани и являло собой зрелище достаточно жуткое для стороннего человека, словно из Гэвина рвался наружу ксеноморф. Благо, никого поблизости не было, — в частности, чтобы удивиться, почему пришелец лезет из спины, а не по классике — из живота.

Они вошли в туалет спустя несколько секунд после Хэнка. Тот был уже в кабинке и с чем-то в ней возился, глухо матерясь под нос. Гэвин с Коннором встали по бокам от входной двери, сразу блокируя отступ; Коннор для надёжности щёлкнул замком.

Наконец послышался шум смыва, и Хэнк вышел, замерев посреди туалета. Капюшон всё ещё был на нём.

— Я же сказал: колпак не надену, — проговорил он и сглотнул.

Гэвин выступил вперёд, ощущая себя идиотом в наивысшей степени: он был чуваком в рождественской шапке, который заперся в туалете со своим любовником и прижал к стенке подозрительно ведущего себя коллегу.

Он кашлянул.

— Что у тебя под капюшоном, Андерсон?

— Голова, представь себе, — огрызнулся Хэнк.

— Сними, — потребовал Гэвин.

— Рид, какого хера? — возмутился тот.

Тут вклинился Коннор.

— Хэнк, это важно. Почему ты в капюшоне?

— Голову забыл помыть, — буркнул Хэнк. Коннор с Гэвином переглянулись, и Хэнк почувствовал себя очень глупо.

Коннор сделал шаг к нему, изо всех сил надеясь, что не выглядит слишком пугающе.

— Сними на секунду, пожалуйста, — попросил он, размышляя, что с каждой своей фразой хоронит им с Гэвином все пути отступления, если вдруг окажется, что Хэнк сейчас говорит правду.

— Зачем? — глаза Хэнка проницательно блеснули. — Вам что-то известно про…

Тут Гэвин не выдержал и, подскочив к нему сбоку, ловко стянул несчастный капюшон. Вместе с Коннором одновременно они ощутили ужас и облегчение.

У Хэнка на голове тоже были кошачьи уши.

Уши Хэнка были седыми.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Гэвин. Коннор лишь безмолвно вперился взглядом в Хэнкову макушку. Андерсон, раздосадованный и злой, отчаянно краснел.

Коннор всё также молча стащил одной рукой дурацкий колпак с себя, затем с Гэвина. Смущение и недовольство на лице Хэнка сменилось тем же охреневанием, что было написано на их собственных. Он переводил взгляд с одного на другого; его уши были испуганно прижаты к голове, совсем как у Гэвина с утра, едва он увидел своё отражение.

— Ну и что это, блядь, за хуйня? — услышал Коннор второй раз за сегодняшний день, только в этот раз — из другого рта.

— Мы не знаем, — ответил он, как есть. — Давно это с тобой?

— С утра. Только в душ залез — и понял, что что-то не так. Чуть не заорал, когда вода в них затекла, — Хэнк поёжился. — В окно посмотрел — никого, кроме детей, с ушами не увидел. Сначала думал вообще сегодня не приходить, но мой лимит терпения от Джеффри и так уже почти исчерпан… А у вас?

— Тоже. Я рано проснулся — от ощущения, что отлежал то, чего у меня давно нет, — поделился Коннор.

— Совесть невозможно отлежать, Коннор, — не удержался Рид. Подъёбывать на автомате было его второй натурой, от чего его не отвлекло даже шокированно-заинтересованное разглядывание Хэнковых кошачьих ушей (к слову, более крупных и чуть более мохнатых, чем у них двоих).

На лице повернувшегося к нему Коннора отразилось уникальное в своём роде выражение, читавшееся как: «Так же невозможно, как выключить твой пиздёж и мою любовь к тебе». Засранец обладал неподражаемой способностью материться и признаваться в любви, не открывая рот.

Затем, потерев переносицу, Коннор решил уточнить у Хэнка:

— Значит, хвост тоже есть, так?

Тот поджал губы, а затем сзади под складками его бесформенной куртки что-то зашевелилось — что-то определённо длиннее, чем у Коннора, и толще, чем у Рида, — и из-под низа показался тёмно-серый мохнатый кончик.

— Пиздец, — прокомментировал Рид.

— Пиздец, — согласился Хэнк.

Гэвин решил, что пока можно расслабиться, и позволил Пидору выскользнуть из-под джемпера, что тот сделал с большой охотой и начал ожесточённо петлять из стороны в сторону. Боже, Гэвин совершенно не мог его контролировать и ума не мог приложить, как это так легко удаётся Коннору. Хэнк, склонив голову, немного потаращился на его хвост, затем, видимо, решил, что это неприлично, и кашлянул, отводя взгляд.

— Ты уже пробовал с кем-то переспать? — прямо спросил Гэвин.

Хэнк покачал головой. Его хвост, частично вылезший из укрытия, словно успокаивая, осторожно обвил бедро и прижался к ноге.

— Нет.

— А мы попробовали, — сообщил Гэвин.

— С кем? — мрачно пошутил Хэнк.

Гэвин хотел было ответить как-то едко, но Коннор его опередил:

— Друг с другом, — терпеливо сказал он. — Но это не помогло, как видишь.

— Хорошо старались? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хэнк.

— Достаточно, — сдержанно отозвался Коннор.

— И не один раз, — вставил свои пять копеек Гэвин. Коннор пнул его ногой, за что получил по заднице от мстительного Пидора.

— Молодцы, — похвалил их Хэнк. — И что дальше?

Коннор смущённо поправил очки своим «типично ботанским», как окрестил его когда-то Рид, жестом.

— Я изучаю новостные сайты, ленты и форумы каждый час с самого утра, — сказал он. — Пока нигде никто не упоминал ни о чём подобном. А ты не слышал?

Хэнк отрицательно помотал головой.

— Если бы это случилось повсеместно, весь мир бы уже был в курсе, — резонно заметил он.

Все понимали, что он прав.

— Вечером мы пойдём к моему знакомому врачу, — сказал Коннор. — Ему можно доверять, мы знакомы с детства.

— К врачу? — Хэнк с сомнением приподнял бровь.

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Это явно патология, причём физического характера. Значит, нужно обратиться к тому, кто в этом разбирается, — он потеребил в руках колпак. — Если хочешь, пойдём с нами.

Хэнка пробрал истерический смех, но он позволил себе лишь издать смешок.

— Групповой поход к специалисту по утерянной девственности? Ну нет, парни, к такому меня жизнь не готовила. — Он столкнулся с взволнованным взглядом Коннора, затем — с выжидающим и настороженным — Гэвина, и попытался смягчиться: — Сходите лучше вдвоём, а завтра мне расскажете, что узнали. Я пока сам пороюсь в сети, в архивах… — он неопределённо махнул рукой, явно не имея ни малейшего понятия, что и где собирается искать. — Может, тоже найду что полезного.

За дверью раздались голоса, и он поспешил натянуть обратно свой капюшон и отправил хвост обратно под слои одежды, пока Гэвин с Коннором тоже прятали свои рудименты. Гэвин матерился, пытаясь заставить хвост убраться под джемпер, и Хэнк невольно улыбнулся в бороду, наблюдая за ним.

Вышли они по одному и с небольшим перерывом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Хэнк что-то пробурчал про «завтра поговорим» и сразу куда-то исчез.

— Ну почему он? — взвыл Гэвин, едва они сели в машину, чтобы доехать до кафе и взять еды на вынос — сегодня Коннору явно было не до тщательной подготовки ланч-боксов для двоих. — Почему, блядь, сраный Хэнк Андерсон?!

Его уши под колпаком были так напряжены, что угадывались даже сквозь ткань.

Коннор промолчал. Сложившаяся ситуация действительно напоминала какую-то издёвку от вселенной. Как над Гэвином, так и над ним самим.

— Может, это какая-то эпидемия? — предположил он через какое-то время.

Гэвин вырулил на соседнюю улицу, выискивая место для парковки.

— Три человека на пять квадратных метров, конечно, весомый аргумент, но как тебе тот факт, что за пределами участка больше нет ушастых взрослых?

— Подвергает критике мою теорию, — согласился Коннор. — Но у меня больше нет идей.

— Может, у доктора твоего они будут, — выразил Гэвин их общую надежду. Он припарковался около магазинчика, завешанного еловыми ветвями с гирляндами, напротив облюбованного ими когда-то кафе. — Иди ты покупай, — сказал он Коннору. — Мне Пидор точно не даст сейчас выглядеть адекватно.

_День первый. Вечер_

Ровно в семь тридцать они сидели в приёмном кабинете доктора Ральфа Флауэрса, который восторженно смотрел то на них двоих, то на результаты анализов в своем планшете. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, тыкал пальцами в экран и выглядел крайне взбудораженным.

— Потрясающе! — поделился он наконец, когда Гэвин уже открыл было рот, чтобы привлечь внимание к себе. — Гормональных сбоев нет, анализы в полном порядке, все до единого. Ну кроме, пожалуй, твоих — курить тебе точно следует поменьше, — прибавил он, обращаясь к Гэвину.

— Если это уберёт с моей башки кошачьи уши, то считай, что я уже бросил, — отозвался тот.

Ральф лишь взмахнул руками.

— Боюсь, дело не в этом, — сказал он и тут же поспешил ответить на вопрос, который Коннор с Гэвином уже почти задали хором: — Я не знаю, в чём. Вы двое здоровых молодых мужчин в отличной физической форме, с регулярной сексуальной жизнью — моногамной, я полагаю?

Коннор с Гэвином кивнули — Коннор устало, Гэвин раздражённо.

— Ближе к сути, доктор Очевивдность, — попросил Гэвин.

—…и осмотр не выявил у вас ни одного признака, ммм… девственности остального тела, — продолжал Ральф, почти не обратив на него внимания. — Кстати, как врач считаю своим долгом напомнить, чтобы вы были аккуратны и осторожны с ан…

— Ральф! — взмолился Коннор, не выдержав. — Что нам делать? Как от них избавиться?

Лицо его было почти спокойно, лишь меж бровей залегла маленькая складка. Однако ушки и хвост выдавали его с головой: первые то топорщились вверх, то печально никли, второй приобнял его вдоль пояса, кончиком нервно барабаня по бедру. Гэвин отчётливо видел, как под конец непростого дня и при таких новостях выдержка постепенно начинала его покидать.

— Почему вы хотите от них избавиться? — искренне удивился Ральф. — Вы — уникальные индивиды, единственные в своём роде! Кстати, об этом… Можно я напишу о вашем случае статью? — он сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. — Коннор! Пожалуйста… Я наконец утру нос этому выскочке Камски!

Коннор покачал головой.

— Ральф… Я бы этого не хотел, Гэвин, я думаю, тоже. К тому же, — он взглянул на Рида, которого Ральф уже, очевидно, начинал подбешивать, и сжал его руку, — сначала нам самим нужно с этим разобраться.

— То есть, ты не знаешь, как нам помочь? — подытожил Гэвин, задолбавшись ждать, когда же в этом кабинете прозвучит что-то путное.

— С древних времён единственным способом избавиться от ушек и хвоста был сексуальный контакт, — Ральф развёл руками. — Учёными была установлена связь между соприкосновением половых органов двух людей и началом разрушения структуры, соединяющей эти рудименты с телом человека. Если у вас во второй раз не сработал этот способ — я боюсь, велика вероятность, что теперь они с вами навсегда.

Коннор подавленно выдохнул. Гэвин почувствовал, как его самого начинает потряхивать, и положил руку Коннору между ушек, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя.

— Конечно, всегда есть возможность хирургического вмешательства, — продолжал доктор Флауэрс. — Однако, к сожалению, в ста процентах случаев это чревато тотальной утерей либидо, так что к подобному способу ещё с позапрошлого века почти никто не прибегает, — он помолчал, а затем добавил почти шёпотом: — Даже монахи.

Он вновь уткнулся в планшет, словно бы не замечая, как надежда, вспыхнувшая было в глазах его пациентов, стремительно угасает вновь.

Коннор встал с кушетки, растерянный и нерешительный, смятенно шевеля хвостом.

— Может, у тебя есть коллеги, которые могут нам что-то подсказать? — спросил он.

Ральф повёл плечами.

— Во всём Детройте только я защитил докторскую по новейшей телегонии, — сказал он. — И ещё этот кусок пафосного идиота Элайджа Камски, но ему я бы не доверял. Тезисы, которые он отстаивает в последние годы, слишком смехотворны. Но я могу связаться с коллегами из… — он вдруг осёкся, встретившись с Коннором глазами и увидев там что-то, что заставило его глубоко и безрадостно вздохнуть. — Ладно. Я… попробую посоветоваться с Камски, — выдавил он неохотно. — Он один из лучших специалистов. Только ему не говорите, что это мои слова… И не ждите чуда, — поспешил добавить он сразу. — Не думаю, что он скажет вам намного больше, чем я.

— Это точно невозможно, — не удержался и съязвил Гэвин, но Ральф лишь скользнул по нему непроницаемым взглядом, задержавшись на пару секунд только на кошачьих ушках.

— Великолепно! — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Просто феноменально…

Они попрощались с Ральфом и, натянув обычные шапки, которые Коннор успел купить после работы, прошли вдоль длинной — к счастью, почти пустой — приёмной на улицу.

— Я ожидал больше полезной информации от человека, который пять минут осматривал мой зад, — поделился Гэвин с Коннором.

Коннор не ответил. Выглядел он глубоко погрузившимся в себя, и в подобные моменты Гэвину всегда хотелось, но было очень боязно его обнять, пусть тот никогда его не отталкивал. Он только взял его руку в свою и остановился, вынуждая его тоже притормозить.

— Эй, ботаник, — позвал он. Коннор поднял голову. Было довольно морозно и шёл мелкий снег. На стёкла его очков оседали крохотные снежинки и превращались в капельки, из-под шапки выбивалась непослушная прядка, изо рта шёл пар. Гэвин смотрел на него и чувствовал, как даже его неугомонный хвост сейчас притих, давая возможность спокойно любоваться этим красивым засранцем. — Да, это дерьмо. Но, в конце концов, мы вместе, — он боднул его плечом, а затем притянул к себе за шею. — И это не что-то венерическое.

Коннор фыркнул.

— Тут уж как посмотреть, — заметил он, но лицо всё равно осветила лёгкая улыбка. Ушек, нещадно прижатых шапкой, было невидно, но Гэвин разглядел, как они шевельнулись под тканью уже немного бодрее. Коннор дотянулся до Гэвина, коротко коснулся губ — благодарно и нежно, — и отстранился.

— Мы не рассказали твоему доктору про Хэнка, — вспомнил Гэвин.

— Я специально не стал, — отозвался Коннор.

— Почему?

— Думаю, я знаю, каков был бы его совет.

Гэвин уставился на него, пытаясь осознать, правильно ли он понял услышанное.

— Ты считаешь, что… — медленно протянул он, параллельно в голове пытаясь облечь в слова мысль, опасно витающую где-то рядом на протяжении всего сегодняшнего дня.

Коннор выдохнул.

— Гэвин, — остановил он его. — Давай подумаем об этом завтра, пожалуйста.

Завтра так завтра, подумал Гэвин, пожав плечами.

В тот вечер они и вправду мало разговаривали — на эту тему и вообще. Раз уж на неопределённое время они снова стали обладателями непрошенных (и так до абсурдного идущих Коннору) мохнатых рудиментов, они решили повторить приятности сегодняшнего утра. В конце концов, если уши и хвост не хотели отпадать так просто, ничто не мешало им затрахивать друг друга до такого состояния, чтобы отваливалось всё остальное.

И если голос, которым Коннор пожелал Гэвину перед сном доброй ночи, прижавшись со спины и уткнувшись носом в его макушку, не был мурлыканьем, то чем же он был?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) На заметку, если вдруг: телегония — реально существующая псевдонаучная концепция о том, что гены самого первого полового партнёра влияют на наследственные признаки последующего потомства. В данной работе я уже по своей прихоти развила этот концепт в полноценную медицинскую науку о девственности со своими адептами и теоретическими холиварами))  
> 2) В моей голове Гэвин называет Коннора "nerd", но я решила адаптировать)


	2. Часть вторая, в которой обдумывается решение

_День следующий. День_

На следующий день Хэнк выцепил их сам, молча указав на пожарный выход и дождавшись за углом около выхода с парковки.

— Что вы выяснили? — спросил он без предисловий. Выглядел он неважно, под глазами наметились тёмные круги, характерные для того, кто мало или плохо спал; напряжённые морщины на лбу стали со вчера, казалось, ещё глубже.

Коннор вкратце передал суть вчерашней встречи с доктором Флауэрсом. Под конец рассказа он выглядел едва ли не виноватым, и Гэвин ободряюще коснулся его плеча, пытаясь напомнить ему хотя бы так, что тот никому нихрена не должен, и уж точно ни в чем не виноват перед Андерсоном.

Хэнк почесал бороду, помолчал. Потом залез в карман и достал пачку сигарет.

— Выходит, светило науки считает, что шансов нет, — подытожил он наконец. — Это весьма обнадёживает.

— Попробуй заняться сексом, — предложил Гэвин. — Может, у тебя прокатит.

Хэнк безрадостно усмехнулся.

— И кого я подцеплю, по-твоему, имея в пятьдесят три клеймо девственника? — поинтересовался он, протягивая пачку с торчащей сигаретой Гэвину. — Ты же куришь ещё? На.

Гэвин сигарету взял, но на риторический вопрос ответить ему было нечего. Хэнк чиркнул зажигалкой, закурил и передал ему.

— Я надеялся, это дурацкий сон, но сегодня снова проснулся с этим дерьмом, — поделился Андерсон, затягиваясь. — Мой пёс на меня рычит. Просто, блядь, чудесно.

Гэвин искренне сочувствовал ему, как и Коннор, который тихо сказал об этом сегодня на кухне за завтраком, пока его хвост понуро умостился на коленях Рида. Гэвин осторожно гладил его по мягкой шерсти, и тот подрагивал у него в руках. Он думал о том, что если они с Коннором были друг у друга и могли переживать это вместе, то у Хэнка не было никого. Только охреневающий пёс.

Коннор стоял, глядя себе под ноги, о чём-то задумавшись. Гэвин нахмурился; подобные молчания обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивались — в прошлый раз после такого молчания он ринулся спасать девчонку, спрятавшуюся в шкафу от обкурившегося полоумного отчима, который заминировал собственный дом. К счастью, всё обошлось благополучно, Коннор, хвала богам, остался цел и невредим, а с ушек испуганной девахи не упала ни одна шерстинка, но Гэвин тогда пересрался знатно и потом очень долго орал на него в участке. Наряду с пай-мальчиком внутри у Коннора жил непредсказуемый псих, способный свести в могилу кого угодно, а Рид был первым на очереди.

Но сейчас он лишь спросил:

— Ты сам ничего не узнал?

Хэнк покачал головой, поправив сползший на лоб капюшон.

— Посмотрел в наших внутренних сводках — ничего. Весь вечер рыл интернет. Посмотрел научно-популярный фильм на тему того, как вредно для иммунитета ношение ушей после тридцати. Прочитал сотню историй о том, какими способами разные придурки пытались сами себя обесчестить. На том же сайте нашёл советы по грамотной пенетрации и интересные факты. Вы знали, что уши какой-то японки, отпавшие в момент вагинального оргазма, четыре года назад продали на аукционе за два миллиона баксов? — он сделал затяжку, выдохнул дым. — А я вот какого-то хера теперь знаю.

— Как — «продали»? — не понял Рид.

— В виде гербария, — мрачно разъяснил Хэнк. — Только представь, какая редкость.

Гэвин стряхнул пепел с сигареты, поморщился. В каком же ебанутом мире они живут.

— И ни одного крохотного упоминания о том, что у кого-то где-то снова вырастали уши и хвост после тридцатника. А тем более полтинника, — закончил Андерсон и щелчком отправил окурок в урну. Гэвин сделал то же самое. — Если наш случай не единственный, то те другие ребята такие же сыкуны.

— Подождём ещё немного, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Ральф обещал связаться с другим врачом. Возможно, что у него будут… гипотезы.

Хэнк с сомнением хмыкнул.

— Обожаю полагаться на случай. Именно поэтому пошёл в копы. Что ни день, то лотерея, один тот маньяк с голубями чего стоит, — он снова оттянул назад сползший капюшон. — Ладно, парни. Держите в курсе.

Он направился обратно в здание. Гэвин с Коннором без особой радости поплелись следом через пару минут. Какое-то время Хэнк чувствовал спиной их взгляды и пожалел, что вспомнил этот дурацкий случай. Как он сорвал Коннору, с которым они ещё работали вместе, одно из его первых дел, едва не свалившись с крыши высотки из-за грёбаных голубей. Больной урод, сбегая из загаженной квартиры, наверняка успел как-то натравить их на него. В той лотерее его счастливым билетом оказался Коннор, успевший подскочить в последний момент и с внезапной недюжинной силой втащить его обратно. «Будьте аккуратнее, лейтенант», — сказал тогда он, слегка запыхавшийся, _перепуганный_ , и ни слова не обронил про то, что Хэнк запорол ему шедшую так успешно погоню. Преступник скрылся, вокруг них медленно оседали пух и перья, а Хэнк пялился на своего спасителя как идиот, едва будучи в состоянии выдавить несчастное «спасибо». Картинка того, как удивлённо засияло лицо Коннора после этого, ещё долго потом всплывала перед ним, как зацикленная плёнка немого кино.

Хэнк уже давно не позволял себе вспоминать больше. И, говоря откровенно, он всегда считал, что со своей удачливостью ему бы лучше сразу играть в русскую рулетку.

Дни до Рождества стремительно сокращались, и если раньше это было поводом для радости или хотя бы просто фактом, с которым можно смириться, то сейчас это вызывало всё больше и больше тревоги. Все втроём они понимали, что после праздников колпаки перестанут носить вовсе. Кое-кто из офиса уже носил их с попеременным успехом, снимая и забывая то тут, то там по участку, и они яркими сигнальными лампочками напоминали им о том, что время не стоит на месте. Не снимали колпаки целыми днями, — за исключением выездов к местам преступления, на которые хотя бы можно было надеть обычные уличные шапки, — только Гэвин, Коннор и Тина, последняя в качестве бессменной моральной поддержки. Вскоре к ним всё-таки присоединился Хэнк, который признал, что, нося капюшон, вызывает у окружающих куда больше вопросов. Он подошёл к Коннору, помявшись, буркнул: «Чёрт с вами, дю Солей, давайте вашу клоунскую шапку» и после выдачи оной удалился в туалет, где провёл не одну минуту в попытках как можно незаметнее упаковать в неё свои ушки. Когда на утреннее совещание он явился в красном колпаке, Фаулер от неожиданности нервно хохотнул. Хэнка это как будто не смутило. С чувством собственного достоинства он продефилировал на своё место и, под повисшее заинтересованное молчание поймав на себе взгляды всего отдела, закатил глаза и сказал:

— Хо-хо-хо.

Все дружно посмеялись и, к счастью, тут же про это забыли. Зато Тина, быстро просёкшая фишку, утащила после собрания Гэвина в сторонку и, вытаращив глаза, громко прошептала:

— Хэнк что — тоже?..

Гэвин, бегло озираясь, чуть было не зажал ей рот рукой. Но понимание того, как это выглядело бы со стороны, его вовремя остановило, и вместо этого он только натянул глубже свой колпак, жалея, что не может спрятаться в нём полностью. Подоспевший к ним Коннор попытался призвать взбудораженную Чэнь к благоразумию словесно, но та была слишком впечатлена.

— Но ведь это не может быть совпадением! — не унималась она за обедом.

Они втроём сидели в кафе прямо так, в колпаках, — к счастью, такими оригиналами накануне праздника были не они одни, и косых взглядов их нелепый вид ни у кого не вызывал, даже напротив — лишь одобрение. Светловолосый парень за кассой скромно улыбнулся Гэвину, указав вначале на свой колпак, затем на его, — наверное, намекая на объединяющий идиотов дух Рождества. Гэвин, памятуя, как долго Коннор бился в попытках отучить его хамить людям по поводу и без повода, подобрался и не без труда выдавил в ответ жалкое подобие вежливой улыбки. Того это вполне устроило, впрочем, и он сунул ему чек, на обратной стороне которого Гэвин уже после, сидя за столом, случайно обнаружил номер телефона. Он выразительно продемонстрировал его Коннору, поинтересовавшись, не желает ли тот, чтобы Гэвин оставался грубияном. Коннор на это лишь фыркнул, ничуть не смутившись, но Рид не мог не попытаться. Пусть и был в курсе, что с самим Коннором такие казусы случались чаще, и не было его вины, что в этом мире вежливость слишком легко принимали за флирт. Впрочем, Гэвин и сам познал с ним эту грань далеко не сразу. Вежливый Коннор напоминал спустившегося с небес серафима, флиртующий же Коннор был дьяволом во плоти; ощутив однажды разницу на себе самом, Гэвин уже никогда бы не смог спутать одно с другим. Он мог лишь молча радоваться, что Коннор сам предпочитал быть его личным сатаной.

Тина, между тем, была крайне воодушевлена.

— Только вы трое! — восклицала она. — На всей планете!

— Это не факт, — покачал головой Коннор, без энтузиазма ковыряясь в своём салате. — Возможно, об этом просто не решаются заявить во всеуслышание, как и мы.

— Что-то не похоже, — скептично отозвалась Чэнь. — Всегда найдётся тот, кому захочется получить себе все лавры, не прилагая особых усилий. Это только вы почему-то строите из себя Диснейленд на выезде.

— Это была твоя идея, — буркнул Гэвин.

— И она работает, — заметила Тина. — Даже не думай жаловаться, Крошка Смурф. Иначе я стащу с тебя колпак прямо здесь.

— Почему ты так уверена, что это не совпадение? — спросил вдруг Коннор. — Что мы как-то связаны этим с Хэнком?

Чэнь пожала плечами:

— Считай, женская интуиция, — она ухмыльнулась. — И она подсказывает мне, что вы трое подцепили этот _вирус_ не просто так.

— Вирус? Мы даже не пересекались с Андерсоном последние пару месяцев, — припомнил Гэвин, не обратив внимания на то, с какой интонацией Тина произнесла это слово. — Ни на работе, ни на выходных. И дела мы ведём никак не связанные. Что нас может объединять?

Тина подперла подбородок кулаком и уставилась на него как на непробиваемого тупицу.

— Ты знаешь.

Гэвин закатил глаза. Бесполезно было делать вид, что он не помнит, кого и как Тина когда-то называла.

— Не начинай, — простонал он. — Это было давно. И даже тогда никто из нас не был девственником.

Рид прекрасно понимал, на что так опрометчиво намекала Тина. Чэнь была их близким другом и знала очень многое. Чего она не знала, о том догадывалась с поразительной скоростью. Гэвин иногда мрачно интересовался, не жмёт ли ей голову такое количество информации и как на неё ещё налезает фуражка. Тина смеялась и шутила что-то про программу защиты свидетелей и про то, что ничуть не удивится, если однажды проснётся связанной и с кляпом во рту где-нибудь в лесах Иллинойса. Однако Гэвин был безмерно счастлив, что при необходимости Тина Чэнь умела быть могилой. При этом в ней удивительным образом сочетались бесцеремонность и проницательность, и сейчас она явно осознавала, на какую ступает дорожку.

Он опасливо покосился на Коннора, так как не был уверен, что тот готов участвовать в подобной беседе. Но Коннор лишь хмуро и внимательно их слушал.

— Ставлю сотку, что это связано, — азартно заявила Тина. — И ещё сотку, что это пройдёт, если вы переспите. Все втроём.

Тут Гэвин понял, что стремительно краснеет. Всё-таки их лучшая подруга была поехавшей на всю голову, говоря им такое напрямую, на полном серьёзе и в общественном месте. Хорошо хоть догадалась снизить громкость, вовремя заметив сидящее совсем рядом семейство с целым выводком ушастой малышни разных возрастов.

Коннор нахмурился ещё больше; если бы кто-то пригляделся, то мог бы увидеть, что внизу спины под его одеждой что-то обеспокоенно шевелится.

— Чэнь, я тебя люблю, но ты охуела, — выдавил Гэвин, но тут Коннор негромко произнёс, обращаясь к ней:

— Думаешь?

Тина, хотевшая было что-то съязвить Риду в ответ, вдруг стала гораздо серьёзнее.

— Вы взрослые мальчики, и решать вам, — сказала она спокойно. — Я лишь полагаю, что это может быть тем самым способом, который вы ищете, — она улыбнулась, и её глаза хитро блеснули.

Гэвин встретился взглядом с Коннором и увидел на его лице то самое выражение, после которого тот полез в окно туалета заминированного дома.

— Коннор… — начал Гэвин, пока Тина, решившая наконец проявить чудеса деликатности, отошла пофлиртовать с кассиром и заодно запастись ещё парочкой маффинов.

Коннор коротко мотнул головой.

— Дома, — произнёс он неслышно, одними губами. Поправил очки. И кротко улыбнулся.

Будь поблизости заминированный дом, в тот момент Гэвин сам бы полез туда в первых рядах.

_День очередной. Вечер_

Глаза доктора Флауэрса бегали из стороны в сторону, а пальцы летали над экраном, монотонно постукивая то тут, то там и явно не скрывая тот факт, что их обладатель занят чем-то ещё помимо видео-разговора с ними.

— О, вы всё ещё с ушками, — просиял он, бросив взгляд куда-то в угол своего экрана, где, очевидно, было окно чата. — Признаться, я боялся, что за эти дни они у вас пропадут.

— А мы на это надеялись, — угрюмо ответил Гэвин.

Коннор обнял колени руками и хвостом.

— Ты что-нибудь узнал, Ральф? — спросил он.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— К сожалению, материалов, хоть немного напоминающих ваш случай, нет ни у меня, ни у моих коллег.

— Ты ведь никому не называл имён? — на всякий случай уточнил Коннор.

— Что ты, нет, — заверил его Ральф. Он набирал что-то на экране, от усердия высунув кончик языка. Коннор помнил эту его привычку ещё с детства и почему-то был уверен, что тот сейчас делает пометки именно о них, не упуская возможности проводить наблюдения, которая сама ему так удачно представилась в виде их звонка. — Я советовался с ними по этому поводу лишь в рамках «гипотетической ситуации». И поверь мне, даже если бы я сказал, как вас зовут, — с бóльшим успехом они запомнили бы шестизначные номера подопытных образцов, нежели ваши фамилии.

— Что насчёт этого твоего Камски? — спросил Рид, пытаясь не придавать излишнего значения тому, что этот айболит только что едва ли не в лоб сравнил их с лабораторными крысами. Он притянул Коннора к себе и поцеловал в висок, потому что ему справедливо показалось, что тому сейчас это нужно. Коннор шевельнул кошачьим ухом и прижался ближе.

Ральф не преминул поморщиться, услышав ненавистное имя.

— Он сейчас в экспедиции, занимается изучением культуры девственности у индонезийских племён… Я слышал, что он близок к какому-то прорыву, но этот пижон говорит так уже лет восемь, и что-то я заждался, — скучающе сообщил он.

— Ты с ним до сих пор не связался? — взволнованно спросил Коннор.

Ральф развёл руками.

— Он опять забрался в какую-то глушь, где не ловит вай-фай. Камски — учёный, и он с прибабахом, чего ты хотел? Помнится, как-то раз в Африке я целый месяц провёл без связи, занимаясь исследованием для кандидатской, а потом выяснилось, что я пропустил собственный день рождения и День Независимости… — он снова кинул косой взгляд в угол экрана, вздохнул. — Я оставил ему сообщение на автоответчике. Уверен, он свяжется сразу, едва его услышит.

Коннор поджал губы, но сказал:

— Спасибо.

Ральф смахнул что-то со своего экрана, затем послышался грохот, писк, и на несколько секунд изображение пропало.

— Прошу прощения… — сообщил голос. — Техническая заминка. Кто-то не запер клетку с грызунами для опытов. Вы, кстати, не хотите больше ничего рассказать? Может, вы заметили что-то ещё?

Коннор с Гэвином переглянулись. Гэвин вздохнул и утвердительно кивнул.

— Честно говоря, да, Ральф, — начал Коннор. Тихое бормотание по ту сторону экрана прекратилось — доктор Флауэрс заинтересованно притих. — Мы знаем ещё одного человека, у которого такая же проблема. Уши и хвост появились у него тогда же, когда и у нас. Мы работаем все вместе, и…

В динамике что-то зашебуршало, и на экране снова возник Ральф, теперь уже не отвлекающийся от них ни на что другое.

— Ещё один?! — воскликнул он. — Когда вы о нём узнали?

— На следующий день, — соврал Коннор, не моргнув и глазом.

— Его срочно нужно вызвать ко мне на приём! — заявил Ральф.

— Он не пойдёт, — вмешался Гэвин. — Он хочет светиться ещё меньше, чем мы. И у него всё абсолютно так же, так что это не даст тебе никакой информации.

Ральф замахал руками.

— Он непременно должен прийти, для полноты картины! К тому же, совершенно очевидно, что между вами тремя есть какая-то связь.

Коннор улыбнулся, а Гэвин не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— О, неужели?

— Определённо есть! — подтвердил Ральф, то ли не расслышав, то ли не распознав сарказм в его голосе. — Возможно, он и есть ключ к решению вашей общей проблемы. Впрочем, возможно, и нет, но мне абсолютно точно необходимо его осмотреть.

— Стой, — Коннор нагнулся над ноутбуком, словно от этого Ральф на том конце стал бы его лучше слышать. — Как, по-твоему мнению, он бы мог нам помочь?

Ральф тряхнул плечами и состроил такое лицо, словно бы он говорит самую очевидную вещь на земле:

— Конечно же, речь идёт о групповом сексуальном контакте инфицированных индивидов.

Гэвин даже не услышал слова «инфицированные индивиды», — так его впечатлила часть про «групповой сексуальный контакт», сказанная на серьёзных щах устами доктора медицинских наук.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что жаркий, блядь, тройничок поможет нам всем избавиться от этой ебанины? — поинтересовался он, от переизбытка впечатлений забывая контролировать допустимый и согласованный с Коннором процент мата в своей речи.

Коннор пихнул его ногой, призывая успокоиться.

Ральф кивнул с таким видом, словно они обсуждали здоровое питание или активный отдых на свежем воздухе, а не групповой секс в лечебных целях.

— Жаркий, не жаркий, — это уже дело десятое, но да, полагаю, это может сработать. С высокой долей вероятности.

Коннор задумчиво смотрел куда-то сквозь монитор, затем открыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но тут изображение Ральфа снова пропало.

— Кажется, один из моих сбежавших грызунов для опытов прямо сейчас перегрызает кабель, и мне пора, — сообщили из динамиков сквозь помехи. — Эй, в любом случае, сначала мне нужно осмотреть этого человека! Слышите? Кстати, это мужчина? Женщина? Коннор! Перезво…

Звонок прервался. Коннор закрыл ноутбук. Он посмотрел на Гэвина, затем на его поджатые уши, затем в глаза. Его собственный хвост обеспокоенно метался по поверхности дивана.

Пидор, напротив, вопросительно прилёг Гэвину на колени и замер. Сам Гэвин выжидающе покусывал губу.

— Мы что, действительно собираемся это сделать? — нервно произнёс он наконец.

_День решающий. День_

— Вы предлагаете мне — что? — переспросил Хэнк.

Услышал он всё чётко и без того, но ему нужна была пара лишних секунд, чтобы немного унять разогнавшийся пульс и подумать, что он скажет дальше.

— Заняться с нами сексом, — терпеливо повторил Коннор. — Если, конечно, тебя не смущает факт секса с мужчиной.

— Поверь, этот факт смущает меня в вашем предложении меньше всего, — заверил его Хэнк.

Коннор поправил очки на носу.

— А что смущает? — невинно поинтересовался он, очевидно, издеваясь.

Его выбившаяся из-под колпака ебучая прядка чрезвычайно отвлекала Хэнка от трезвых рассуждений. Рядом тёрся Рид, засунув руки в карманы и без конца оглядываясь по сторонам, хотя вокруг, кроме них троих, никого не было. Помпон на его колпаке при этом смешно дёргался, а под тканью на затылке угадывалось какое-то брожение. Однако Гэвин молчал, а значит, их решение подойти к нему с этой перспективой было уже обговорено, и против он не был.

— Возможно, то, что мужчин будет в два раза больше, чем положено? — ехидно предположил Хэнк, пытаясь за сардонической интонацией скрыть то, как внезапно сорвался его голос.

Коннор кинул быстрый взгляд на Гэвина, затем снова на Хэнка. Хэнк почувствовал, как приходит в движение хвост под его курткой, до сих пор удивительно спокойный с самого утра.

— По мнению нашего доктора, это может помочь, — сказал Коннор. Хэнку показалось, что при слове «доктор» Гэвин был близок к тому, чтобы фыркнуть, но почему-то сдержался. Вместо этого он поймал взгляд Хэнка, пожал плечами и кивнул в подтверждение Конноровых слов.

— Доктор Цветочек считает, что вероятность высока.

Хэнк видел, как под одеждой Рида его хвост тоже находится далеко не в апатии. Выглядел Гэвин смущённо, то и дело начинал теребить край куртки или нервно почесывать щетину. Коннор был, по обыкновению, более собран и уравновешен.

— Мы поговорили и пришли к выводу, что смысл попробовать есть, — сказал он спокойно, хотя Хэнку показалось, что за этими словами стоит гораздо больше, чем он озвучил. — Неизвестно, когда вернётся из Индонезии доктор Камски, а до конца праздников всего несколько дней.

Да уж, выбор был не слишком широк: либо они втроём продолжат после Рождества прикидываться фриками и что-то носить на голове (и тогда Джеффри решит, что он окончательно поехал кукухой и наконец уволит, подумал Хэнк), либо весь участок, а за ним и весь мир узнает, что у трёх взрослых мужиков снова выросли девственные рудименты. Чёрт знает, что тогда начнётся и во что в итоге выльется. Хэнк определённо не был готов в свои года к такой движухе.

И был третий вариант — рискнуть и попробовать заняться сексом с товарищами по несчастью (окей, с молодыми и симпатичными, но, блядь, встречающимися друг с другом), не имея ни малейшего понятия, поможет ли это им вообще и как после этого им всем вместе работать под одной крышей. Одна перспектива заманчивее другой.

Хэнку нещадно захотелось курить, но пожарным датчикам в комнате архива, куда они зашли во время обеда, пользуясь опустевшим офисом, это явно бы не понравилось. Хотя от холодного душа, которым те могли их всех окатить, возможно, перестали бы так гореть его щёки.

Он прокашлялся, чувствуя, что без этого его голос точно будет больше напоминать дверной скрип.

— И как вы… как вы себе это представляете? — спросил он. — Эээ… В порядке живой очереди?

Может быть, они предлагают сделать этот процесс чисто номинальным и относятся к нему так же, как его жена относилась к их сексу в последние годы перед разводом? Тогда он, очевидно, чересчур расчувствовался.

Хэнк успел уже несколько раз проклясть себя за то, что повёлся как последний болван, когда Коннор скромно ответил:

— Мы обсудили это с Гэвином и нашли более резонным, если это будет полноценный секс, а не механическое проникновение. Так нам будет… проще расслабиться.

Учитывая, как сейчас бушевала кровь по всему его телу и как подрагивал хвост под одеждой, постичь дзен у него вряд ли получится, подумал Хэнк.

— Гм… Если ты не в курсе, Андерсон, то ты горячий мужик, — решил прибавить Рид, нахохлившись как воробей и хмурясь так, словно он не комплимент Хэнку делал, а собирался врезать ему по почкам.

Хэнк усмехнулся. Это прозвучало слишком искренне, и на такие слова не хотелось цинично дерзить в ответ. Он покачал головой, не веря, что он сейчас действительно это произнесёт.

— Вы… тоже ничего, парни.

Гэвин фыркнул и заметно дёрнул кошачьим ухом, встопорщив ткань. Весь его вид словно пытался сказать: «ты ещё не видел нас в деле, старик», но вместо этого Хэнк почему-то читал: «просто сними колпак и почеши меня за ушком».

— Думаю, ничего страшного, если мы получим от этого удовольствие, — произнёс Коннор. — Конечно, если ты против, то можно…

— Нет… — быстрее, чем успел всё взвесить, выговорил Хэнк, но было уже поздно отступать. — Нет, в этом, пожалуй, и правда… есть смысл.

Он задумался, прозвучало ли это с его стороны как однозначное «да» (и было ли им?), но тут Коннор задал следующий вопрос. Задал в свойственной ему манере: мягко, осторожно и прямо в лоб:

— Так ты… согласен?

На долю секунды Коннор даже перестал напоминать робота, у которого всегда был наготове особый эвфемистический вокабуляр на тему группового секса. Он откинул волосы со лба, немного смущённо улыбнувшись уголком губ. Хэнк невольно засмотрелся, но поспешил отвести глаза; даже сейчас и при таких обстоятельствах он не считал себя вправе им любоваться.

— Не буду врать, конечно, я об этом думал, — признался он вместо этого. — В конце концов, эта мысль напрашивалась ещё в самый первый день.

Только почему-то он не думал о том, чтобы делать это именно втроём. В своей голове он, если говорить откровенно, представлял их по очереди, и ему было чрезвычайно совестно делать это даже в воображении — что с одним, что с другим. После пары дурацких попыток представить кого-то из них вместе с собой хотя бы просто без одежды он окончательно разозлился на себя и отмахнулся от этих мыслей как от назойливых мух. Говорить об этом Хэнк им, разумеется, не собирался. Как и о том, что вчера был очень близок к тому, чтобы пригласить к себе домой девочку или мальчика по вызову, как-нибудь скрыть уши и хвост и попытаться сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ , но в последний момент, уже набирая номер, передумал, почувствовав себя жалким отчаявшимся кретином.

Коннор с Гэвином снова переглянулись, потом как-то странно потупили глаза, и Хэнк понял, что подобные мысли в первый день были не только у него. Это немного его расслабило. Самую малость.

Они помолчали ещё несколько томительных мгновений, потом Коннор вдруг спросил, видимо, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу:

— Как ты лишился ушек?

Хэнк криво улыбнулся.

— С дочкой подруги моей матери. Ей было девятнадцать, мне шестнадцать. Ушей у неё на тот момент давно уже не было, — он хмыкнул, вспоминая.

— Выходит, мы все лишились девственности с девушками, — заметил Коннор.

— И вот мы здесь, три бисексуальных мужика с кошачьими отростками, — не удержался Гэвин. — Перестань искать невнятные параллели, ботаник. Мы трахаться будем или нет?

Хэнка очень позабавила эта нахохленность, ведь он сам мог посоревноваться с Ридом в том, кому из них двоих сейчас более некомфортно — Коннор, если и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, то, как обычно, виртуозно шифровался. Хэнк даже легко рассмеялся.

— Может, хоть до чьего-нибудь дома дойдём? — сказал он. После невольного смеха ему стало немного легче на душе. Но тут Коннор вдруг застенчиво ему улыбнулся, а Гэвин окинул их обоих каким-то голодным, диковатым взглядом, и Хэнку снова захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Завтра. Накануне выходных. У нас, — сказал он. — Адрес на всякий случай напишу сообщением.

— Да знаю я, где вы живёте, детки, — отмахнулся Хэнк.

Гэвин глянул на него исподлобья — Хэнку показалось бы, что затравленно, если бы его губы не скривила через мгновение наглая ухмылка.

— Мы тебя заездим, _папочка_ , — медленно произнёс он, намеренно выделяя последнее обращение явно из мести за «деток». Прозвучало обещание угрожающе, но Хэнк с ужасом ощутил, как после этих слов его член привстал, уперевшись изнутри в штаны, а кошачьи уши под нелепым колпаком напряглись до какой-то неестественной твёрдости.

Он хотел ответить что-нибудь из разряда «это мы ещё посмотрим, сынок», но вовремя вспомнил, что он уже староват для подобной бравады. Хоть тело и подсказывало ему, что он вполне сможет справиться в постели и с двумя привлекательными мужиками.

— Жду не дождусь, — вместо этого насмешливо сказал он.

Гэвин подмигнул ему — видно, совсем осмелел малец напоследок, — и, развернувшись, направился к дверям. Коннор снова улыбнулся — в этот раз словно извиняясь, — и зачем-то коснулся его плеча.

— В девять, — произнёс он, и лишь лёгкий, едва заметный румянец на его скулах, который вдруг заметил Хэнк, дали понять, что он всё-таки тоже был взволнован. И это было неудивительно — в конце концов, все они ходили как на иголках в последние дни. — Если хочешь — опаздывай. Если не хочешь — не приходи. Я пойму, если ты не придёшь, и Гэвин тоже. Мы все знаем, что никто нам не даёт никаких гарантий, но мы можем попытаться. И мы... я и Гэвин, мы... этого хотим.

Он коротко сжал его руку сквозь ткань и вышел вслед за Ридом.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Хэнк выругался. Намеренно или нет, эта парочка определённо сведёт его с ума.

Он постоял в архиве ещё какое-то время, опершись о стол, прокручивая в голове последние слова Коннора и думая о том, что никуда он нахрен не пойдёт. Хвост под курткой ожесточённо метался и хлестал его по спине, отчётливо давая понять: пойдёт, и ещё как.


	3. Часть третья, в которой ведутся важные разговоры

_День тот самый. Вечер_

Хэнк долго размышлял, стоит ли брать с собой какой-то гостевой презент по такому случаю. Торт? Конфеты, цветы? Боже, стучало в голове, он идет трахаться к двум взрослым мужикам, чтобы попытаться избавиться от грёбаных отростков, о каком этикете тут вообще может идти речь.

Сумо подозрительно обнюхал его в сотый раз за последние дни и улёгся на ковре, не упуская из обзора плавно витающий вслед за ним, ещё влажный после душа, хвост. Хорошо, хоть рычать перестал, порадовался Хэнк. С тех пор, как случилась вся эта ебанина, пса разрывало между преданным собачьим обожанием своего человека и исключительно природной недоверчивостью ко всему, что было связано с котами. Сочетание этого в его ненаглядном хозяине не давало бедняге покоя.

Хэнка, впрочем, колбасило от всего происходящего не меньше, пока он метался по дому добрых полтора часа до выхода, и это не говоря о том, как плохо он спал ночью и каких трудов ему стоило продержаться в адеквате целый рабочий день, пока эти двое мелькали в поле зрения то тут, то там, лишь изредка бросая короткие немые взгляды в его сторону. Накануне Коннор написал, что Хэнку не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться и все приготовления (что бы это ни значило в его экзотическом понимании) они берут на себя. Хэнк хотел угрюмо пошутить, что он как-нибудь переживёт, если его путь от двери до их кровати не будет выстлан лепестками роз, но почему-то передумал. Так же, обменявшись несколькими жгуче неловкими фразами, они выяснили, что пользоваться резинками ни у кого из них нет ни объективных причин, ни желания. Коннор даже деловито предположил, что отсутствие «дополнительных преград», вероятно, может положительно сказаться на достижении ими «нужного результата», и Хэнк почувствовал, что у него покраснели даже кончики ушек под шерстью. Учитывая это, а также тот факт, что подобной моральной подготовки не требовали у него даже квалификационные тесты, штурм крупнейшего детройтского наркопритона и собственная свадьба, Хэнк всё ещё не особо догонял, на какой он стороне баррикад: оголтелого безрассудства или какого-то абсурдного благоразумия.

Это была короткая, сухая и самая волнительная переписка в жизни Хэнка, и почему-то он подозревал, что она была такой не только для него. Он откуда-то был уверен, что, пусть за выверенные формулировки сообщений и был ответственен однозначно Коннор, но по ту сторону экрана ушастые засранцы, без сомнений, находились вдвоём. Может, даже, в постели или в обнимку, склонив головы над телефоном, раздумывая вместе над ответами и почти наверняка соприкасаясь кошачьими ушами. Эта картина представлялась Хэнку очень явственно. Не менее явственным был приснившийся ему той же ночью сон, в котором он, сидя между ними, клал ладони на их макушки и мягко подталкивал друг к другу, чтобы они целовались у него перед носом, пока он гладил их за ушками и чувствовал на себе тепло и тяжесть двух тел.

Утреннее пребывание в душе впервые за много лет заиграло для Хэнка новыми красками.

Время поджимало; в конце концов, он нацепил наименее аляповатую рубашку из тех, что были у него в гардеробе, захватил из бара бутылку хорошего красного вина, давненько простаивающую без дела, и набрал из кухонного шкафчика специй. Он решил, что, оправдываясь холодом, приготовит им всем глинтвейн — это он, слава богу, хорошо умел. Хотя бы будет, с чего начать.

На пороге их квартиры в светлом вестибюле он стоял ровно в девять, но заставил себя нажать на кнопку звонка только через несколько минут. Дверь открыл Гэвин и, не здороваясь, с ухмылкой посторонился, впуская его внутрь. Неподалёку нашёлся и Коннор, который, в отличие от Рида, соизволил сказать:

— Здравствуй, Хэнк, — и, как всегда, улыбнулся.

Хэнк заставил себя изречь несчастное «привет, ребятки» и стянул с головы капюшон. Хвост уже выбрался из укрытия, тут же оплетя правую ногу. По тому, как парни попытались спрятать любопытство на лицах, он осознал, что впервые высвободил его при них полностью. Его хвост не только был другого цвета, но и ощутимо длиннее и, кроме того, более пушистым (Хэнк, честно говоря, заколебался после беспокойного сна собирать шерсть с кровати, которая выглядела теперь по утрам так, словно с ним снова, как в давние времена, дрых Сумо). На головах парней наконец не было дурацких маскарадных колпаков, уши и хвосты были освобождены из повседневного плена и были этому откровенно рады. Ридовы ушки вело в стороны, Конноровы — спокойно и внимательно стояли торчком; его хвост выглядывал через руку, засунутую в карман домашних штанов. Хвост Гэвина вальяжно и по-хозяйски плавал за его спиной из стороны в сторону. Теперь, когда ничто не было спрятано под одеждой, разница в рудиментах очень бросалась в глаза. Хэнк попытался отогнать непрошено пришедшую в голову мысль о котятах.

Он протянул пакет с вином и специями куда-то между ними двумя и скованно пояснил:

— Для глинтвейна.

— Я приготовлю, — тут же отозвался Коннор, принимая пакет и сразу улетучиваясь на кухню, не дав Хэнку ни единого шанса что-либо возразить.

Надежда чем-то занять руки на время неловких пауз испарилась вместе с ним.

Хэнк огляделся. В их совместной (теперь) небольшой, но просторной квартире было, можно сказать, даже уютно. Правда, в глаза слишком явно бросалось противоборство распиздяйства Гэвина и щепетильной любви к порядку Коннора, которые пока что вели равный счёт. На аккуратно заправленной кровати живописно валялась тарелка с почти вывалившимися ошметками апельсиновой кожуры. Сквозь прибранный письменный стол путеводной нитью Ариадны струились провода Ридовых наушников, идущие прямо из напоминающего гнездо клубка. Почему Гэвин предпочитал провода в век беспроводных технологий, оставалось загадкой. На комоде были расставлены фоторамки, на одной из которых ушастый маленький Коннор держал за руку миловидную девочку-ровесницу, на другой — не менее ушастый, но чуть более взрослый Рид гонял по газону футбольный мяч. В углу стояла небольшая аккуратная ель и скромно светилась гирляндой. В целом всё выглядело куда приличнее, чем в тот единственный раз, когда Хэнк вынуждено заглядывал сюда вместе с Гэвином в промежутке между двумя вызовами — много лет назад, когда их ещё ставили работать вместе. Тогда квартира Рида куда больше напоминала его собственную нынешнюю холостяцкую берлогу. Коннор определённо вносил оживление в её интерьер всем своим существованием. Это был _их_ дом.

С кухни раздалось бряканье посуды, затем звук вытащенной из стекла пробки и льющейся куда-то жидкости. Хэнк понадеялся, что Коннор не напортачит, испортив его вино до состояния, когда его невозможно будет пить, и хотел было пойти за ним и проследить, но Гэвин вдруг достал из кармана сигареты, вытащил одну и протянул ему.

— Будешь?

— А то, — кивнул Хэнк, радуясь, что сможет пристроить руки, которые совсем не находили себе места, хоть куда-нибудь.

Гэвин напялил поверх футболки худи, и они прошли на маленький балкончик. Сверху открывался незамысловатый, но в целом умиротворяющий вид на спальный район. Внизу во дворе играли дети, совершенно полноправные обладатели своих ушей и хвостов. Хэнк порадовался, что этаж достаточно высокий и снизу в темноте нельзя толком разглядеть, что у них двоих на головах.

Гэвин щёлкнул зажигалкой, затянулся, затем поднёс огонь к сигарете Хэнка, выдыхая дым в сторону. Хэнк почувствовал его тёплые пальцы своими, слегка подзамёрзшими, и это было неожиданно приятно.

Гэвин продлил это касание — всего на долю секунды, но Хэнк заметил, — затем отстранился, прищурившись, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— Есть новости? — спросил Хэнк. Дым незнакомых сигарет горчил где-то в горле, но это тоже было хорошее ощущение, правильное. То, что сейчас ему было нужно.

Гэвин качнул головой. Он вдруг стал серьёзен; на лице больше не было и следа дерзкой насмешливости, с которой он встретил его у порога.

— Только мысли, — сказал он. Хэнк выжидающе смотрел на него, и он, снова сделав затяжку, продолжил: — Мы с Коннором думали, с чем это может быть связано. Почему именно мы… и ты.

— И что надумали? — Хэнк невольно отметил, как напряглись его ушки и замер хвост, снова юркнувший под одежду от холода.

— Ну… например, это может быть связано с тем, что я был в тебя влюблён. Долго. До Коннора.

Хэнк едва подавил приступ кашля, слишком интенсивно втянув дым. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он удивился, однако, это было не так. Скорее даже, ровно наоборот, — услышал то, что ожидал.

Он просто банально нервничал. Они никогда не обсуждали это, Гэвин — так и не найдя в себе сил и смелости в своё время, Хэнк — предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не происходило. Он не был удивлён, что Рид поднял сейчас эту тему, но всё равно оказался не готов.

— Неужели, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь и опираясь о перила. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что отвечать на признания в уже прошедшей любви.

Гэвин тоже сложил руки на перила, стряхнул пепел с сигареты. Их локти почти соприкасались. Одно из Гэвиновых ушей трепыхнулось, но затихло.

— Втюрился в тебя, как пацан, когда меня только определили в наш участок, — продолжил он. — Но ты тогда был женат.

Хэнк молчал. Он помнил всё это — долгие взгляды, неловкие шутки, попытки подсесть за обедом или нарваться ехать вместе на очередное дело. Он не был ни идиотом, ни слепцом. Но Гэвин влюбился не в то время и, пожалуй, не в того человека. Будь Хэнк помоложе, посмелее, похолостее, в конце концов, — он бы, вероятно, и рискнул. Зажал бы парня в тёмном углу, дав ему если не отношения в том смысле, в котором тот их жаждал, так хотя бы хороший секс. Загадывать наперёд у Хэнка всегда в этих вопросах выходило так себе, но — как знать, быть может, это стало бы началом чего-то, чему Хэнк долго бы пытался подобрать название и в конце концов наверняка бы забил, потому что не суть. Молодой Гэвин был смешным, ершистым, трогательным. Хэнк помнил и своё странно-отеческое желание потрепать его по волосам, а перед этим дать подзатыльник дурной голове за то, что тот вечно лезет на рожон. Всыпать по первое число и потом стиснуть его, брыкающегося, шипящего, в грубых и крепких объятиях, зная: это то, что тому и нужно.

— Я правда старался не лезть, Андерсон, но потом ты развёлся, и… — заговорил было Гэвин и снова замолк, сообразив, что Хэнк, скорее всего, не горит желанием вспоминать ни тот период, ни тот эпизод.

Но было поздно — у обоих в памяти уже всплыл вечер, когда Гэвин случайно наткнулся на Андерсона в баре недалеко от участка, где тот сидел за стойкой, хмуро цедя виски. В тот день Хэнк подписал бумаги о разводе, и всё, что мог сделать Гэвин в ответ на его слова об этом, — это купить ему и себе выпить ещё. Потом были длинные и странно уютные паузы — про бывшую жену Хэнк не имел желания трепаться, говорить о работе никому из них не хотелось, а общие темы упорно не желали находиться, но молчать вдвоём всё равно было приятно. Потом было тёмное такси и рука Гэвина, _случайно_ соскользнувшая на Хэнково колено и пробывшая там всю дорогу до его дома. Хэнк по какой-то причине не сбрасывал её, и сквозь пелену алкогольного тумана Гэвин едва находил в себе силы сдерживаться и не набрасываться на него прямо там, на заднем сиденье. Он вышел из такси вслед за Хэнком, который явно того не ожидал, и как только машина уехала, надвинулся на него у порога его опустевшего дома. Когда их лица оказались слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы можно было списать это на проблемы с координацией после нескольких порций виски, за дверью тоскливо заскулил пёс, а Хэнк пробормотал какую-то чушь про то, что им ещё вместе работать, и мягко отстранил его от себя, пьяного и обнаглевшего. Гэвин тогда лишь хмыкнул — горько, болезненно, — и после того, как они молча выкурили на крыльце по последней сигарете, уехал.

— Я не был тогда готов, Рид, — проговорил Хэнк. Он решил не добавлять бессмысленное: «Но это не значит, что мне не хотелось».

Гэвин затянулся, разглядывая его поникшие уши. Отвернулся.

— Знаю, — сказал он в темноту перед собой. — Я надеялся, что тебе просто нужно время. Но после того, как жена забрала у тебя сына, ты совсем замкнулся и никого к себе не подпускал.

— Джеффри пиздабол, — пробормотал Хэнк.

— Честно сказать, об этом знали все, не только кэп, — осторожно произнёс Гэвин, всё ещё опасаясь реакции. Но Хэнк был на удивление спокоен. Это тогда он рвал, метал и уходил в запой. Сейчас он, очевидно, мог относиться к этому если уж не философски, то, по крайней мере, как к пережитому этапу. Гэвин усмехнулся. — Чэнь называла тебя моей личной чумой. Что есть, то есть, Андерсон, ты и правда та ещё зараза. Но тогда ты стал просто редкостной сволочью, и мне пришлось отвалить.

Хэнк пожал плечами, то ли извиняясь, то ли показывая, что, мол, что уж теперь.

— Одна из причин, по которой я приударил за Коннором, когда он пришёл, — только чтоб от тебя отвлечься, — признался вдруг Гэвин. — А потом, когда понял, что втюхался в него по самые яйца, было уже поздно.

— Что «поздно»?

— Всё поздно, — Гэвин затушил окурок в пепельнице.

Хэнк помолчал.

— Коннор знает?

— Да, — Гэвин невесело улыбнулся. — Это пиздец как странно для меня, но у нас нет секретов друг от друга.

Снизу внезапно раздался чей-то безумно-радостный визг, и уши их обоих рефлекторно встопорщились на резкий звук. Они поймали друг друга на взглядах, направленных на чужие макушки, и невольно и синхронно улыбнулись одинаковым мыслям. Кошачья природа была совершенно неконтролируема; совладать с ней мог только уникум Коннор.

— Ты же знаешь, Гэвин, — Хэнк перестал улыбаться. Голос его после курения на морозе слегка охрип. — Я не лучшая партия.

— Мне было похер, — поделился Гэвин. А потом, подумав, добавил уже тише, но вполне слышимо: — Да и сейчас бы было.

Губы Хэнка снова тронула улыбка и быстро затерялась в бороде.

— Скажи мне честно, Андерсон, — попросил вдруг Гэвин, шмыгнув носом. — У меня хоть шансы тогда были?

Хэнк осознал, что его хвост снова высунулся и полез обвивать Ридову талию. Он заставил его вернуться, пока тот не заметил.

— Больше, чем у кого-либо, — честно ответил он.

Гэвин встретился с ним глазами на мгновение, затем отвел взгляд в сторону города, хмыкнул. Достал ещё одну сигарету, повертел в пальцах, не торопясь поджигать. Они немного помолчали, думая каждый о своём.

— Окей, Рид. Откровение в ответ на откровение, — вздохнул Хэнк, нарушая тишину, разбавленную лишь далёкими отзвуками улиц и редкими голосами. — Когда Коннора ко мне приставили, я… чёрт, — он стиснул окурок между пальцев и замолк.

— Ты — что? — услышал вдруг он сбоку.

В дверях стоял непонятно когда успевший подкрасться Коннор, с поразительной ловкостью удерживая сразу три кружки дымящегося глинтвейна, и смотрел на него своими грустными понимающими глазищами. Его уши навострились в их сторону — и кошачьи, и человечьи, — и тут до Хэнка дошло, что инициатива Коннора оставить их с Ридом наедине была далеко не случайностью, а чётко спланированной операцией. Коннор был в одной свободной футболке, и Гэвин молча стянул с себя худи и накинул ему на плечи. Тот улыбнулся ему благодарно, отдал им двоим по кружке, обхватил двумя ладонями свою. Хэнк подумал, что ведь и правда — говорить о таких вещах в данном случае следовало не только Гэвину.

— Я… — он стиснул кружку в руках. Стекло обжигало пальцы, но Хэнк этого почти не чувствовал. — Ты мне нравился. Думаю, я был влюблён. Когда ты только пришёл. Довольно сильно влюблён, вообще-то. Не думал, что я так ещё умею. Я даже хотел… блядь, — он запнулся, отпил немного из кружки, потому что горло нещадно стянуло сухостью. Глинтвейн Коннор умудрился не запороть, хоть и приготовил его совсем не так, как это делал Хэнк. Но вкуса, как и температуры, Хэнк всё равно почти не ощущал. Возможно, дело было в том, что он уже довольно долго находился на холоде. Или в том, что это был самый откровенный его разговор за последние лет десять.

— Что ты хотел, Хэнк? — мягко спросил Коннор, поощряя говорить дальше. Несмотря на то, что признаваться во всем этом ему жутко не хотелось, голос Коннора магическим образом развязывал язык.

— Хотел, ну… позвать тебя куда-нибудь. После работы там или на выходных, — пробурчал Хэнк. Ему было не по себе от того, как Гэвин пронизывал его взглядом, выражения которого он не мог понять. Он заставил себя посмотреть на него и сказал: — Но ты опередил меня, приятель. А вставать у кого-то на пути… не по мне.

Да и кому он вообще сдался, прибавил он мысленно, тем более кому-то вроде Коннора. Хэнк также ума не мог приложить, зачем он сам нужен был Риду, который, имея беспроигрышный шарм заправского мудилы, мигом нашёл бы себе пару в десятки раз получше. Собственно, напомнил себе он, Гэвин и нашёл.

Коннор склонил голову, изучая что-то в его лице. От такого его сканирующего взгляда у Хэнка вечно бежал холодок по спине, ещё с самого их знакомства; в этот раз ещё и встала дыбом шерсть на ушах и хвосте.

— По тебе было не сказать, — произнёс Коннор, сделав про себя какие-то выводы.

То время Хэнк тоже помнил прекрасно. Как отмахивался от его обходительного «доброе утро, лейтенант», как не благодарил за принесённый кофе, как заставлял его корпеть до ночи над бесчисленными рапортами, какие синяки были у него под глазами на утро. Парень ведь просто хотел наладить контакт и заниматься любимым делом, а Хэнк заваливал его опостылевшей бюрократической ерундой, да ещё и порой хамил в придачу. Какое счастье, что Фаулер через полгода всё-таки внял его просьбе и перевёл Коннора к Риду, подумал Хэнк. Тот, в отличие от него, хотя бы чувства свои смог выразить по-человечески и не убивал его здоровье.

— Я вел себя как мудак, знаю, — он не хотел оправдываться, но чувствовал необходимость что-то сказать. — Я терпеть не мог, когда ко мне приставляли новичков, и Джефф это отлично знал. Я не лучший образчик для подражания, — он развёл руками.

— Ты профессионал в своём деле, и это капитан тоже отлично знал, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Ты многому меня научил. И Гэвина тоже… в своё время, — он кинул секундный взгляд на Рида, но даже за этот миг в нём успело мелькнуть столько интимной, плохо скрываемой нежности, что Хэнк отвёл глаза и принялся усиленно вдавливать в пепельницу давно потухший окурок.

Хэнк помнил: когда выяснилось, что эти двое начали встречаться, он ощутил себя полным идиотом, враз перестав прокручивать в голове слова, которые уже никогда не сказал бы своему стажёру. В то же время он почувствовал и облегчение, досадное и едкое, ведь голос вернувшегося наконец здравого смысла, в подтверждение всех страхов и сомнений, успокаивающе шептал: «Теперь можно не пытаться. В этом всё равно не было смысла, старый болван». Коннор тихо и восторженно светился за соседним столом, а Рид сконфуженно шмыгал носом и опускал голову в бумаги в попытках не пялиться на него со своего места слишком часто. Они были молоды и счастливы — так откровенно и неприкрыто, что у Хэнка искренне не получалось желать им зла. А за тоскливую пустоту внутри он мог винить лишь самого себя.

Хвост под его курткой зябко приютился вокруг пояса. К чертям всё это, решил Хэнк, отступать было уже поздно.

— Уж не знаю, связано ли это, как вы думаете, с отростками, но, раз Гэвин рассказал, что он… и я подумал… — он на миг сжал ледяную перекладину перил так, что побелели костяшки руки. — Что вам следует это знать.

— Я думаю, это было правильное решение, — кивнул Коннор. — Рассказать нам. Обоим.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы также _оба_ об этом забыли после сегодняшней ночи, — предупредил Хэнк. — В любом случае. Вам это ясно?

Он выглядел достаточно грозно, произнося это, даже несмотря на напряжённо торчащие из седых волос ушки.

— Как скажешь, Хэнк, — покорно сказал Коннор. Он решил, что они чуть позже подумают над тем, что им следует помнить, а что забыть. — Если размышлять дальше, то у нас выходит замкнутый круг, — заметил он.

— У нас выходит «третий лишний», — возразил Хэнк. — Давайте называть вещи своими именами, парни.

— Мне показалось, мы только что выяснили, что тут никто не лишний, — глаза Коннора пронзительно сверкнули за линзами; он приподнял брови, и лицо его приобрело выражение чрезвычайной непоколебимости. Выглядело это, пожалуй, довольно пугающе вкупе с кроткой улыбкой, бродящей по губам.

За те три года, что Хэнк проработал бок о бок с Коннором, он успел уяснить, что если сквозь мягкие черты и дружелюбную улыбку проскальзывает вот эта вот непрошибаемая уверенность в собственной правоте, — то всё, дело труба.

Собственно, так оно и было.

Ему безумно хотелось снова закурить, но тянуть дальше было ещё невыносимее.

— Не будем забывать, зачем мы здесь, — сказал он, и это прозвучало неожиданно жёстко. — Избавимся от этого дерьма на головах и на задницах да разойдёмся.

Задумчивая улыбка сошла с губ Коннора.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это может не сработать? — серьёзно спросил он.

— Слишком хорошо понимаю, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, верно? К тому же, на второй половине праздников мне наконец привезут Коула, не могу же я показаться перед ним в таком виде. Он и так, наверное, забыл, как я выгляжу. Последний раз мы виделись на суде три с лишним года назад.

Он тут же пожалел, что ляпнул об этом. Вопрос того, как объяснить свои вернувшиеся уши сыну, был для него, пожалуй, даже насущнее вопроса, как объяснить этот же факт всему остальному миру. Хэнк не был уверен, говорила ли с Коулом его мать на излюбленную тему всех родителей о пестиках и тычинках и не успела ли просветить его, куда однажды деваются кошачьи рудименты. Даже если так, это не упростило бы ему задачу.

Хэнк уставился в свою кружку, задаваясь вопросом, ляпнет ли он сегодня ещё что-нибудь настолько же личное или судьба будет к нему милосердна и заткнёт ему рот. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, у него даже были идеи, как и чем это можно сделать.

Гэвин молча хлопнул его по плечу, словно какой-нибудь старый друг. В любых других обстоятельствах это было бы неуместно и глупо — ведь они никогда не были близки и даже не были приятелями, — но сейчас Хэнк вынужден был признать: парни действительно были единственными, кто способен его понять. От этого короткого, неуклюжего и искреннего жеста ему, вопреки всему, стало немного легче.

— Пойдёмте внутрь, — предложил наконец Коннор. — Здесь холодно, вы оба замёрзли.

Словно только вспомнив, что на нём лишь одна футболка, Гэвин поёжился, затем отпустил плечо Хэнка и кивнул ему на дверь. Что-то в этом кивке настораживало, но выбор у Хэнка был не сильно широк — в конце концов, он решился прийти сюда не для того, чтобы превращаться в упрямую сосульку.

Подозревая, что сейчас случится, Хэнк перешагнул порог. Так и есть — он столкнулся нос к носу с Коннором, который и не собирался отступать назад. С ласковой настойчивостью шлагбаума он перегородил ему дорогу, и Хэнк едва успел затормозить, чуть не расплескав содержимое своей кружки. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить исходившее от Коннора тепло и непередаваемый запах _дома_ — так пахнет их одежда, мелькнула у него мысль, их волосы, их постель.

Рид нарисовался сзади, закрыл дверь на балкон и, оперевшись на неё, отрезал все пути отступления. Хэнк оценил слаженность их действий — это снова была откровенная, бессовестно спланированная ловушка. Коннор осторожно выцепил кружку из его немного согревшихся пальцев и отставил на подоконник вместе с почти нетронутой своей. Хэнк обессиленно наблюдал за ним, осознавая, что — всё, вот _оно_ , оно _происходит_.

— Ладно, парни, давайте серьёзно, — он попытался справиться с лёгкой паникой, собираясь задать вопрос, который не мог им не задать, прежде чем станет поздно: — Со мной всё ясно. Но вы, пусть и вынужденно, пригласили третьего в свою постель. Обычно парочки идут на это по другим причинам… — он усмехнулся. — Вы уверены, что у вас всё будет в порядке? Мы ещё можем всё отме…

Обрывая его на полуслове, Коннор невесомо положил руки ему на пояс и слегка нервозно дёрнул хвостом. Под рёбрами у Хэнка что-то жарко шевельнулось. Коннор никогда не был к нему так близко, кроме того злополучного дня на крыше. Хэнку нестерпимо захотелось снять с него чёртовы очки, но руки словно налились свинцом.

— Есть кое-что, о чём вы не знали, лейтенант. — От официоза, с которым Коннор неизменно обращался к нему в первые месяцы работы, у него что-то тоскливо и знакомо затянуло в груди. — Вы тоже нравились мне.

Хэнк подумал, что если это шутка или, ещё хуже, попытка утешения, то она совершенно ни к чему. Он даже попытался разозлиться, но вместо этого ощутил лишь горечь и усталость.

— Тебе нет необходимости врать, Коннор, — произнёс он, вздохнув. — У меня встанет на тебя и так.

Коннор снял свои очки сам и отложил куда-то в сторону, спокойно и неспешно. Когда в офисе за столом напротив он так же снимал их и тёр уставшие от монитора и бумаг глаза, Хэнк старался не смотреть на него. Он ума не мог приложить, почему без очков Коннор выглядел едва ли не обнажённым.

Сейчас Хэнк уже не смог бы оторвать взгляд.

— Но это правда, — просто сказал Коннор. — Ты был честен, и мне тоже незачем врать тебе. Первые месяцы я… испытывал симпатии к вам обоим.

Коннор не врал. Когда он перевёлся в их участок, ничто не помешало ему беззастенчиво запасть на двоих сразу. Вот только Гэвин, нахально ухмыльнувшийся при знакомстве и окрестивший его «новичком», хотя Коннор работал в полиции не первый год, почти сразу начал его сторониться и отпускать ехидные шуточки. Коннор поначалу недоумевал, чем он вызывал такую к себе неприязнь, однако это не мешало ему отвечать на выпады в свою сторону успешным игнорированием или — изредка — острой иронией. После недолгих наблюдений явственно напрашивался вывод: в офисе и, видимо, по жизни Гэвин Рид не жалует вообще никого — кроме, разве что, офицера Чэнь. Та каким-то чудом умудрялась быть ему другом и даже пресекать время от времени облавы сарказма, если тот вконец забывался и начинал перебарщивать. Расположить к себе местного языкастого мудака с устоявшейся репутацией Коннор находил задачей любопытной, тем более что мудак был в его вкусе; однако у мрачного и нелюдимого лейтенанта Андерсона, к которому его приставили и с которым он проводил на тот момент почти всё своё время, оказались слишком тёплые пальцы, которых он случайно коснулся, передавая пачку бумаг.

Хэнк молчал, не в силах подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы описать Конноров специфический вкус на мужиков. «Испытывать симпатии» к двум главным гондонам на участке — это ещё постараться надо. Парень явно любил приключения.

— Понимаю, с моей стороны это было крайне… неэтично. Но я ничего не мог поделать с этим, — на скулы Коннора снова прокрался тот самый лёгкий, едва заметный румянец. — Вы оба отталкивали меня, это было интересно и… больно, — он на миг сомкнул губы в тонкую линию, нахмурился. «Ему было _интересно_ , понимаете ли», — повторил про себя Хэнк. «Интересы» Коннора были, очевидно, с того же поля, что и вкусы. Хэнк постарался также отогнать паскудные мысли о том, что он, сам того не подозревая, когда-то был тем, из-за кого Коннор испытывал боль. — Но когда меня назначили твоим напарником, я решил, что это будет моим знаком. И сосредоточился на тебе, — он невинно улыбнулся.

Признания Коннора в чувствах больше были похожи на перечень военных планов по захвату врага, однако глаза, которые теперь не были скрыты стёклами и находились так беззащитно близко, что Хэнк мог разглядеть в них собственные кошачьи уши, давали понять, что сейчас он искренен как никогда.

— Пойми меня правильно, я не хотел навязываться, — руки Коннора осторожно и медленно огладили его пояс через куртку, как будто успокаивая, _приручая_. — Я знал, что ты недавно развёлся и у тебя непростая ситуация… Ты действительно мне нравился, и я просто хотел понять, смогу ли я постепенно… завоевать тебя.

Мысль о том, что в Конноре временами буйствует маленький бессовестный Наполеон, только укрепилась у Хэнка в голове. Руки на его поясе с едва слышным шорохом скользили по ткани, и его крайне интересовал вопрос: то, что делал сейчас Коннор на глазах у Рида, было частью их совместного «плана» или его личной тактической импровизацией? Неприятно ему, конечно, не было — наоборот, ненавязчивые, но вполне очевидной направленности прикосновения пускали по всему телу сладкие волны мурашек, которые терялись где-то под шерстью хвоста. Шерсть на рудиментах всё ещё стояла дыбом. Коннор соблазнял его — это было так очевидно и так естественно, что Хэнку было не по себе. Разумеется, они собрались здесь по недвусмысленной причине и, вероятно, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, но…

— Мне казалось, у меня даже начало получаться, — продолжал делиться Коннор. — Тогда, на крыше, ты… посмотрел на меня иначе.

— Ты спас меня если не от смерти, то уж наверняка от переломанных костей, — проворчал Хэнк, спрашивая себя, что можно было ещё прочитать в том его взгляде, кроме «ебать мой хуй, я только что чуть не откинул копыта».

Разумеется, он тут же себе ответил. Глубоко запрятанные воспоминания весь сегодняшний вечер выбирались наружу, с каждым разом всё смелее и смелее. Среди них было и воспоминание о том, как на той несчастной крыше Коннор неловко дёрнулся ему навстречу, коротко и пронзительно обняв. О том, как Хэнк почувствовал на миг его лёгкий ненавязчивый парфюм вперемешку с запахом молодого и сильного тела, разгорячённого бегом. Тогда Хэнк убедил себя: Коннор лишь хочет его успокоить, ведь это так, чёрт возьми, логично — успокаивать того, кто только что был на волосок от бестолковой гибели. Но это не помогло ему удержаться от того, чтобы не сжать судорожно в ответ ткань его пиджака на спине и не пробормотать какие-то нелепые слова благодарности в _человеческое_ ухо. Не помогло забыть, как растрепавшиеся мягкие волосы коснулись на миг его щеки.

Хэнк вообще ощущал себя каким-то бедовым — ему ничего не помогало.

— Я понимаю, как сложно тебе было, но я рад, что ты рассказал о своих чувствах, Хэнк, — произнёс Коннор негромко. Он смотрел прямо и ясно, и его ушки топорщились на голове с очаровательной серьёзностью. — Потому что теперь я знаю, что я мог бы тебя добиться.

Зато сам Хэнк не знал, радоваться ему теперь или плакать — в него, старого идиота, были когда-то влюблены двое красивых молодых копов, которые после тщетных попыток вполне закономерно начали встречаться друг с другом, пока он куковал в одиночестве с псом и бутылкой вискаря. «Иду по жизни, проёбывая» — это было как раз про его случай.

— Я бы продолжил, пусть и не знал об этом тогда, — между тем сообщил Коннор. — Но Гэвин… неожиданно предложил подвезти меня до дома, когда я задержался в участке, — он вдруг улыбнулся, опустив на миг ресницы. — Точнее, он едва ли не загнал меня в машину силком. В начале пути я, честно говоря, думал, что он везёт меня расчленять.

— Я волновался, дурила, — подал голос Гэвин. Хэнк не мог не улыбнуться. Рид, который вслух признавал, что способен волноваться, был чем-то новеньким. — Это ты у нас можешь с одним лицом мочить преступников и целоваться.

Коннор на это лишь смешливо фыркнул. Хэнк почувствовал, как кончик мягкого гибкого хвоста коснулся тыльной стороны его руки, и ему стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не повернуть ладонь и не потрогать пушистую тёмную шерсть.

— А на следующий день он пригласил меня на свидание, и я… — проговорил Коннор и почему-то замолк, смяв на мгновение в руках ткань Хэнковой куртки.

— И ты согласился, — закончил за него Хэнк, горько усмехнувшись. Коннор кивнул. — Что ж, ты сделал резонный выбор. Это не удивительно и не страшно, приятель.

Завоеватель позволил себе быть завоёванным, подумал он. Какая грустная и красивая ирония.

Коннор кинул нерешительный взгляд на Гэвина, совершенно не зная, что сказать. Хэнк тоже молчал, солидарно признавая, что говорить тут и правда было нечего.

Но слова, разумеется, нашлись у Гэвина Рида.

— О боги, да засоситесь вы уже, мужики, — он закатил глаза. — Или я столкну ваши ушастые головы сам. У вас минута, а потом я покажу, как надо.

Что ж, было бы глупо не признать очевидное: если Коннор предпочитал действовать постепенно, то Гэвин обычно рубил с плеча. Так было сейчас, так было и тогда, три с лишним года назад. Пронаблюдав некоторое время за смазливым новичком и его попытками подружиться с местным Северусом Снейпом, он отчётливо понял, что однажды это имеет все шансы закончиться совсем не тем, что он сможет вынести. И в один из обеденных перерывов позвал Коннора, невинно ковыряющегося вилкой в своём контейнере, на свидание. Только чтобы тот не клеился больше к Хэнку, сказал себе тогда Гэвин. Предварительно он даже подвёз его накануне, заодно узнав, где тот живёт, чтобы в день икс эффектно за ним заехать — действовать он решил быстро и агрессивно. Коннор озадаченно пялился на него всю рабочую неделю, а в субботу снова сел к нему в машину, пристегнул ремень и поправил воротник рубашки, на долю секунды оголив шею, таким движением, что Гэвин впервые за весь свой двадцатилетний водительский стаж перепутал газ и тормоз. Они сходили на свидание. Потом ещё на одно, и ещё. Потом это слегка вышло из-под контроля, и спустя пару месяцев Коннор переехал к нему, но зато он действительно перестал пытаться сблизиться с лейтенантом. Да Рид и сам перестал. Внезапно для него самого ему стало не до того — сразу после Хэнка Андерсона он с размаху впечатался в ничуть не меньший катаклизм, на новеньком блестящем значке которого красовалось «детектив Коннор Бишоп, полиция Детройта».

Коннор рассказал ему всё как есть почти сразу — он был одним из тех людей, которые предпочитали вносить ясность в отношения с первых дней. Гэвин тогда нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой, — он подумал, это было бы смешно, если бы не было так драматично. За прошедшие годы Хэнк слишком прочно въелся ему под кожу, и Гэвин давно уже не рассчитывал, что кому-то удастся с этим что-то поделать — все его предыдущие попытки заканчивались полнейшим фиаско. Но Коннор — глупый, ничего не подозревающий новичок, который был как никто близок к тому, чтобы пойти по его собственным следам идиотской любви к упрямому бородатому старику, — смог. Коннор, который покупал древние дурацкие фильмы и просил смотреть их вместе с ним. Коннор, который ласково целовал его в плечо в ванной по утрам, а потом насмешливо щипался за ягодицы. Коннор, который кидал пакет продуктов на заднее сиденье машины и садился _рядом_. Гэвин понял, что не имеет права не признаться ему в ответ. Оратор из него был неважный, и было безумно сложно найти нужные слова. Но он считал, что попытка у него всего одна, и он вдруг понял, что не простит себе, если не сделает этого. Потому что Коннор, эта невыносимая честная задница, заслуживал знать. У его душераздирающе корявой речи была лишь одна цель: дать Коннору понять, что, пусть их отношения и завязались благодаря порыву эгоистичной ревности и отчаянному стремлению забыться в ком-то другом, Гэвин даже не рассчитывал, что он станет для него самым близким и родным человеком.

Коннор выслушал его внимательно и спокойно; Гэвин скрепя сердце готовился, что после этого он уйдёт. Он думал, что сам почти наверняка ушёл бы, узнав такое. Он был готов принять его решение, каким бы оно ни было. Но, к его дичайшему облегчению, Коннор понял. И остался.

В итоге этот разговор лишь ещё больше их сблизил.

Хэнк каждый день неизбежно маячил в их повседневной жизни где-то на заднем плане. Изредка он сверлил хмурыми нечитаемыми взглядами то одного, то второго, но ни разу не проронил ни слова по поводу их отношений, о которых неведомым образом негласно прознал почти весь участок (Чэнь клялась, что она здесь ни при чём). Коннор продолжал работать с ним, оставаясь, по язвительным комментариям Гэвина, словно выпускница пансиона благородных девиц, оплотом вежливости и воспитанности. Гэвин немного охреневал от больного, тянущего чувства внутри, которое появлялось при виде их двоих рядом и которому нельзя было подобрать ни одного существующего названия. Однако ему потребовалось лишь один раз психануть, а Коннору — один раз припереть его к стенке, стиснув запястья в стальной хватке, чтобы продемонстрировать самым охренительным отсосом в жизни Рида всю серьёзность своих намерений, а затем подтвердить их словами у самых его губ. Словами, которые Рид раньше слышал только в кино, а теперь вдруг сказал их и сам — в ответ.

Наблюдать за их совместной работой Гэвину пришлось недолго — в один прекрасный день Андерсон вышел из кабинета капитана, не глядя ни на кого, и скрылся в курилке, а Фаулер вызвал их с Коннором к себе и без лишних слов всучил наводки на дело о двинутом хорвате, который зачем-то и как-то угнал из зоопарка белого медведя вместе со смотрителем, попутно убив из охотничьего ружья нескольких работников. Тогда у них выдалась весёлая неделька, плавно перетёкшая в месяц, а затем в года совместной работы самого эффективного дуэта участка. Вопрос о том, что Хэнк сказал Фаулеру, со временем забылся сам собой.

Они искренне считали Хэнка пройденным этапом для обоих; обсудить это на берегу для Коннора было так же естественно, как для Гэвина — в новинку, но то, что идея была правильной, оба понимали прекрасно. Эта тема никогда не была запретной, лишь только болезненной и бередящей старые раны. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые искоренить полностью получилось бы, пожалуй, только лоботомией. Так уж вышло, что они жили не в сказке, где всё делилось на чёрное и белое и где после хэппи-энда по мановению волшебной палочки пропадает груз прошлого и испаряются все беды.

Зато загадочно вернувшиеся рудименты, по-видимому, решили подарить им сказочное настроение, а заодно ткнуть под нос то, что оба они боялись замечать и признавать. Решение проблемы казалось настолько очевидным, что принять его оказалось до смехотворного просто — и в то же время невыносимо сложно. После этого они долго не могли заснуть, лежа в тишине; Гэвин обнимал так крепко и гладил по волосам, зарываясь в них носом, так ласково, что Коннор думал лишь об одном: никогда в жизни они не были ближе друг другу, чем теперь. Он знал, что это уже не изменится. Даже если Хэнк откажется и не придёт.

Но Хэнк пришёл, он не собирался сбегать, и его согласие и сегодняшние слова убеждали только сильнее: рудименты выбрали именно их троих не просто так. Ушки и хвосты призывали избавиться от себя, а тела, на которые они вернулись, сейчас тянуло друг к другу слишком остро и явно, чтобы сомневаться в том, как именно это сделать.

Рудименты не подсказывали, что случится после, когда они достигнут этой цели. Как не подсказывали и то, почему вдруг эта цель сейчас казалась совершенно абсурдным образом не столь важна.

Важным было то, что они делали это вместе.

И решиться поцеловать сейчас Хэнка было для Коннора странно, приятно, захватывающе, но — не страшно. Гэвин был рядом. Хэнк был здесь, в их квартире, в _их руках_ , и он был не против. Тяга, которая так долго нарастала чудовищной и смертоносной лавиной, внезапно стала самой естественной, самой правдивой вещью на земле.

Никто больше не собирался ей противиться.

— Не переживай, Андерсон, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Мы готовы.

— Мы готовы, Хэнк, — шёпотом повторил Коннор, прежде чем накрыть его тёплые губы своими. — Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.


	4. Часть четвёртая, в которой предпринимаются действия

_День тот самый. Ночь_

Хэнк с самого детства знал, что станет копом, и никогда не жалел о своём выборе. Но в тот момент, уже закрывая глаза, он отстранённо подумал: если Коннор и правда с таким же лицом мочит преступников, то он, возможно, пошёл не по той стезе.

На его поцелуй Хэнк ответил осторожно и нежно — ему всегда казалось, что целовать Коннора можно только так, иначе он, наверное, сломается или растворится в воздухе. То, что выглядит он вполне крепким и не раз в его присутствии укладывал в один приём на лопатки здоровенных амбалов, Хэнка почему-то мало в этом разубеждало.

Коннор же фарфоровым себя, что характерно, не считал. Но жёсткие губы, которые он привык видеть сомкнутыми в тонкую суровую линию, сейчас целовали так мягко и трепетно, что Коннора уносило от этого с не менее страшной силой, чем от их стихийного, порывисто-неловкого первого поцелуя с Гэвином, когда они, стукаясь зубами и носами, как дорвавшиеся подростки, впечатывали друг друга во все подряд стены Конноровой квартиры. На губах Хэнка оставался вкус вина со специями и сигарет; его дыхание срывалось. Большие ладони застыли за его спиной, невесомо касаясь ткани домашней футболки, не решаясь обнять. Три года назад Коннор не раз представлял, как целует его — в машине, пока они едут с вызова, или на парковке возле департамента, или у Хэнка дома, где ему удалось побывать пару раз по чистой случайности и даже подружиться с Сумо. Коннор мог смоделировать в своей голове практически всё, что угодно, — это было незаменимым навыком в работе полицейского и не раз играло на руку вне её. Мельчайшие детали не укрывались от него при воссоздании картины преступления, прогнозировании дальнейших действий серийных маньяков и предсказании реакции Фаулера на свои кардинальные предложения. Однако ни мыслительные способности, ни интуиция не подготовили его к тому, как гулко и яростно будет стучать сердце Хэнка под несколькими слоями одежды. Не подготовили к тому, что Коннор будет чувствовать его биение всей грудью, которой прижимался к нему.

Гэвин будет доволен как слон, когда узнает, что к чему-то он всё же оказался не готов, — Коннор не сомневался.

Он запустил руки Хэнку под до сих пор не снятую куртку, а следом и под рубашку, проводя ими по голой коже спины. Затем опустился ниже, почти касаясь хвоста, торчавшего из-за пояса.

— Можно? — спросил он, оторвавшись от его губ.

Хэнк втянул носом воздух, ощущая сладкое покалывающее напряжение внизу спины. Кивнул. Коннор скользнул ладонью прямо на основание хвоста, легонько сжимая его и проводя пальцем под низом, в укромном месте стыка шерсти и кожи. Сквозь всё тело прошла волна дрожи; Хэнк вдруг ощутил себя максимально открытым, беззащитным, хоть сейчас бери да впивай в него ножи, ломай кости, всаживай пули — он бы всё равно не смог противиться. У него перехватило дыхание от неясного страха; ему не хотелось, чтобы Коннор убирал руку, но что-то внутри едва не заставило его отшатнуться.

Однако Коннор не собирался причинять ему боль. Напротив, он провёл сомкнутым кулаком вдоль шерсти, разжал и снова провел, а затем аккуратно огладил ещё раз место соединения.

— Коннор… — Хэнк слабо выдохнул. — Что за…

— Ты не знал? — улыбнулся Коннор в его губы.

— На сайте о грамотной пенетрации о таком не писали, — пробормотал Хэнк. Ему как-то не приходило в голову трогать себя под хвостом, но он прекрасно понимал, откуда у парней взялись такие познания. Они изучали тела друг друга, в какой-то степени заново, и в голове Хэнка помимо его воли разворачивались картины того, как именно они могли это делать. Когда Коннор снова коснулся его там, он непроизвольно сомкнул его в кольце своих рук и поцеловал уже совсем иначе, жарко и жадно, потому что сдерживаться после такого не было никаких сил.

Коннор выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Толстовка Гэвина с шорохом соскользнула на пол с его плеч. Гэвин медленно обошёл вокруг, наблюдая за представившимся зрелищем со всех сторон. Смотреть, как объект его безответной любви целует объект нынешней было крайне ирреально, но катастрофически возбуждающе; с возбуждением у Гэвина проблем вообще никогда не случалось — член у него упёрся в резинку боксеров, ещё когда Коннор на его глазах шептал Хэнку в губы увлекательную историю о зарождении их отношений, и с тех пор томительно тёрся о ткань изнутри. Чувство ревности, которое вредным червячком обычно проедало где-то в мозгу мелкие дырки, когда Коннор с кем-то излишне мило, на его взгляд, беседовал или когда кто-то на улице бесстыдно на него пялился, пожирая глазами, сейчас странным образом притихло, хотя по логике вещей было бы в данный момент самым резонным ощущением. Хэнк сгреб Коннора к себе своими ручищами; ладонь он запустил в волосы промеж кошачьих ушей, поглаживая ласково, но уже властно, явно не собираясь теперь выпускать его так просто. Хвост Коннора стоял торчком, прилипнув к спине, и — Гэвин был уверен, — это было не единственное, что у Коннора сейчас стояло. Да и не только у Коннора.

Смотрелись эти двое настолько органично, словно всю жизнь только и делали оба, что самозабвенно друг с другом лизались. Гэвину ужасно захотелось вторгнуться в эту гармонию — и по возможности не разрушить.

Коннор оторвался от Хэнка, прикоснулся лбом к его лбу.

— Минута прошла, Гэв, — напомнил он. Его глаза были закрыты, ресницы подрагивали; Гэвин хорошо видел, как он едва справляется с нахлынувшими ощущениями. Коннор нуждался в том, чтобы разделить их с ним. Больше всего на свете Гэвин сейчас хотел ему в этом помочь.

— Напомни, где отключается твой биологический таймер? — фыркнул он в ответ и шагнул к ним. Коннор слегка посторонился, впуская его в пространство между ними, и Гэвин обнял его за талию поверх Хэнковой руки.

Чтобы дотянуться до Андерсона, Гэвину пришлось встать на цыпочки, как школьнице на первом свидании, но ему было похер, как это выглядит со стороны. Однако стоило ему только ткнуться в Хэнковы горячие, влажные губы, как он сразу ощутил на них знакомый привкус, и его тут же повело. Это был вкус губ Коннора, и в то же время он был совершенно другим.

Не успев дать себе отчёт, что творит, Гэвин дёрнулся вперёд, голодно смял Хэнку рот, втянул обе губы по очереди и сразу выпустил. Хэнк поднял брови в лёгком недоумении — поцелуем эту дегустацию назвать было сложно. Гэвин осознал, что он только что смаковал эту смесь вкусов, как какой-то маньяк.

— Охренеть, Андерсон, — пробормотал он, путаясь в мыслях. Наверное, дело было в рудиментах; он подозревал, что именно из-за них у него резко обострились осязание и обоняние. — Ты что, только что целовался с Коннором?

— А ты точно детектив? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хэнк. Его рука уже умостилась у Рида вокруг пояса, на что Пидор отреагировал своеобразно: хлестнул мехом по рукаву и распушился агрессивным пипидастром.

— Очень смешно, — выдохнул Гэвин и снова полез к его губам, чтобы теперь уже полноценно поцеловать.

Борода Хэнка была мягкой и почти не царапала. Гэвин пробороздил её пальцами и добрался до волос, сжал их у корней, кусая губы, — пускай старик мирится с его предпочтениями сразу, тем более он, вроде, и не был против, выпуская зубы в ответ.

Хэнка не удивляло, что характер бесцеремонного бульдозера не изменял Риду и здесь. Целовался сукин сын напролом; на контрасте с трепетной страстью Коннора это было ещё заметнее, ещё безумнее. Это не был поцелуй, после которого скромно расходятся по домам, подержавшись за ручки, — это был поцелуй, после которого выбирают один из домов, чтобы в нём и остаться.

Коннор начал целеустремлённо расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке; его кошачьи уши после поглаживаний Хэнка смешно торчали в разные стороны. Гэвин отстранился, мокро лизнув напоследок в губы, сместился назад и рывком стащил с Хэнка куртку вместе с распахнутой рубашкой. Действовали они вдвоём слаженно, ничего не скажешь, — словно до его прихода только и делали, что репетировали весь этот перфоманс. Хвост, не скованный теперь вообще ничем, сначала радостно метнулся по сторонам, а затем потянулся к Риду. Гэвин, не церемонясь подобно Коннору, сразу обхватил его у основания. Хэнку пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не ругнуться; он подумал, что не испытывал столько эмоций даже тогда, когда подобным образом кто-то обхватывал его член.

Коннор тряхнул ушками — это движение было совершенно кошачьим, и о том, как органично смотрелись на нём вернувшиеся рудименты, можно было написать целый трактат, — и мягко направил обоих в сторону кровати. На неё Хэнк то ли сел сам, то ли упал, подтолкнутый им, и тот молниеносно его оседлал, расставив ноги по бокам от бёдер.

Гэвин пристроился сзади, оглаживая Хэнковы плечи, а затем выругался от неожиданности, наткнувшись на неубранную тарелку.

— Если я снова буду жрать на кровати, оттаскайте меня за хвост, — попросил он, нехотя отодвигаясь, чтобы поставить её на пол.

— Твои манеры всегда оставляли желать лучшего, Рид, — заметил Хэнк. Ему было даже немного весело, если не брать в расчёт то, как его потряхивало изнутри от волнения.

«Тогда накажи меня и научи хорошим», — едва не сорвалось у Гэвина, но его бросило в краску прежде, чем он успел открыть рот.

Пока Рид притирался сзади, Хэнку невыносимо хотелось, чтобы Коннор тоже хотя бы потёрся об него через штаны — член стоял так, как давно не стоял, и было почти больно, — но тот не спешил садиться ему на колени. Сначала он стянул с Гэвина футболку и дал ему стянуть свою, затем впился в его губы. Они с упоением сосались прямо над Хэнком, а на уровне его глаз оказалась крепкая, в меру рельефная и почти безволосая грудь с маленькими пятнышками сосков. Так тоже ничего, решил Хэнк, и пристроил руки на его бёдрах, притягивая ближе. Он втянул в рот сначала один, затем второй, и — бинго — Коннор простонал Гэвину в рот, а тот в ответ ещё сильнее прижался пахом к Хэнковой спине. Хэнк отчётливо почувствовал между своих лопаток его член.

Сквозь домашние штаны стояк Коннора тоже угадывался довольно легко. Хэнк пока не решался его касаться.

— Кто из вас обычно сверху, парни? — хрипло спросил он, оглаживая ему спину, то и дело ощущая кожей рук невесомые касания шерсти гибкого подвижного хвоста. Его вело, почти как пьяного, но дело тут было явно не в ополовиненной кружке глинтвейна.

Гэвин отлип от Коннора, наклонился к Хэнку и прошептал, обдавая его человеческое ухо обжигающим дыханием:

— Как сам думаешь?

От обдумывания ответа Хэнка отвлекла его же лапа, которая беззастенчиво легла аккурат между ушей и погладила их у корней. Второй Гэвин оттянул вниз Конноровы штаны, высвобождая небольшой аккуратный член, такой же красивый, как и весь его засранец-обладатель. Жест Гэвина был явно с намёком, — благо, Хэнк и сам догадался, что ему предлагают делать. Он осторожно обхватил ствол рукой, провёл пару раз вдоль, затем наклонился и взял в рот.

— Он любит медленно, — поступили сверху инструкции. Лапа мягко и бережно направляла, слегка натягивая волосы. Хэнк охреневал. — И глубоко.

Хэнк решил взять наставления на заметку, но разобраться сам. Сосать он умел и любил; с возрастом он только убедился в том, что руками и ртом можно проделать куда больше занимательных вещей, чем традиционным органом. Памятуя недавно усвоенный урок, он сомкнул кулак на хвосте и рывком подтянул Коннора ближе, вынуждая его выставить ногу для равновесия. Горло он, следуя совету эксперта, расслабил, и Коннор охнул, проскальзывая в него почти на всю длину. Его безупречно прямая спина вначале сладко выгнулась в пояснице, затем расслабленно качнулась вперёд. Он практически рухнул Гэвину в руки.

Хэнку в который раз пришлось напомнить себе и заходящемуся сердцу, для чего вообще они всё это делают и что это разовая акция, а его грёбаная «чёрная пятница» скоро подойдет к концу.

— Гэв… — Коннор ткнулся Риду в шею, закопался пальцами в загривок. Гэвин прижался к его щеке, легко направляя голову Хэнка и наблюдая сверху за его губами там, где три года подряд могли находиться только его губы. Ему было пиздецки не по себе. Но он также пиздецки был уверен, что ни за что на свете не хотел бы это прекращать.

Коннор снова позвал его по имени, тихо и слабо; он не знал, как дать понять Гэвину, как показать ему то, что было у него внутри. Ему было чудовищно страшно от смутного ощущения того, что всё наконец происходит так, как и должно. Ему было стыдно. Ему было немыслимо, сумасшедше приятно.

— Просто скажи, что тебе хорошо, детка, — шепнул Гэвин, прижимаясь губами к его щеке. — Потому что если нет, то…

Он и сам не знал, что тогда. Он, в общем-то, не знал и то, как может не нравиться минет в исполнении Хэнка Андерсона — Рид был уверен, что сам он кончил бы за несколько секунд, даже если бы Хэнк делал это как первокурсница, впервые взявшая в рот член своего приятеля. Но румянец Коннора, его вдруг вышедший из-под контроля хвост, рвано дёргающийся из стороны в сторону, и сжимающиеся на плечах Гэвина пальцы отвечали достаточно красноречиво.

— Мне… хорошо, — всё-таки прошептал он, а затем заставил себя мягко отстранить Хэнка от своего паха. Ему далось это нелегко, но он не хотел, чтобы так хорошо было лишь ему одному.

Хвост Хэнка, зажатый между его собственной спиной и грудью Рида, вопросительно дёрнулся. Он поднял голову, и Гэвин коротко поцеловал его влажные губы, снова отмечая не новый для себя вкус, — в этот раз вкус другой части тела Коннора, — и медленно сходя от этого с ума. Обострение органов чувств играло с его адекватностью как с огнём.

— Какие у вас предпочтения в постели, лейтенант Андерсон? — продолжая дразнить официальным обращением, поинтересовался Коннор. Он пытался казаться спокойным, но на этот раз блестящие задурманенные глаза выдавали его с лихвой.

Хэнк подумал, что предпочёл бы отсасывать ему бесконечно, но Гэвин тёрся стояком о его спину уже давно, и заласкать этого вредного подонка ему хотелось не меньше.

— Не поздновато ли для подобных вопросов? — ответил он. — Мы тут вроде как уже импровизируем.

Голос Хэнка был похож на тихое вкрадчивое рычание; весь он напоминал большого дикого зверя, который позволил загнать себя в клетку, прекрасно осознавая, что её прутья не смогут его остановить, если он сам того не захочет. Его тело, зажатое между ними, отзывалось на ласки бесхитростно и чутко. Гэвин млел от того, что он отчётливо видел: Хэнку _нравилось_ происходящее, и явно не меньше, чем им с Коннором.

— Я одинаково приемлю оба варианта, ведь вы об этом, — наконец, сжалился Андерсон, поглаживая Коннора вдоль шерсти по хвосту, который ершился сейчас не хуже, чем у Рида. Он потёрся щекой о руку Гэвина на своём плече и добавил, усмехнувшись: — Я люблю трахаться. Но, пожалуй, должен предупредить вас, что я давно этого ни с кем не делал.

— Для того, кто долго не практиковался, ты отлично сосёшь, — заметил Гэвин, хотя и мог судить только со стороны.

Хэнк засмеялся, и Рид рванул его назад вместе с Коннором, укладывая на кровать и сразу сдвигаясь в сторону, чтобы его не привалило падающими сверху мужиками. Коннор соскользнул с Хэнка и ловко расстегнул его штаны, затем притянул к себе, целуя, и Гэвин, которому было удобнее, сдёрнул их с него вместе с бельём. Напарники, мать их за ногу, что на работе, что в постели, — в который раз подумал Хэнк, пока Рид в то же время свыкался с мыслью о том, что он только что раздел догола Хэнка Андерсона. Этот факт, а также тот, что Хэнк Андерсон без одежды был ничуть не менее охуенен, чем в его давних фантазиях, — пусть в фантазиях у него и не было хвоста и ушек, — заставил Гэвина от передоза эмоций с рыком укусить его куда-то между шеей и плечом. Огромный хвост Хэнка мелко завибрировал; он развернулся и попытался привлечь его к себе, чтобы залезть рукой в штаны, но Гэвин не дался, перехватив его руку. Он прищурился, прикидывая, с чего бы начать, затем резко нырнул вниз и лизнул от ключицы до кадыка. Хэнк непроизвольно выгнулся навстречу.

— Твой парень не даёт мне отсосать ему, — пожаловался он Коннору. — Будь добр, Коннор, расскажи ему, что он теряет.

Гэвин усмехнулся, не собираясь менять направление. Он спустился ниже с широкой груди вдоль дорожки волос к животу, обманчиво мягкому и безобидному, под которым прятались мощные мышцы пресса. На совместных операциях, которые им доводилось проводить вместе, Гэвин не раз был свидетелем того, как резво благодаря этим мышцам Андерсон вскакивает на ноги из положения лёжа. Тело Хэнка хранило массу секретов. Гэвин намеревался выяснить как можно больше.

Налившийся член заманчиво лежал на животе; он не удержался и отодвинул рукой крайнюю плоть, чтобы полностью открыть крупную головку. Хэнк шумно выдохнул через нос, и Гэвин поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, но вместо этого наткнулся на Коннора и дьявольский огонёк, сверкнувший у него в глубине зрачков.

— Сейчас же ему передам, — пообещал тот Хэнку и сполз к Гэвину.

Пока Гэвин пытался сообразить, что ему собрались передавать, Коннор обвёл языком линии татуировки на Хэнковой ноге, успокаивающе погладил по всей длине мечущийся по кровати седой хвост, а затем обхватил ладонью массивный член, направляя прямо ему в рот.

— Да вы шутите… — пролепетал Хэнк, который уже начал что-то подозревать и которому было совсем не смешно.

Гэвин послушно втянул губами головку, насаживаясь вплоть до Конноровой руки. А затем он ощутил прикосновение его щеки, гладковыбритой, ещё слегка пахнущей лосьоном, к своей. Коннор убрал руку и лизнул по всему стволу от лобка и до того места, где смыкались вокруг головки губы Гэвина. Затем провёл языком по самим губам, задевая вместе с ними и нежную бархатистую плоть.

Гэвин выпустил член изо рта, только чтобы хрипло резюмировать:

— Охуеть ты придумал, — после чего Коннор сразу вовлёк его в короткий и глубокий поцелуй, а затем — господь всевышний, он действительно делает это, подумал Гэвин, — сам взял член Хэнка в рот.

Хэнк пялился на них, слегка приподнявшись на локтях, и только шок от фантастичности происходящего не давал ему кончить прямо в тот же момент. Они сосали по очереди и вместе, в два языка и в две пары губ старательно вылизывая его член сверху донизу, периодически целуя друг друга прямо над ним, _через него_ , вместе _с ним_. Такого Хэнку не могло привидеться ни в одном сне. Это было какое-то безумие.

От остроты ощущений и вида двух пар тёмных ушек, порхающих над его пахом, у него закружилась голова. Он откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок — тот был достаточно ровным и белым, чтобы не вызывать никаких эмоций, в отличие от происходящего внизу. Правда, это не слишком-то помогало отвлечься, и Хэнк понимал, что если эта выходка продлится ещё немного, то можно будет делать ставки, чей бесстыдный рот окажется под прицелом. Но тут до него донёсся неразборчивый шёпот Рида, после чего все губы куда-то пропали. Вместо них Хэнк ощутил на бёдрах массирующие поглаживания крепких рук, — в этот раз только двух. Это тоже было приятно, но уже не настолько, чтобы кончить в любую секунду. Хэнка это одновременно расстроило и обрадовало.

Рядом приземлился Коннор, кажется, чрезвычайно довольный собой.

— Как тебе это пришло в голову, умник? — спросил Хэнк, запоздало поймав себя на том, что снова, словно во времена их совместной работы, назвал Коннора умником. И Коннор, разумеется, не мог этого не заметить.

— Импровизирую, лейтенант, — насмешливо ответил засранец, как ни в чём не бывало отирая мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Из-за экспериментов Коннора Рид чуть было не отклонился от своего первоначального курса. Поклявшись себе непременно вернуться к этому восхитительному члену позже, он рывком повернул его владельца на бок, а затем пихнул на живот, раздвигая ноги — развернуть огромного Андерсона удалось только в два захода, — и несколько раз провёл языком промеж разведённых ягодиц.

— Блядь… — сдавленно выдавил Хэнк куда-то в подушку. — Рид… Ох…

Не помять эту охрененную задницу было бы преступлением, а Гэвин был хоть и хамоватым, но добропорядочным стражем порядка, так что он шлёпнул по ней, сжал в руках и снова шлёпнул. Затем для удобства обхватил Хэнка рукой под бёдрами и с силой притянул к себе, вынуждая его опереться на колени и локти. Метущийся хвост он придержал рукой, чтобы тот не лез в лицо. Глядя на него, он вспомнил кое-что и провёл мокрую дорожку от ануса до копчика, где сейчас находилось основание хвоста — то самое укромное место, куда уже успел сегодня залезть пальцами Коннор, — и Хэнк долгожданно застонал.

Гэвин торжествующе улыбнулся, ненадолго отстранившись, чтобы встретиться с Коннором глазами. Тот наблюдал за ними — едва ли не расслабленно, заведя руки за голову и легко улыбаясь, словно на его глазах сейчас происходило нечто куда более невинное, чем оральный секс его бойфренда с другим мужчиной. «Мелкий говнюк», — мысленно обозвался Гэвин в надежде, что тот сумеет это услышать. Можно было бы даже подумать, что к происходящему этот ботаник испытывает лишь исследовательский интерес, если бы не подрагивающие ресницы, ушки торчком и член, по-прежнему выглядывающий из полуспущенных штанов и липнущий к животу. Коннор его до сих пор даже не касался.

Когда ему вторглись языком в зад, пальцем массируя место под хвостом, Хэнк стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать в голос. Он понял, что его полностью размажет в безвольную массу от того, что Рид вытворял с его анусом, если он не перенесёт часть своего внимания на что-то ещё. Под носом у него раскинулся, как на курорте, полуголый Коннор, и его следовало, в конце концов, поблагодарить за недавнюю инициативу. Он слизнул с плоского живота капли стекшей смазки и хотел было снова заглотить этот идеальный, словно с картинки, член, но тут Коннор шумно втянул воздух и выдохнул его имя каким-то абсолютно невозможным голосом, а внутри себя Хэнк ощутил два скользких пальца, которые говнюк Рид развёл «ножницами». Хэнк закусил губу, неконтролируемо отторгая их.

Не то чтобы он был оранжерейной неженкой, — когда-то его растягивали и грубее, и беспардоннее, и ему это вполне себе нравилось, — но это было слишком давно. С непривычки это даже могло бы свести на нет всё возбуждение, — что так иронично перекликалось с проблемами первого секса, когда от волнения и отчаянного стремления не налажать член, так бодро подскакивающий ещё вчера не незамысловатую порнушку отца, в самый ответственный момент устраивает диверсию. Но одновременно с пальцами Гэвин вдавил язык в ямку под хвостом, зализывая чувствительную точку и отвлекая от боли, а Коннор успокаивающе _почесал_ ему за кошачьими ушами, и ничего подобного не произошло. Хэнк вдруг понял, что они явно сделали это синхронно намеренно. Сговорились они глазами ли, жестами или, блядь, посредством телепатии, но Хэнку на мгновение стало даже жутко от того, насколько эти двое ощущались единым целым.

Дискомфорт от пальцев вскоре вовсе перестал ощущаться. Коннор сполз ниже и поцеловал его.

— Как ты, Хэнк? — спросил он.

Спасибо, что не по званию, мысленно поблагодарил его Хэнк.

— Лучше не бывает… — пробормотал он вслух.

От ласкового взгляда что-то в груди томительно заныло, снова напоминая о том, что Хэнку никто так не улыбается, а завтра не будет улыбаться и Коннор.

— Вы чувствуете… какие-нибудь изменения? — спросил он, назло самому себе возвращая их всех к истинному поводу происходящего.

Он глянул на уши Коннора, и тот ощупал их, слегка нахмурившись. Покачал головой.

— Пока нет.

— Я удивлю вас, ребята, но мы ещё не закончили, — отозвался сзади Гэвин.

Он вытащил пальцы, куснув напоследок за ягодицу, а затем плюхнулся рядом с Хэнком и прижался сбоку. Его кожа пылала, словно он только что финишировал в олимпийском марафоне.

Хэнк хотел было поинтересоваться, не собирается ли он оправдывать только что озвученный анонс, но не успел. Коннор вдруг дёрнул его на себя, перевернул на спину и задрал ноги, затем пластично вторгся между ними, нависая сверху. Тёмный хвост позади своенравно разгуливал по воздуху из стороны в сторону. Его штаны уже успели куда-то деться, он был полностью обнажён и откровенно наслаждался этим, напоминая кота, который нежится на солнце. На губах играла лукавая улыбка, прядь волос свешивалась с головы, и её хотелось потрогать — господи, как же давно Хэнку хотелось её потрогать.

— Так вот оно как, — Хэнк приподнял брови. Выходит, Рид готовил его не для себя. Надо признаться, это было слегка неожиданно и даже по-своему… заботливо? Он ухмыльнулся и раздвинул ноги шире, положил ладони ему на ягодицы, умостив большие пальцы на основании хвоста. — Ну дерзай, малыш.

Коннор усмехнулся краем рта, не имея ничего против, но намереваясь продемонстрировать Хэнку, что «малыш» он только условно. Он потянулся было за смазкой, заготовленной им заранее вместе с презервативами — на случай, если бы Хэнк передумал, — но Гэвин, с которым после «малыша» стряслось что-то непонятное, вдруг перехватил его руку, резко нагнулся между его ног и обхватил член губами. Коннор зажмурился и стиснул Хэнку колени. Гэвин размашисто проехался по всей длине несколько раз, затем отстранился.

— Всё для вас, ребята, — прохрипел он. От его губ до головки тянулась блестящая нить слюны, и пока Хэнк глазел на неё, снова размышляя о чокнутом понимании Ридом слова «забота», оборвалась.

Коннор благодарно коснулся Гэвиновой щеки, затем осторожно расставил колени по бокам от хвоста, торчавшего у Хэнка из-под задницы, чтобы ненароком не придавить, а затем вошёл медленно и сразу до конца.

Со своей задачей Рид справился добросовестно, и анус от проникновения почти не жгло острой болью, как бывало по молодости, когда в животном запале не хватало терпения на подготовку, а партнёрам хотелось присунуть ему как можно скорее, но Хэнк всё равно на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, свыкаясь с ощущениями. Причём в гораздо меньшей степени с фактом наличия члена в его заднице, чем с тем, что это был член Коннора, и скользил он сейчас по слюне Гэвина-мы-тебя-заездим-папочка-Рида.

Коннор проинтерпретировал его реакцию по-своему и замер.

— Хэнк… — в голосе звучало беспокойство, и пришлось открыть глаза.

— Всё хорошо, Коннор. — Он нежно помассировал большим пальцами ямочки на его пояснице, затем вернул ладони на крепкую задницу. — Можешь продолжать.

Меньше всего на свете Коннору хотелось причинять Хэнку боль или дискомфорт. Наверное, всё-таки стоило ему самому быть снизу, засунув куда подальше своё внезапно сильное желание обладать им сейчас, которое так чутко и точно угадал Гэвин.

Он несмело качнул бёдрами, плавно вынимая и вставляя член, следя за малейшей реакцией на его лице. Внутри всё ещё было умопомрачительно тесно.

— Сильнее, Коннор, не стесняйся, — вдруг нетерпеливо выдохнул Хэнк. — Не смотри на мои уши, это у меня не первый раз.

Коннор ощутил облегчение. Он насмешливо фыркнул и навалился сверху, вгоняясь глубже; Хэнк переместил руки с его зада и вцепился в плечи, прижимая грудью к своей груди.

Плечи Коннора осыпали маленькие родинки, и Хэнк был к ним так близко, что мог пересчитать их все. Он как-то раз видел одну, когда от жары в его машине Коннор слишком широко распахнул воротник рубашки и стало видно ключицы. Хэнку тогда захотелось выкрутить кондиционер на максимум. Родинка, что характерно, была на месте. «Вот ты где», — подумал Хэнк как идиот и потрогал её.

Его член тёрся о плоский горячий живот, и он был счастлив, что заброшенные ещё в прошлой жизни нещадные тренировки до сих пор позволяли ему раздвинуть ноги достаточно широко, чтобы он мог это почувствовать. Хэнк видел Рида, который ухмылялся краем рта, скользя взглядом по их сплетённым телам и помогая Коннору придерживать одну из его ног на весу. Обе половины этой неординарной парочки явно имели занимательную тягу к вуайеризму, и что-то подсказывало Хэнку, что они и сами открыли её только сейчас.

Продолжая двигаться ровными толчками, Коннор приподнялся и притянул Гэвина к себе. Рид с готовностью впился в его губы, засосав на добрых полминуты, пока Хэнк ошалело на них пялился, а затем оторвался и попросил, не убирая руку с его шеи:

— Расскажи, какой он, — он снова взглянул на Хэнка, провёл рукой по его груди, задевая твёрдые соски под седыми волосами.

Ему хотелось услышать, как Коннор говорит это. Как он описывает Хэнка, будучи в этот самый момент внутри него.

Коннор отклонился, сместившись и поменяв угол, под которым вбивался в Хэнка, откинул со лба чёлку. Вдоль линии роста волос выступили крохотные капельки пота.

— Узкий, — произнёс он тихо и хрипло. Его голос гудел; Гэвин никогда не видел его таким. — У́же, чем ты. — Краешек его рта рвано дёрнулся; поганец ещё и дразнился. — Сладкий. Горячий. Он сжимает меня сейчас, Гэв. Он… _наш_.

Гэвин вдруг подумал, что ему плевать, откуда у них взялись грёбаные кошачьи причиндалы и отвалятся ли они после этой ночи, но он хочет ещё раз услышать из уст Коннора это «наш». А из уст Хэнка, желательно, — «мои».

— Я тебе сейчас отсосу, Андерсон, — предупредил он, не находя иного способа выплеснуть затапливающие его эмоции, и полез выполнять обещание.

Впечатления от только что услышанного краткого экскурса в собственный внутренний мир были слишком сильны, чтобы что-то возражать, и Хэнк бездумно ухватился за какую-то ткань, а затем вдруг понял, что это были Гэвиновы штаны. Которые всё ещё какого-то лешего были на Гэвине.

— Как это, блядь, вообще возможно, Рид? — пробормотал он, стаскивая их с него и приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы обхватить освобождённый член рукой. — Ты что, железный?

— Железный у нас ботаник. Я просто ебанутый, — честно отозвался Гэвин и насадился на член Хэнка таким охуенно горячим ртом, что тому пришлось оставить вопрос его умственного здравия на потом.

Отсасывать ему в ответ, к большой досаде Хэнка, из его положения было катастрофически неудобно, и пришлось ограничиться рукой. Но Гэвину, видимо, и этого было для начала выше крыши. Его хвост крупно дрожал и хлестал с одинаковой силой как своего хозяина, так и Хэнка, а движения губ на члене были прерывистыми и хаотичными, — зато, впрочем, полными рвения.

Коннор потихоньку дурел от открывавшегося ему вида. Волосы Хэнка разметались по подушке, на его щеках неровно плясал румянец; он совершенно ошеломительно стонал, низко и хрипло, пока ушастая голова Гэвина двигалась на его члене. Хвост Хэнка скользил у Коннора между ног, затем его кончик вдруг оказался прямо между ягодиц, невесомо щекоча шерстью его собственный вход, и Коннор резко понял, что он находится на грани.

Но это было ещё не всё.

Он заставил себя остановиться. Гэвин поднял на него голову. Его губы совершенно развратно припухли и блестели от слюны; хвост замер, мучительно подрагивая. Гэвин мужественно сдерживался, чтобы самому не продолжить толкаться в Хэнкову руку. Он _ждал_. Коннор обожал, когда он был таким — изнывающим от желания, едва соображающим, отдающим всего себя, без остатка и без жалости. Ему хотелось доставить Гэвину наконец самое сладостное удовольствие из возможных, — сделать это так, как Гэвин любил.

— Вы знаете, — он виновато улыбнулся им обоим. — Нужно проникновение. Только оно… считается за полноценный акт. Кто-то из вас должен войти в другого, — при этих словах его взгляд стал совсем тёмным, пугающим. — Мы оба хотим, чтобы это был ты, Хэнк. — Он провёл рукой ему по груди, животу и коснулся каменного члена, ещё мокрого от слюны Гэвина. — Ты… сделаешь это для нас?

Как будто Хэнк сейчас мог чего-то для них не сделать.

— Всё, что угодно, ребятки, — пробормотал он.

Гэвин поднялся; Коннор ласково коснулся его щетинистого подбородка, затем аккуратно вытащил член. После той блаженной заполненности, к которой Хэнк уже привык, образовавшаяся вдруг пустота чуть не вынудила его властно потребовать: «Немедленно верни на место». Благо, вместо прекратившихся томительно-приятных спазмов в области простаты к нему частично вернулись мозги.

Коннор опустился рядом, придвинувшись почти вплотную. Хэнк притянул Гэвина к себе, не отнимая руки от его напряжённого члена, и Рид, не размениваясь по мелочам, тут же начал алчно вылизывать его рот. Нереализованное возбуждение тянуло яйца и низ живота. Хэнк сомневался, что в таких обстоятельствах его хватит надолго, но решил понадеяться, что «солидный» возраст будет в этот раз на его стороне. А также тот факт, что он, краснея от душного стыда, дважды яростно отдрочил себе в душе незадолго до выхода, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение и избавиться от преследовавших воображение образов, — которые, впрочем, и близко не стояли с тем, что на самом деле ожидало его в этой постели.

— Меня можно не готовить, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, отстранившись. Его слегка колотило от мысли, что старая мечта, когда-то не дававшая ему спокойно засыпать на протяжении стольких лет, сейчас исполнится, но он изо всех сил старался не подавать виду.

Он сцапал с тумбочки тюбик смазки, дождавшейся наконец своего звёздного часа, и навис над Хэнком. Тот приглашающе улыбнулся краем рта; Гэвин щёлкнул крышкой, выдавил на ладонь прохладное содержимое и растёр вдоль всего ствола, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Их члены то и дело соприкасались; пару раз Гэвин намеренно обхватывал их вместе, прижимая друг к другу, наслаждаясь тем, как темнеют голубые глаза.

— Давай проверим, — предложил Хэнк, когда Гэвин откинул смазку в сторону. Прозвучало это насмешливо-опасно. Хэнк рывком перевернулся, подмяв его под себя, и приставил скользкую головку ко входу.

Несмотря на заявленное намерение, проверять задницу Рида он почему-то не спешил. Гэвин нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами назад, давая удостовериться, что готов. Но когда Хэнк как по маслу легко въехал в него наполовину, Гэвин понял, что опрометчиво не учёл внушительные размеры, и закусил подушку, пытаясь позорно не заскулить.

Он нашарил рядом руку Коннора, сжал. Затем встретился с ним взглядом и вдруг понял, что тот собирается всё остановить.

— Всё нормально, ботаник, — пробормотал он поспешно. — Анд… Хэнк… Не будь сволочью хоть сейчас. Трахни меня.

Хэнк хмыкнул.

— У тебя есть рот, Гэвин, — напомнил он. — Ты можешь использовать его не только для того, чтобы потрясно сосать.

— Я использую его, чтобы проинформировать тебя, Хэнк: мой зад справится с твоим хером, не переживай, — терпеливо проговорил Гэвин. — Продолжай. Пожалуйста.

Хэнк покачал головой, усмехнувшись. Коннор кивнул ему, и он осторожно двинулся снова, затем ещё и ещё, внимательно наблюдая. Рид, конечно, был той ещё вредной скотиной, но терзать его он совсем не хотел. Он был готов перестать в любой момент, даже если его яйца вконец посинеют и отвалятся. Он только диву давался, откуда в парнях было столько выносливости. В их возрасте после всего того, что ему довелось здесь испытать, он бы уже как минимум дважды обкончал всю кровать.

Вначале Гэвин сжался, затем начал расслабляться — особенно после того, как Хэнк крепко обхватил хвост у основания. Он мог лишь предполагать, но кажется, Рид всё-таки не врал, и эту задницу со знанием дела растрахивали в последний раз не так уж давно. Хэнк вдруг осознал, что это тоже наверняка входило у Коннора в понятие «приготовлений», о которых он загадочно писал накануне. Он готовил для него Рида, как Рид готовил для Коннора его самого. Хэнк ощущал себя конченым извращенцем, потому что это заводило его до одури.

Находиться в Гэвине после Коннора было… диковато. Пошло, сладко, сумасшедше. Это ощущалось чем-то запретным, но в то же время ему это было совершенно очевидно разрешено. Хэнку пришла в голову дурная мысль о том, что зад Рида сейчас затачивается под его член, подстраивается под его форму и размер, охватывая каждый дюйм. Это был абсолютный, тотальный пиздец. Господь милосердный, думал Хэнк, если бы в тот злосчастный вечер он дал волю ему — и себе, — он бы затрахал грёбаного Рида до полусмерти. Или дал бы затрахать до потери сознания себя, сути бы это не поменяло: Гэвин был блядским откровением, он был спрятанным в конфете ромом, мгновенно и без предупреждения ударяющим в мозг.

Вскоре Рид уже подмахивал ему сам, жадно насаживаясь и глухо мыча что-то нечленораздельное в подушку, и Хэнк решил предаться самобичеванию позже. Опытным путём он нашёл угол, проникновение под которым заставляло Гэвина содрогаться всем телом, непроизвольно и горячо сжимая его член, и ускорился. Его крыло — от вида ходящих ходуном мышц сильной широкой спины, от хвоста, который переплёлся где-то сбоку с его собственным, от полустонов-полувыкриков поочерёдно двух имён вперемешку с теперь уже никак не сдерживаемым матом. От того, как смотрел Коннор.

Хэнк зарычал, склонился над Гэвином, прижимаясь грудью к спине, поймал губами одно из кошачьих ушей и прикусил его, проведя внутри языком. Ощущалось это самому Хэнку пиздецки странно; ухо было мягким и тонким, тёплым; оно трепыхнулось в его зубах, совершенно живое, такое не похожее на человеческое. Звериное. Гэвин прогнулся в пояснице, зажмурился, крепко выругался. Хэнк ничуть не удивился, что угадал — после хвоста это было довольно предсказуемо. Вряд ли, конечно, отростки вернулись, чтобы было интереснее трахаться, но всё же это было… не самой ужасной компенсацией.

Гэвин то стонал, то хныкал, елозя пахом по простыне, пока Хэнк экспериментировал, лаская его кошачьи уши и параллельно втрахивая в кровать. Этому отзывчивому гибкому телу хотелось дать столько удовольствия, сколько вообще оно было способно перенести.

Он опустился на бок, разворачивая и укладывая Гэвина вместе с собой, взял в руку его член.

— Ты охуенный, Рид, — прошептал он сорванно в его ухо — кажется, в человеческое, — прижался губами к щеке, вколачиваясь всё сильнее, затем встретился глазами с Коннором. — Вы оба.

Гэвин вжался в него всем телом, затем свирепо рванул на себя Коннора, обхватил его член, который тот даже не трогал, упиваясь лишь тем, что видел перед собой.

Коннор кончил, едва он до него дотронулся.

Пока Гэвин ошарашенно таращился на свою руку и его подрагивающий живот в каплях спермы, Коннор впился ему в губы, пристроив ладонь у Хэнка на заднице, и Хэнк понял, что больше он не вынесет, как бы ни старался. Несколькими толчками он догнался вслед за Коннором, чувствуя рукой, что Рид всё-таки на пару мгновений его опередил. Пока оргазм прошивал его тело несколькими острыми импульсами подряд, Хэнку казалось, что он трахает их обоих одновременно. На какой-то миг ему стало страшно.

Потому что он понял, что не сможет забыть это никогда.

Он выпустил подрагивающий член Рида, перекинул руку через них обоих и подгреб к себе, рвано дыша во влажную шею Гэвина и млея от её запаха — густого, животного.

Какое-то время они молчали, выравнивая дыхание.

— Надеюсь, мы не должны были кончать в одну секунду, — пробормотал наконец Хэнк.

— В первый раз для потери ушей испытывать оргазм не было обязательным условием, — невозмутимо заметили из-за Гэвина. Затем оттуда же показалась Коннорова рука, невесомо коснулась его плеча. Хэнк поймал её и поцеловал пальцы — _ещё можно_ , подумал он. — Например, девушки испытывают его во время первого секса реже мужчин приблизительно на…

— Завали, зануда, — ласково попросил Гэвин, не имея сейчас настроения слушать занимательную статистику, и, коротко поцеловав его, сыто потёрся задом о Хэнка, не спеша освобождаться от его члена. Быть заполненным Хэнком ощущалось приятно даже после оргазма.

Хэнк приподнял голову и вгляделся в его макушку. Ушки слегка шевелились, лениво и апатично, как и его хвост между их телами, липнущий шерстью к вспотевшей коже. Хвост Коннора по-хозяйски оплёл Ридову ногу. Хэнк понял, что всё ещё может шевелить собственными рудиментами — и ничуть не хуже, чем до того, как пришёл сюда.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Коннор нерешительно сказал:

— Давайте подождём до утра. Возможно… во второй раз им просто нужно больше времени.

Мысль о том, что их сумасшедшая идея не сработала, уже начинала грызть Хэнку мозг. А ещё — фраза «до утра».

Ведь, насколько он помнил, ночевать здесь ему никто не предлагал.

— Тогда я… — он запнулся. Потом понял, что его член всё ещё в Гэвине, и осторожно вынул его под тихий звук _(сожаления)_ втягиваемого сквозь зубы воздуха. — Пойду домой. Свяжемся утром и…

— Андерсон, не тупи, — Гэвин закатил глаза и развернулся к нему. — Ты останешься здесь. А утром мы торжественно проснёмся посреди кучи отвалившихся отростков. Или нет. Да похер… — он понял, что сбился с мысли, и дёрнул Коннора, который подавал ему салфетки со своей волшебной тумбочки. Тот еле заметно кивнул, и Гэвин принялся усердно вытирать его живот и свою руку от смешавшегося семени, радуясь, что хотя бы у кого-то из них двоих есть дипломатический талант, а он лучше займётся наведением сомнительной гигиены.

— Других спальных мест у нас нет, но кровать, как ты видишь, большая, — деловито проинформировал Коннор. — Должен тебя предупредить, что Гэвин иногда во сне вслух проводит допросы подозреваемых. Но ты всегда можешь пихнуть его в бок, не стесняйся.

Гэвин покраснел. Коннор с усмешкой увернулся от прилетевшего шлепка по голому бедру.

Хэнк покачал головой.

— Ни к чему это, парни, — с трудом выдавил он. — Вы не обязаны предлагать мне остаться. Всё в порядке.

Беспечный, даже слегка ребячливый взгляд Коннора в один миг стал серьёзным. Он негромко проговорил:

— Так же, как и ты не обязан соглашаться. Но… мы бы хотели, чтобы ты провёл эту ночь здесь, Хэнк. — Его слова болезненно засвербили у Хэнка в груди. Коннор помолчал пару мгновений. Затем незамысловато попросил: — Пожалуйста, останься.

Гэвин швырнул куда-то на пол бумажный ком, а потом дотянулся до Хэнка и как-то упрямо, скомкано поцеловал. Почти сразу отстранившись, он насупился и внезапно разом стал похож на себя-новичка — только-только пришедшего в участок, неуклюже пытающегося напроситься проводить очередное расследование вместе с _тем самым_ знаменитым сержантом Хэнком Андерсоном, о котором рассказывали в академии и столько писали в местных газетах. Юного Гэвина. Неопытного, встрёпанного, влюблённого.

Хэнк с тоской подумал: знай он тогда, что ему так и не удастся спасти свой трещавший по всем швам брак, и дай он хоть раз согласие парню «сходить проветриться до магазина» или «поработать вместе на выходных», всё могло бы сложиться совершенно иначе. Позови он своего стажёра вместе сходить на тот джазовый вечер, рекламную листовку которого случайно заметил на его столе. Накрой он в ответ руку в сумраке тёплого такси.

Извинись он хоть раз за своё мудачество. Не отстранись он _слишком рано_ на злополучной крыше высотки.

Чёрт его знает, были бы они тогда все трое здесь и сейчас.

Но всё сложилось, как сложилось, и как бы ни было ему тягостно от мыслей о проёбанных возможностях прошлого, сейчас он находился в постели с двумя охрененными парнями, и оба они по не особо понятной ему причине только что желали его, старого и ворчливого неудачника, до помутнения. Что было ещё невероятнее, это не мешало им желать с неменьшей силой и друг друга.

И после всего случившегося они просили его остаться здесь. Заснуть вместе с ними в их постели. Это было дико, странно, неправильно. У них только что был бесподобный, фантастический секс, но это был секс, у которого была вполне определённая, заранее обговорённая цель. Они сделали всё, что было необходимо, и даже многое из того, что делать было вовсе необязательно. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Дать рудиментам время.

И лучше было бы делать это не здесь, ныло у Хэнка в груди, лучше было бы как можно скорее встать и уйти, — лучше и для них, и для него.

Но он смотрел на нахохленного Гэвина, норовившего залезть своим мохнатым отростком ему под нос. На Коннора, который приподнялся на локтях, хмуря брови в сосредоточенном ожидании его ответа. Хэнк понимал, что должен уйти _сейчас_ , иначе он будет об этом жалеть. Но он не мог заставить себя это сделать.

С каждой минутой, проведённой с этой парочкой в их обители, он всё больше убеждался в том, что чёрта с два он когда-либо испытывал что-то подобное. Пусть причиной была эта идиотская патология на грани фантастики. Пусть, когда эта ночь закончится, вне зависимости от её исхода ему придётся уйти в свой пустой дом и снова забыть о том, что такое близость.

Наверное, такова была его грёбаная судьба. Она глумилась над ним, тыча носом в собственную слепоту и упрямство, в ошибки прошлого, в безысходность настоящего и бесперспективность будущего. Завтра он снова останется с ней один на один.

Но сегодня…

Хэнк улыбнулся и погладил Коннора по горячему пятну румянца на скуле.

Сегодня он останется здесь.

— Идите сюда, — сказал он им, легко потянув обоих на себя. Гэвин подчинился, пряча глаза, прильнул ближе и запустил грабли в его волосы; Коннор пристроился сбоку, опершись подбородком о Ридово плечо. Его лицо светилось.

Приятная усталость и расслабленность наполняла каждую клеточку тела, даже хвосты и ушки притихли, сонно прильнув к своим хозяевам. Гэвин рассеянно перебирал Хэнковы спутанные пряди и поглаживал шерсть на кошачьих ушах. Коннор с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел на них обоих из-под непослушной чёлки, спадавшей на глаза.

Хэнк решился и, протянув руку, наконец коснулся её.

— Хотел так сделать целую вечность, — зачем-то пояснил он, пропуская тёмные мягкие волосы сквозь пальцы. Он отвёл их назад, за ушки, открывая его лицо, на котором мелькнуло после его слов что-то едва уловимое, очень грустное. На мгновение Коннор прильнул к его ладони, опустив ресницы.

Если верить его словам, Хэнк действительно мог это сделать ещё давно.

Если верить.

Он убрал руку. Ему показалось, что Коннор потянулся вслед за ней, инстинктивно, как слепой доверчивый зверёк. От этой ненужной, больной нежности снова закололо сердце. Хэнк всё больше и больше уверялся в том, что его сердце вообще было каким-то барахлом.

— Я выключу свет, — тихо пробормотал Коннор.

Он поцеловал Гэвина в плечо, соскользнул с кровати и добрался до выключателя. На комнату опустилась темнота, разбавленная только далёким светом городских огней и неполной луны. Коннор вернулся и лёг к Хэнку с другой стороны, — он не мог допустить его вероятного ночного побега. Гэвин для надежности накрыл их всех одеялом, словно гигантским мягким щитом.

Хэнк почему-то чувствовал необходимость сказать им нечто важное, но никак не находил нужных слов. В конце концов он плюнул и открыл рот в надежде, что тот сам разберётся, что говорить:

— Слушайте, парни… Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, потому что хрен я ещё когда такое скажу, — он помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил: — Я был идиотом, который просрал в своё время все шансы. И я совру, если скажу, что не жалею об этом. И о том, что всегда вёл себя с вами как последний конченый урод. Но… если вы двое счастливы, то все мои шансы были просраны не зря.

Когда он замолк, Гэвин увидел, как странно блеснули у Коннора глаза во мраке комнаты. Коннор накрыл его руку, лежавшую у Хэнка на груди, и стиснул — крепко, почти до боли.

Хэнк был огромным, тёплым, невероятным, и они чувствовали биение его сердца под своими ладонями. Он не ждал от них ответа.

Но им и не требовались слова.

Не сговариваясь, вдвоём они с двух сторон прижались к нему, — сломленному, но не пропавшему, — всеми своими сущностями пытаясь залечить, защитить, задержать его здесь и сейчас, с ними, в этой ночи. Хэнк поочередно коснулся губами их макушек, и они обвили его телами словно ветвями, распластав по нему ноги, руки и хвосты и скрыв всё это хитросплетение под широким, тёмным, пахнущим чем-то сладковато-густым одеялом.

Засыпая, Хэнк думал о том, что это, наверное, был запах их двоих.

К этому запаху примешивался третий, терпкий и солоноватый, как ветер над океаном. Тот, которым упивался сейчас Гэвин и который медленно вдыхал Коннор, наслаждаясь способностью кошачьей природы чувствовать сейчас всего его оттенки. Тот, который не смог распознать Хэнк, потому что слишком к нему привык.

Его собственный запах.


	5. Часть пятая, в которой всё образуется (ну, а как иначе)

_День нулевой. Утро_

Было тепло и тесно.

Хэнк разлепил глаза, попутно вспоминая, где он находится и почему лежать так уютно и приятно, если его конечности безжалостно затекли, а со всех сторон что-то крепко и немилосердно придавливает. За чужим окном брезжил неясный декабрьский рассвет. Значит, было уже около девяти. В робком утреннем свете слева от себя Хэнк обнаружил Коннора, справа — Гэвина. Оба спали. Коннор прижимался к нему всем телом, закинув где-то под одеялом ногу на бёдра, не давая ни малейшего шанса сдвинуться с места, не потревожив его сон. Тёмная растрёпанная голова лежала у Хэнка на плече, волосы щекотали нос. Гэвин угадывался калачиком сбоку, рука его была категорично перекинута через Хэнка и покоилась на Конноре, финальным затвором замыкая весь этот капкан из спящих тел. Он размеренно дышал Хэнку куда-то в шею.

Утро наступило.

Утро наступило, и на их головах по-прежнему были ушки. У себя Хэнк явственно ощущал и свои, а также зажатый между кроватью и своим слегка саднящим задом несчастный хвост.

Когда до Хэнка с ужасающей ясностью дошло осознание его и их положения, сердце у него пропустило пару ударов, а затем тоскливо сжалось.

У них ничего не вышло.

Бредовая идея, в которой им, глупо надеющимся на что-то, чудилось зерно какого-то смысла, оказалась на поверку самой абсурдной из всех возможных. С чего они вообще взяли, что это может помочь? Как он мог на это согласиться?

Сна не осталось больше ни в одном глазу. Хэнк понимал, что нужно было выбираться и, по возможности сократив до минимума длительность неловких разговоров и скованных пауз, уходить.

С правой стороны позиция казалась чуть менее безвыходной; он попробовал пошевелить рукой, но Гэвин недовольно трепыхнул ушками и прижался к ней ещё крепче, словно в его сне она была для него спасительным тросом над бездонной пропастью.

Нет, определённо никакого шанса выбраться из-под них незаметно у Хэнка не было. Он понял, что другого выхода у него не осталось. Пробуждения им всё равно было не избежать, к тому же Хэнк подозревал, что ватные ноги и руки обязательно ещё устроят ему какую-то подлянку. Он приготовился уже было начать аккуратно выпутываться из этого клубка тел, но тут Коннор неожиданно открыл глаза и поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. В его глазах как будто не было ни капли сна, и Хэнк задумался на мгновение: спал ли он сейчас? Всегда ли просыпается так, словно его внезапно включили в розетку? Кто из них двоих обычно просыпается первым?

Хотя какое это имело значение.

Коннор осторожно потёрся носом о его щёку — что же ты делаешь, маленький засранец, тоскливо подумал Хэнк, — и улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — прошептал он.

В «доброте» оного лейтенант с учётом всех обстоятельств сомневался, но всё же заставил себя выдавить:

— Доброе, Коннор.

Гэвин зашевелился, выдохнул Хэнку в человеческое ухо и тоже проснулся. Он разогнулся, широко зевнул и потянулся, коснувшись никогда не изменяющим себе утренним стояком Хэнковой ноги. Не сразу осознав это спросонья, он смущённо кашлянул и решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Следующим, что он почувствовал, были два взгляда, направленные на него, и Пидор, который по-прежнему находился на месте и теперь после сна тоже постепенно оживлялся.

Потереться пахом об Хэнка хотелось просто зверски, но Гэвин собрал волю в кулак и заставил себя не двигаться. Он кинул взгляд на топорщащиеся из макушки как ни в чем не бывало ушки Коннора, на прикрытые волосами, но вполне различимые уши Хэнка на подушке. Задумчиво шевельнул своими.

— Итак, — решил он высказать общую мысль, — у нас не получилось.

Разочарования по этому поводу он, как ни странно, не испытывал, — более того, он понял, что даже не удивлён. Кошачьи рудименты ещё вчера перед сном сидели как влитые, глупо было надеяться, что за ночь они решат отвалиться.

Коннор тронул Гэвина за щёку, пытаясь в полумраке без очков вглядеться в его лицо. Ему было необходимо понять его настроение, Гэвин знал об этом и улыбнулся ему успокаивающе, молча давая прочитать по глазам: «не беспокойся, я в порядке». Коннор еле заметно кивнул. Они оба повернулись к Хэнку, который себя в порядке, кажется, совсем не чувствовал.

Хэнк издал нервный смешок, закрыл на несколько мгновений лицо ладонями, ожесточённо его потёр. Ситуации более пиздецовой он и представить себе не мог.

Он попытался взять себя в руки.

— В конце концов, мы знали, что такой вариант возможен, — сказал он как можно спокойнее, надеясь, что парни не услышат в голосе панику, которая накатывала на него ледяными волнами. — Это были лишь домыслы.

— Да, — отозвался Коннор и осторожно провёл рукой по его груди, находя запястье и сжимая его несильно, ободряюще. — Ты прав, мы все были к этому готовы.

«Нет, не были» — промелькнуло в голове у Хэнка, и он постарался хотя бы на время заткнуть свой гнусный внутренний голос, вещающий обезоруживающую правду: он слепо понадеялся на то, что их идея сработает, чересчур зациклившись на том, как это будет происходить, а не на том, что он будет делать в случае неуспеха. Утро выдернуло его из мягких ласковых лап фантазии, которой он позволил себе обмануться на одну странную, но восхитительную ночь, и вернула в когти неотвратимой реальности, в которой так и остался неразрешённым основной — и _единственный_ — вопрос.

Щетина Гэвина всё ещё колола плечо. Пальцы Коннора ласково оглаживали кожу запястья, и пора было бы аккуратно отстранить их обоих, вылезти из тёплой чужой кровати, попрощаться и уйти, но Хэнк не мог. Тяжесть затёкшего тела перетекла куда-то глубже, придавливая незримым грузом ещё сильнее.

— Просто забудем об этом, — выдавил он, пока пытался уговорить себя встать.

Пальцы на запястье замерли, давая понять, что Коннор хорошо помнил его вчерашнюю просьбу.

Коннор пообещал выполнить её…

Гэвин вдруг недовольно поёрзал рядом.

— Ну уж нет, — заявил он сердито. — Прости, но хрен я забуду, Андерсон, как охуенно ты трахаешься.

Коннор тихо засмеялся.

— Знаешь, тебе стоит почаще этим заниматься, а то такой талант пропадает, — хрипло добавил Гэвин.

Даже если в этих словах был какой-то намёк, Хэнк решил на него не реагировать. В конце концов, сейчас за Рида вполне мог говорить стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро, и ещё не стёршиеся неординарные впечатления прошедшей ночи. Хэнк полагал, что парням точно есть, что обсудить после его ухода.

Ещё Хэнк полагал, что ему стоило бы рассердиться на то, что нёс Гэвин, и напомнить им обоим о том, о чём они все трое договорились касательно произошедшего. Но вместо этого он почувствовал, как после его непосредственных слов невидимая тяжесть в груди словно бы стала чуть меньше. Настолько, что у него даже нашлись силы на иронию.

— Учту твой бесценный совет, Рид, — усмехнулся он.

Коннор улыбнулся, на мгновение ненавязчиво прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Как у него это выходило так естественно, Хэнк ума не мог приложить. Он всегда обожал собак, но этот взрослый кот совершенно сводил его с ума.

Обстановку окончательно разрядил тихо, но отчётливо заурчавший живот Гэвина. Хэнк всё же был не настолько стар, чтобы не помнить, какой голод находит после длинного хорошего секса, а они, три взрослых мужика, вчера просто увалились спать. Пожалуй, тоже не самое умное решение, — хотя они трое и без того в последнее время не блистали гениальными идеями.

Рид тихо ругнулся и, посмеиваясь, сконфуженно ткнулся лбом Хэнку в плечо.

— Давайте-ка я приготовлю завтрак, ребятки, — решительно произнёс Хэнк, отгоняя назойливые сомнения в уместности своей инициативы. Так или иначе, его не прогоняли и даже вполне себе всё ещё обнимали, и ничего такого уж ужасного он не предложил.

— Я помогу тебе, — тут же откликнулся Коннор, плавно приподнимаясь на руках.

— Ну, а я поддержу вас морально и поем, — присоединился Гэвин, выныривая из-под одеяла. — Так уж вышло, что на кухне я не так хорош, как в постели.

Коннор насмешливо фыркнул, кинув в него штанами. Рид легко их поймал, и, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул Хэнку, на ходу вдевая в штанины ноги. Хэнк хмыкнул, с улыбкой отводя взгляд. Видок у полуголого Гэвина с вальяжно расслабленными ушками и косой улыбкой был чрезвычайно хулиганский.

Они быстро натянули на себя одежду, стараясь не придавать большого значения недвусмысленным стоякам друг друга и поскорее запрятать их в бельё. В холодильнике и кухонных шкафчиках нашлись все необходимые ингредиенты для блинчиков — очевидно, Коннор был от природы куда более хозяйственным, чем сам Хэнк, вынужденно наученный одиночеством и холостяцкой жизнью. Хэнк закатал рукава рубашки, нацепил фартук, протянутый Коннором, и вместе они довольно быстро управились с готовкой, пока Гэвин, подтянув одно колено к подбородку и обняв себя хвостом, привычно и без особой надежды сёрфил последние новости. Всемирная паутина ожидаемо не выдала никаких тематически подходящих сенсаций, если исключить выскочившую вирусную статью с неким шокирующим интервью юной восходящей поп-певицы о вопиющем комментарии продюсера касательно её рудиментов. Отложив планшет, Гэвин принялся наблюдать за тем, как гармонично Коннор с Хэнком лавируют по кухне, выпекая блинчики, варя кофе со специями (по какому-то эксклюзивному рецепту Андерсона) и перебрасываясь почти непринуждённо какими-то ничего не значащими фразочками о том, где у них лежит корица, как долго греется конфорка плиты и по какому рецепту пекла панкейки двоюродная бабушка Гэвина.

Если бы существовал на свете топ самых странных, грустных и уютных завтраков на земле, этот определённо мог бы побороться за лидирующие позиции.

Когда они сели за стол, Коннор, успевший уже надеть очки, привычным жестом поправил их на переносице и серьёзно сказал:

— Думаю, нам придётся смириться с ними, — он указал глазами наверх, несомненно имея в виду кошачьи уши. — Нужно понимать, что это, вероятнее всего, навсегда. И придумать, как действовать дальше.

Хвост оплёл его руку, которой он задумчиво помешивал кофе.

Гэвин потарабанил пальцами по столу. Он это понимал и сам, как понимал и то, что после открытия правды в их жизнях начнётся чёрт знает что. Вид у Коннора был смиренный, но непоколебимый; Хэнк, напротив, выглядел крайне подавленным. Его ушки поникли, теряясь и сливаясь с волосами. Гэвин никогда не был силён в словах поддержки или утешения, и сейчас, держа язык за зубами, чтобы не сказануть лишнего, мог лишь в надежде молчаливо указать Коннору на Хэнка.

Но Коннор и сам сейчас смотрел на него, едва заметно хмурясь и покусывая губу. Под столом он коснулся своей ногой ноги Гэвина, и в ответ тот безмолвно придвинул её ближе.

Хэнк молчал, сжимая в руке вилку, которую так и не успел поднести ко рту.

— Пожалуй, это и правда так, — наконец с трудом проговорил он.

Он старался звучать спокойно, однако тягостные мысли, отошедшие было на второй план, пока он был занят готовкой и болтовнёй, теперь вернулись вновь. Слова Коннора прозвучали, как бы тот ни стремился их смягчить, как приговор. Несмотря на голод и аппетитные запахи, наполнявшие кухню, Хэнк не смог бы сейчас запихнуть в горло ни кусочка.

Коннор осторожно тронул его за руку; на лбу, частично скрытые за волнистой чёлкой, залегли напряжённые морщинки. Хэнк вдруг впервые в жизни заметил у него лёгкую однодневную щетину. Ему вновь показалось, что он видит что-то интимное, не предназначенное для его глаз.

— В конце концов, это просто уши и хвост, — тихо произнёс Коннор, несильно сжимая тыльную сторону Хэнковой ладони. — Те же, что были в детстве. Мы не больны и не умираем, мы такие же, как и были. Это странно, да, но… не страшно.

— И порой приятно, — криво ухмыльнулся Гэвин, и намёка прозрачнее было не сыскать на всём белом свете.

— Даже немного мило, — Коннор несмело улыбнулся.

Хэнк поднял на него глаза. Губы его сомкнулись в тонкую линию. Он осторожно достал руку из-под накрывавшей её ладони, откладывая вилку.

Коннор не стал ему препятствовать, но Гэвин заметил, как дрогнули на миг его ресницы.

— Да… Я… отойду на минуту, парни, — пробормотал Хэнк. Кинув быстрый взгляд сначала на одного, потом на второго, он поднялся и направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

Они смотрели ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за дверью, щёлкнув замком. Затем Гэвин развернулся, скрещивая руки на груди, и уставился на Коннора.

— Что? — сердито спросил тот. Его кошачье ухо недовольно дёрнулось. Он следил за кончиком своего хвоста, задумчиво выводя им в воздухе какие-то фигуры. Гэвин мимолётно подумал, что если Пидор сможет нарисовать в воздухе хотя бы квадрат, то это уже будет ошеломительный успех. — Хэнк вернётся, и я попробую ещё раз.

Гэвин не сомневался, что Коннор попробует. Он сомневался в том, что Хэнк станет слушать.

— Коннор, — позвал он. Тот отвлёкся от хвоста и поднял на него растерянные глаза. Гэвин знал, что сейчас в голове у того проигрываются друг за другом многочисленные варианты слов и возможные реакции Хэнка на них. Гэвин видел и то, как Коннор отметает все варианты один за другим. — Ты не думаешь, что это всё… ну, не знаю. Может быть не связано с…

— Не связано с сексом? — закончил Коннор вместо него. Он задумчиво почесал за ушком, на миг поморщившись, как от щекотки, затем вздохнул и снова кинул долгий взгляд на запертую дверь. — Я думаю, мы уже вряд ли когда-нибудь узнаем.

Гэвин перегнулся через стол, чтобы ободряющему коснуться его щеки. Коннор на мгновение опустил ресницы, прильнув к его пальцам.

— Плевать. Слушай, мне… нужно услышать _это_ от тебя, ботаник. Словами. Ты знаешь, что, — проговорил Гэвин. — И я скажу тебе тоже. Только давай честно.

Коннор накрыл его пальцы своей рукой и открыл глаза. Последние слова были лишними — они никогда не врали друг другу.

Запершись изнутри, Хэнк включил ледяную воду и подставил под неё ладони. Он держал руки под напором до тех пор, пока практически не перестал их ощущать от холода, затем умыл лицо и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза своему отражению.

Отражение вернуло ему взгляд, полный тоски и безнадёги. Хэнк покачал головой, выдохнул и попытался объяснить самому себе, почему ушёл из-за стола.

Почему ему вдруг стало невыносимо находиться там, на уютной светлой кухне и чувствовать прикосновение к своей руке.

 _Даже мило,_ сказал Коннор.

Что бы Хэнк ответил ему?

Да, Коннор, это было бы мило, если бы мы не были суровыми копами, ежедневно работающими с наркодельцами, безымянными трупами и серийными убийцами, а пострадавшие, свидетели, подозреваемые и, в конце концов, коллеги должны воспринимать нас всерьёз.

Это было бы мило, Коннор, если бы весь мир не был помешан на культе секса и девственности, с самого детства вбивая в тебя незыблемые основы устройства этой дикой озабоченной планеты.

Это было бы мило, Коннор, если есть кому гладить тебя между ушками и быть в ответ оплетённым твоим хвостом.

В противном случае всё это нихера не мило. Коннор.

Хэнк осмотрел свои кошачьи уши, неловко пошевелил ими. Надо признаться, ему и в детстве не особо это удавалось, а сейчас они, видимо, и вовсе стали совсем старыми и неповоротливыми. «Как ты сам», с горечью подумал Хэнк.

Хвост скользнул ему в руку, и он провёл по шерсти до самого кончика. Этот подлец был куда тоньше и мягче, когда ему было шестнадцать и когда за него цеплялась маленькая девичья ручка, в которой он под конец так и остался. Было странно, но так закономерно, что их вернувшиеся рудименты были изменившимися, повзрослевшими, как и они сами.

Чёрт знает, что за дурацкий урок они хотели им таким образом преподать. К чему вообще была эта глупая издёвка, которой одарила их сбрендившая природа?

Тело так же издевательски помнило все прикосновения, все ласки, все проникновения. Воспоминания невозможно было контролировать; стоило позволить возникнуть в голове лишь одному, как от паха до самого горла мгновенно прошла жаркая истома. В груди заныло от слишком яркого ещё ощущения крепких объятий-сетей, тёплого дыхания у самой шеи, ласкового шёпота, щекотных прядей на коже, упоительного запаха разгорячённых тел, умиротворённо обвивающих его с двух сторон в широкой постели.

Хэнк знал, что так будет, он был к этому готов, но осознание ускользнувшей близости всё равно безжалостно било под дых.

Он осмотрелся, подмечая цепким намётанным взглядом (и проклиная его) все детали, указывающие на его _инородность_ , на его _ненужность_ здесь. Две зубные щётки в стакане, две бритвы. Один шампунь. Стикер на зеркале с неразборчивой надписью и сраным размашистым «ххх» — почти наверняка шедевр смайлоненавистника Рида. В голову полезли непрошенные картины, как эти двое вместе чистят зубы перед этим зеркалом, вместе принимают душ, наплевав на то, что это зверски неудобно, как бросают друг другу свежие полотенца. Как задерживаются здесь иногда ненадолго, пока запотевшее от влаги зеркало ещё способно деликатно прятать их утренние тайны.

Хэнк потупил глаза. Всё вокруг хранило их след, следы были повсюду, со всех сторон, и даже на нём самом. Это было неправильно.

Хэнк сам был их сегодняшней утренней тайной. Таковой он и должен остаться.

Левое ушко щекотно зачесалось, и он раздражённо мазнул по нему рукавом. Он ненавидел себя за собственную слабость, которой позволил себя захватить, поклявшись, что это не успеет его сломить. Злость крыла его с каждой проведённой здесь секундой всё сильнее.

Пора было уходить отсюда. С него хватит.

Пока он поворачивал защёлку и открывал дверь, у него мелькнула мысль о том, что, возможно, ему удастся поднять до Рождества кое-какие связи, чтобы найти клинику и хирурга, который не станет трепаться.

Он надеялся сразу проскользнуть к входной двери, чтобы избежать несуразных прощаний, однако вместо этого, выйдя из ванной, наткнулся на засаду. Какого-то чёрта паршивцы дожидались его — здесь, а не на кухне. Словно караулили, догадавшись о его планах. Гэвин стоял, облокотившись о дверной проём и сцепив руки на груди. Его хвост рассеянно елозил по стене. Коннор застыл чуть ближе, явно намереваясь что-то сказать. Всё это было крайне похоже на тактически занятые позиции, но Хэнку было не до их дурацких игр.

Он скованно улыбнулся им.

— Мне пора идти, парни, — сказал он, опережая открывающего уже рот Коннора. — У меня дома старый недисциплинированный пёс, так что…

— Хорошо, — неожиданно ответил тот. — Конечно, иди.

Хэнк озадаченно хмыкнул про себя; это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что они снова бросятся уговаривать его остаться, пусть они и вели себя этим утром так... странно. Но вот они наконец отпускали его, и это было то, что давно уже следовало сделать.

Он хотел было быстро попрощаться и отправиться к выходу, но Коннор снова заговорил.

— Только… послушай, Хэнк. Завтра Рождество… — он запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль так, чтобы Хэнк не воспринял его слова в штыки. — Мы бы хотели провести его с тобой. Если ты не против, конечно.

Пару секунд он понаблюдал, как в глазах Хэнка борются непонимание и горечь. Затем Хэнк поджал губы. Привычная маска циничной отстранённости, которую тот не надевал со вчерашнего вечера, постепенно начала снова наползать на его лицо. Коннор поспешил добавить:

— Ты говорил, что сына тебе привезут только через два дня. Если у тебя есть планы — ничего страшного. Но если нет…

— Если что, мы не трахаться предлагаем, — буркнул Рид, перебивая. — Только по желанию. А вообще в программе индейка, бурбон и это старьё, которое каждый год любит смотреть ботаник.

— Это классика, — между делом поправил Коннор.

— Это чёрно-белое старьё, детка, но я же не против смотреть его с тобой, — Гэвин закатил глаза, а затем снова обратился к Хэнку: — Можешь прийти один, можешь с собакой. Я люблю собак, и Коннор тоже. Не знаю, правда, как твой пёс нас воспримет с этой кошачьей хернёй, зато у вечера будет интрига.

Коннор решил помолчать, поняв, что, несмотря на весь его талант к переговорам, говорить нужные слова сейчас почему-то гораздо лучше получалось у Гэвина, который никогда не запаривался над красноречием. Удивительно или нет, но если Коннор мог убедить сбрендившего бэбиситтера не сбрасываться с крыши вместе со своей подопечной, это не значило, что он с аналогичным успехом сможет уговорить одинокого мрачного копа согласиться провести Рождество с ним и его бойфрендом.

Хэнк озадаченно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я не… — начал было он, но замолк. Затем решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны: — Мы так и не придумали, что делать с ушками.

— Похер на ушки, — бросил Рид. — Окей, они у нас почему-то есть. Но знаешь, Андерсон, мы не только не девственники, мы ещё и не дети. Зато какого-то хрена играем в сраные прятки. Пора бы перестать, как считаешь?

Хэнк хотел было разозлиться, но всё, что ему удалось, — это бессильно признать, что Рид прав. Если поначалу скрывать рудименты виделось единственно верной идеей, то сейчас это казалось глупым и даже смешным.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, Хэнк, — добавил Коннор. — Придумаем, как правильно об этом сообщить и кому. Возможно, так даже быстрее найдётся решение, если оно есть. А если его нет — так или иначе, шум со временем утихнет. Все привыкнут. Мы сможем с этим жить.

— Отростки — не проблема, — продолжил Рид, шагнув ближе. — Проблема — то, что ты хочешь уйти. Потому что думаешь, что мы хотим того же. А мы не хотим.

— Я не понимаю, — Хэнк покачал головой, и его ушки безвольно затрепыхались вместе с прядями волос. — Чего вы добиваетесь, парни?

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— У тебя две пары ушей, Хэнк, — может, воспользуешься хотя бы одной? Мы хотим, чтобы ты пришёл к нам на Рождество. С ушками или без, да хоть с рогами и копытами, чёрт возьми, просто… — он запнулся на миг, а затем буркнул: — мы будем ждать.

Хэнк не верил ни одной паре своих ушей. Он всё никак не мог взять в толк, как вообще возможно то, что происходило. Ему и впрямь не чудилось: всё утро они пытались показать ему это, словно бы неосознанно, а сейчас говорили вслух прямым текстом. Гэвин тёр рукавом нос и напоминал храбрившегося воробья. По щекам Коннора гулял взволнованный румянец, его обычно подвижный хвост то ли напряжённо, то ли безжизненно повис за его ногами. Они оба смотрели на него во все глаза. После всего, что они рассказали друг другу вчера, и после ночи, которую они провели втроём, — после всего того, что произошло за прошедшие годы и привело их сюда, в этот момент, они правда хотели, чтобы он согласился. Чтобы он вторгся в их славную идиллию с елью, рождественскими фильмами и объятиями на диване. В идиллию с записками на зеркале, двумя зубными щётками и одним общим шампунем. Они, чёрт возьми, приглашали его собаку.

Хэнк жил на этом свете пятьдесят три года, но так ни черта и не научился его понимать.

Это было поразительно, немыслимо, обескураживающе, это сбивало с толку. Но это _происходило_. И с этим нужно было что-то делать. Его внутренний демон злословия убеждал грубо бросить что-то циничное и злое, напрочь отрезав этим двоим пути подступления. В то же время нечто сырое, тёплое, уязвимое снова вылезло вдруг из каких-то глубоких пещер и теперь тянулось к свету; оно болело, ныло внутри него.

Но эта боль была сладкой. Приятной. Так болят раны, которые заживают.

— Я… — начал он, сам толком не зная, что собирается сказать. Затем махнул рукой, позволяя рвущим глотку словам наконец сорваться с его губ: — Чёрт с вами, засранцы. Я… я приду.

Лицо Коннора осветила улыбка. Он встретился глазами с Гэвином, и на этот раз уже в их головах промелькнула мысль, одна на двоих: это было проще, чем они думали.

— Классику я тоже люблю, но предлагаю сразу после нытика Джорджа Бейли посмотреть на Джона Маклейна, который расхерачивает террористов, — добавил Хэнк, отметив, как Рид уважительно приподнял брови.

— Замётано, — губы Гэвина расползлись в довольной ухмылке. — Классика бывает разной, да, ботаник?

Коннор снова фыркнул и улыбнулся ещё шире, облегчённо и радостно. Джордж Бейли переживёт, даже если они посмотрят его историю второй, подумал он, или не посмотрят в этом году вообще. У Джорджа Бейли всё будет просто _замечательно_.

Он хотел было позвать их всех обратно на кухню, где уже остыла, но была ещё вполне вкусной приготовленная ими еда. Однако когда он собрался это сделать, его отвлекло странное ощущение под кожей, похожее на щекотный зуд. Он уже чувствовал это сегодня, когда они с Гэвином остались за столом вдвоём, но не придал значения. Зуд прошёлся вначале по низу спины, и почти сразу следом — где-то в волосах.

Коннор вдруг вспомнил, что чувствовал нечто подобное, когда проснулся с рудиментами несколько дней назад. Это могло значить только одно.

Он растерянно обернулся на Гэвина и по его лицу понял, что тот испытывал то же самое. Как и Хэнк, который успел пробормотать лишь:

— Какого… — после чего из его волос с мягким шорохом выскользнуло вначале одно кошачье ухо, затем второе. Коннор успел увидеть, как ушки слились с седыми прядями и словно растворились — то ли в волосах, то ли в воздухе. Гигантский пушистый хвост Хэнка, сделав последнее плавное движение, стёк вниз, исчезнув буквально на глазах, даже не успев коснуться пола.

Коннор схватился за собственные уши, и они легко упали в его ладони, а затем испарились. Хвост мягко выскользнул из-за резинки штанов, и, пытаясь поймать его, Коннор зачерпнул рукой пустоту.

Когда Гэвин запустил в волосы пальцы, в них уже ничего не было. Последним исчез Пидор, который, словно не желая расставаться, жалобно обвил напоследок талию и прямо так на ней и растаял.

Щекотный зуд прошёл.

Ушек определённо больше не было. Как и хвостов. Они исчезли, не оставив и следа.

Коннор рассеянно провёл ладонью по голове. Гэвин возвёл глаза к потолку, растопырив руки в вопросительном жесте.

— Серьёзно? — протянул он.

Хэнк улыбнулся, глядя на них, и покачал головой. А затем рассмеялся — тихо и тепло.

_День один из. Эпилог_

Гэвина разбудило навязчивое зудение телефона на прикроватной тумбочке. Кто-то откровенно надрывался, уже с минуту трезвоня на телефон Коннора, и, судя по всему, не собирался отступать. Рид лениво приоткрыл один глаз и попытался приподняться. Получилось у него это не без труда из-за Андерсона, собственнически сжимающего его своей гигантской ручищей. Гэвин осторожно отцепил её — в спящем режиме ничуть не менее мощную, чем в бодрствующем, — и сел на кровати.

Кажется, вибрация больше никого не беспокоила: Хэнк размеренно дышал, вздымая и опуская широкую грудь, а Коннор лишь глубже уткнулся носом в подушку, придвинувшись бёдрами ближе к Ридовой ноге. Гэвин не без тоски скользнул взглядом по растрёпанным волосам. Он всё ещё скучал по его ушкам — привыкнуть за несколько дней к Коннору с ними оказалось куда легче, чем за два месяца привыкать к нему без них.

По своим рудиментам Гэвин не скучал. Разве что только по Пидору, и то самую малость, когда тот фантомной тенью порой чудился ему за спиной.

Куда более невыносимым оказалось фантомное присутствие Хэнка на следующую ночь после того, как он ушёл, пообещав вернуться к Рождеству. Они с Коннором оба чувствовали это каждой клеточкой. Воспоминания о его прикосновениях и объятиях, хрипотце густого голоса и ласковых поцелуях в макушку были слишком яркими, они вдвоём отчаянно тянулись к ним, но их руки зачерпывали пустоту. Они обнимали друг друга, прячась от неё, чувствуя себя словно голыми, обескровленными, — без ушей, хвостов и без него. Это была бесконечно длинная и бессонная ночь с витающими в воздухе сомнениями, тоской и надеждами. Коннор шептал: «Он придёт» и гладил Гэвина по безухой голове. Гэвин бормотал в ответ: «Я знаю», но засыпать всё равно было страшно. Было страшно, что теперь, избавившись наконец от ушек и хвоста, Хэнк уже не вернётся. Было страшно от того, насколько реальным и болезненным ощущалось теперь его отсутствие рядом.

А на следующий день Хэнк пришёл, впустив с порога в их квартиру радостно-полоумного Сумо, насупил брови, и весь его вид говорил: «Мой пёс — это часть меня, и если уж вам приспичило тащить в свою жизнь угрюмого старика, то получите и распишитесь за неотъемлемый прицеп». Против последнего, впрочем, не был ни Коннор, ни Гэвин. Коннора Сумо вспомнил сразу, с разбегу повалив на пол, облизал несчастные очки и озадаченно обнюхал макушку — в тех местах, откуда выпали кошачьи уши. Коннор обеспокоенно оглянулся на Хэнка, и тот даже приготовился бежать в случае чего на подмогу, однако довольно быстро выяснилось, что пса, к счастью, ничего не смущало. С неменьшим рвением Сумо познакомился и с Гэвином, сбив его своей общительной тушей с ног под смех Коннора и команды Хэнка, которые на пса не действовали от слова «совсем». Гэвин подозревал, что тот намеренно командовал ему какую-то чушь, чтобы пёс повалял его подольше.

Оба понимали, что Сумо был не единственным важным существом в жизни Хэнка. Но даже сейчас, спустя два месяца после Рождества, которое стало началом этих новых, парадоксальных и ошеломительно прекрасных отношений, Хэнк и слышать не хотел о том, чтобы знакомить их с Коулом. Они не обижались и не настаивали; Хэнк ворчал, что к такому его жизнь не готовила, а его сына — тем более, а после тихо добавлял, словно бы надеясь, что его не слышно: «дайте привыкнуть, изверги». Гэвин с Коннором переглядывались и прятали улыбки, зная, что они будут ждать столько, сколько нужно. Ведь суть они улавливали прекрасно: _Хэнк собрался привыкать_. Им и самим нужно было свыкнуться с мыслью, что тот, благодаря кому однажды начались их отношения, теперь стал их полноценной частью. Но им двоим это явно давалось проще. Хэнк же, привыкший к годам затворничества и давно не впускавший никого в свою жизнь, учился заново делать это — как заново учился в те несколько сумасшедших декабрьских дней управлять непослушным заматерелым хвостом.

Телефон продолжал раздражающе зудеть, и Гэвин уже тысячу раз проклял того безумца, который трезвонил ботанику в субботу в половину восьмого. Он осторожно выпутался из оплетавших его с двух сторон тел и одеяла, перебрался через гору, гордо именуемую лейтенантом Андерсоном, и добрался до тумбочки.

Разумеется, в этот самый момент телефон замолк. Гэвин шёпотом ругнулся и оглянулся назад. Коннор успел уже прильнуть к Хэнку, мгновенно заполняя образовавшееся пустое пространство, и тот прижал его к себе — не менее обстоятельно и невозмутимо, чем только что прижимал Гэвина. Пока Рид раздумывал, с какой стороны ему теперь лечь и не втиснуться ли вредной гусеницей обратно между этими сиамскими близнецами, телефон Коннора издал ещё одну краткую вибротрель. Гэвин опустил взгляд на экран, где высветилось аудиосообщение от незнакомого номера, — очевидно, всё того же, что только что неугомонно трезвонил.

Пока Гэвин хмурился, раздумывая, настолько ли он бессовестная сволочь, чтобы бесцеремонно прослушать сообщение, адресованное Коннору в такой час в выходной день, вдогонку к аудиосообщению пришло обычное, высветив прямо на экране: «Мистер Бишоп! Мистер Рид! Перезвоните срочно. Эл. K.».

Поскольку в сообщении совершенно очевидно обращались и к нему тоже, Гэвин решил с чистой совестью разобраться с этим загадочным Эл-Ка самостоятельно, — всё равно Коннор беспробудно дрых, а его собственный сон уже практически сошёл на нет. Вытащив наушники из гнезда на столе, он подключил их к телефону, разблокировал его (ботаник был таким ботаником, ставя на пароль дату их первого свидания и наивно полагая, что Гэвин её не помнит) и, всунув капсулы в уши, нажал на «плэй».

— Мистер Рид, мистер Бишоп, это доктор Элайджа Камски! — Гэвин чуть не подпрыгнул от громкого резкого голоса, мгновенно сопоставив не такие давние события с инициалами в сообщении и отругав себя за хвалёную «дедукцию». — Я только что вернулся из экспедиции, прослушал сообщение доктора Флауэрса и сразу же звоню вам.

— Ни ответа, ни привета два месяца, мне тебе поаплодировать или что? — проворчал Гэвин себе под нос, раздумывая, намеренно ли в медвузах отучают от манеры извиняться за бестактность или это исключительно черта двух конкретных докторов. Он отошёл к подоконнику и присел на него в одних трусах, засунув руки в подмышки. В комнате было зябко, в отличие от кровати, где так уютно переплелись Коннор и Хэнк.

— То, что рассказал мне доктор Флауэрс — это феноменально, — продолжала вещать запись Камски, и Гэвин подумал, что где-то уже это слышал. — Но, знаете, мой друг Ральф больше рассматривает вашу ситуацию с физиологической точки зрения… Стандартная позитивная теория, первый телесный контакт половых органов — и всё, ушки отпадают, человек якобы взрослеет, — вдохновлённо тараторили наушники. На фоне слышался шум дороги и гудение клаксонов — возможно, Камски стоял в пробке в этот момент. — Я же придерживаюсь психобиологического подхода. На мой скромный взгляд, он более прогрессивен.

Продолжая слушать голос из наушников, Гэвин рассматривал силуэты на кровати. В темноте февральского утра, сливающиеся друг с другом, они были едва различимы, но Гэвин каким-то звериным чутьём был уверен, что и с закрытыми глазами он узнает, кто из них в какой позе распластался под одеялом и кто на кого закинул конечности. Они были такими безумно разными — и такими одинаково нужными, что Гэвин мог лишь молча гадать, как жил без этого раньше, как они с Коннором — жили, как Хэнк — жил?

Камски, между тем, был актуален, как варежки на пляжу. Судя по голосу и по времени звонка (Гэвин лишь порадовался, что его самолёт прилетел хотя бы утром, а не глубокой ночью), он не успел прослушать все сообщения от Ральфа. Либо же тот из соображений теоретической вражды или банальной вредности решил в итоге не снабжать оппонента всей имеющейся информацией. О том, что ушки пропали, да ещё совсем не так, как можно было ожидать, Ральф узнал довольно быстро, — когда позвонил Коннору «поздравить с Рождеством» и заодно якобы невзначай поинтересоваться, как обстоят дела с их «кошачьей ситуацией». Коннор честно ответил, что всё разрешилось благополучно, и это действительно было связано с третьим человеком. Доктор Флауэрс, придя в невероятное возбуждение на том конце провода, воскликнул: «Я же гово…», на что Коннор, вздохнув, не менее честно добавил, что рудименты отпали не после сексуального контакта. Ральф обескураженно замолк, после чего скромно попросил посвятить его в подробности. Узнав, как именно исчезли рудименты, он вновь пришёл в восторг и снова умолял Коннора разрешить ему опубликовать статью про их случай. Коннор был не то чтобы против, — против был Хэнк, сидевший в момент разговора с ними на диване, впервые услышавший речь шебутного доктора и возмущённо стрелявший глазами в телефон под аккомпанемент автомата Джона Маклейна. Его красноречивое и угрожающее качание головой Коннор передал Ральфу в мягкой форме как «Мы все будем признательны тебе, если ты воздержишься от публикации». Ральф разочарованно возопил и тщетно попытался призвать к отсутствующему у них, в отличие от него, восторгу от нового природного феномена.

Факт полуфантомности кошачьих отростков, впрочем, действительно никак не вписывался ни в одну существующую на сей день концепцию. После потери девственности хвосты и уши отпадали, но никак не растворялись в воздухе, словно их и не было. Это было научным фактом — рудименты в виде окаменелостей выставлялись в музеях, дарились вторым половинкам как романтический жест, продавались извращенцам на аукционах за баснословные деньги, выбрасывались в мусоропровод — да что угодно, ведь они были материальны. Ушки и хвосты, побывавшие на телах их троих в течение нескольких дней, были осязаемы, видны окружающим и даже вполне заметны для Сумо, но от этого они оказались не менее призрачны.

— Доктор Флауэрс — материалист, не будем отрицать, — сообщили из наушников. — Мои же исследования в Индонезии дали мне огромное количество пищи для размышлений, а записи и фото, которые я сделал там… о, это нечто фантастическое. Я уверен, это будет прорыв в телегонии! То, что феномены, имеющие место в самобытных обществах, перекликаются с теми, что случаются в постиндустриальных, наводит меня на мысли о…

Гэвин вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, все ли на свете телегонисты столько пиздят или только им так повезло с этими двумя.

Гора на кровати зашевелилась, шумно выдохнула, зевнула. Гэвин, научившийся уже видеть в полумраке, разглядел, как Хэнк нежно запустил лапищу Коннору в волосы, приблизился, не размыкая глаз, и коснулся губами его лба, затем щеки. Коннор сонно наморщил нос, инстинктивно подставляя лицо под ласку. Видимо, он находился где-то на грани между сном и пробуждением и пока не желал сдавать второму позиции первого.

В Гэвиновых наушниках, между тем, одухотворённо повестовали:

—…ушки и хвосты у некоторых аборигенов не отделяются после обряда инициации, и для них это никогда не было в диковинку, вы можете себе представить? А ещё, к примеру, у некоторых африканских племён, о которых поведала мне Хлоя… эм, _доктор_ Хлоя Хирш… У них есть совершенно варварский, но удивительно любопытный ритуал, в котором молодая девственница в течение месяца должна обойти всех мужчин своего клана и остаться лишь с тем, с которым отделились её рудименты… Одним словом, когда я узнал о вашем случае, я только убедился, что природа человеческой девственности ещё совершенно не изучена.

Гэвин старательно пытался не упускать нить его рассуждений, почему-то надеясь услышать в них что-то путное, однако это было непросто. На его глазах уже полностью проснувшийся Андерсон мягко повернул голову Коннора к себе и наконец поцеловал в губы. В ответ Коннор оплёл его шею рукой — засранец тоже определённо точно проснулся, и Гэвин опять не уловил момент, — и ответил на поцелуй, не размыкая глаз. Хэнк оторвался от него через несколько секунд, приподняв голову и уставившись на Рида — явно не догоняя, почему тот не обнаружился в постели, а ёжился у окна, почёсывающий одной голой ногой другую. Долго пялиться на Гэвина ему не дал Коннор, притянувший его обратно на свои губы, и Хэнк решил повременить с удивлением.

—…иными словами, я предлагаю вам задуматься над тем, что есть «занятие сексом» для нашего человеческого вида, когда продолжение рода уже не встает на передний план? — возвестил Камски, и на фоне что-то грохотнуло и звякнуло, но светило современной телегонии это не смутило. — Что есть момент «потери невинности» и какое значение он несёт для личности и её сознания? Я клянусь, человечество стоит на пороге чувственной эволюции, а мы — я, доктор Хирш, доктор Флауэрс, наши коллеги — мы сможем послужить её толчком!

В это время Хэнк приподнялся на руках, откидывая одеяло в сторону, хищно нависая над Коннором, и Гэвин чуть ли не был готов поклясться, что за его спиной мелькнул крупный тяжелый хвост. Он даже нашарил выключатель и включил ночник, чтобы удостовериться, но на крепкой заднице Андерсона не обнаружилось ничего, кроме успевшей уже лечь туда руки ботаника.

Коннор повернул голову на свет и соизволил наконец приоткрыть глаза, сразу заприметив Гэвина, находящегося в неположенном месте в столь ранний час. На лице его мелькнуло вопросительное выражение, но Гэвин улыбнулся ему краем рта, давая понять, что всё в порядке, и скоро он вернётся в кровать. Коннор решил ничего не спрашивать, вместо этого сладко выгнувшись в пояснице навстречу Хэнку, подставляясь под ласкающие прикосновения. На губах его бродила хитрая улыбка; засранец провоцировал его, Рид видел это так же ясно, как стояк Хэнка, не скрытый даже бельём, которое тот вчера поленился надеть перед сном («Всё равно утром снова снимать», — проворчал он).

Волосы Коннора разметались по подушке, и Гэвину почудились в прядях кончики острых кошачьих ушей. Он даже потряс головой, сбрасывая наваждение.

Это, конечно, были лишь фантазии. Рудименты не возвращались, и что-то подсказывало Гэвину, что вряд ли уже вернутся. Первые дни все они каждое утро начинали с привычного ощупывания голов, но вот уже два месяца ничего на них не находили. В Рождество Хэнк, сидя между ними двумя на диване, признался: он был почти уверен, что рудименты вернутся, если он не придёт к ним. Из них троих именно он скучал по глупым отросткам меньше всего. Потом он, правда, насупившись, добавил, что пришёл он не по этой причине. И в подтверждение своих слов, словно бы решившись, подтянул их обоих к себе. При этом он так старательно следил за тем, как экранный герой Брюса Уиллиса ползёт по вентиляции, словно бы от этого зависело, удастся ли тому скрыться от плохих парней. Гэвин тогда ухмыльнулся, переплетя свои пальцы с Конноровыми на коленях Хэнка, а Коннор счастливо ткнулся носом Андерсону в шею, отчего тот покраснел так, как в его почётном возрасте уже не краснеют. Были бы у него ушки — наверняка сейчас встали бы торчком, подумал Гэвин и даже представил себе эту картину. Как ни крути — что уши, что хвост у Андерсона были тем, на что Рид ещё не раз бы с удовольствием посмотрел (да и не только посмотрел). Однако, Хэнк был здесь и без рудиментов, — а это было всё, чего они хотели. В тот рождественский вечер они так и заснули втроём на диване, разморённые парой бокалов хорошего виски, огнями гирлянды в полутьме и близостью друг друга, пока по экрану ползли чёрно-белые титры под тихую мелодию из старого, очень доброго фильма.

До сих пор оставался, конечно, открыт вопрос, какова вообще была природа произошедшей патологии. Всё ещё не было никаких известий о том, были ли они единственными людьми с таким феноменом и остались ли где-то ещё растерянные индивиды с безрассудными идеями в ушастых головах. Коннор предположил однажды, что, вероятно, все они просто путали причину и следствие. Гэвин на это риторически поинтересовался, как в таком случае с такими способностями к логическим заключениям им удаётся быть успешными детективами, а Хэнк вообще дослужился до лейтенанта.

Втроём они безмолвно сходились в одном: чем бы ни были на самом деле ушки и хвосты, гораздо важнее было то, к чему они привели.

— Ральф передал мне информацию о том, что вас не двое, а трое. Конечно, я бы предпочёл изучить… кхм, побеседовать с вами всеми по отдельности и вместе, но я понимаю, что вас смущает нынешнее положение дел… И, после всего увиденного мной в моём путешествии, я бьюсь об заклад, что этот третий человек эмоционально значим для вас обоих, а вы — для него. — Камски сделал паузу — видимо, для усиления эффекта от своих слов. Гэвин в эти три блаженные секунды понаслаждался краткой тишиной, но тот продолжил: — Мы сошлись бы с вашим дорогим доктором Флауэрсом только в одном: вашу близость необходимо оформить физически, чтобы делать какие-то дальнейшие выводы. То есть, прошу прощения за прямоту, вам нужно заняться групповым сексом. Идеально, конечно, если бы вы смогли сделать это в моей лаборатории. Я создам все необходимые условия, неотличимые от _естественной среды_. Но, разумеется, настаивать я не могу, и мы можем ограничиться лишь интервью…

Тут Гэвин, начавший уже поглаживать сквозь трусы собственный член, давно твёрдый и сладко ноющий от вида того, что творилось на их кровати, не сдержался и прыснул со смеха. Коннор, скользнувший уже куда-то под Хэнка, снова вопросительно повернулся, на этот раз синхронно с Андерсоном. Затем выразительно приподнял брови и начал медленно и неторопливо приближаться к его паху, продолжая вызывающе-неотрывно смотреть Гэвину в глаза, и это было уже слишком. На словах «Прошу вас, давайте встретимся и обсудим ваш случай, я уверен, что это блестящее подтверждение того, что…» Рид вырвал капсулы из ушей, отбросил в сторону провода и решительно направился к постели, по пути отложив телефон на тумбочку.

— Что ты там де… Эй, у тебя в руках был мой телефон, — возмутился Коннор, наблюдательность которого с утра в субботу была пока не в тонусе, раз он заметил это только сейчас. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — он был занят кое-чем поинтересней.

— Ага, — подтвердил Гэвин, стаскивая с него трусы и попутно, по обыкновению, куснув Хэнка за голую ягодицу. — Я охуел, я в курсе. Потом обсудим.

— У меня есть соображения насчёт воспитательных работ, — насмешливо заметил Хэнк, оборачиваясь через плечо. Его голос был ещё хрипловатым после сна.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся краем рта.

— Приступайте.

Разумеется, ему был до лампочки великолепный совет доктора Камски.

Но сейчас он просто не мог ему не последовать.

А после...

После он собирался приготовить им всем завтрак, который проспорил вчера Андерсону, тщетно поставив на другую хоккейную команду, начавшую продувать в первом же тайме. Во время этого завтрака, очевидно, они обсудят звонок Камски — Гэвин с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет увидеть лицо Хэнка, пока тот будет слушать его сегодняшнюю тираду, особенно на моменте про «условия, близкие к естественной среде». Потом нужно будет выгулять Сумо, сопящего на ковре в прихожей, и Рид уже прикидывал, как бы исхитриться и вытащить на эту прогулку всех троих. После гуляний по крохотному заднему дворику у дома Андерсона пёс был вне себя от радости, гоняясь за местными белками в парке неподалёку, так что удерживать его на поводке казалось посильной задачей только по очереди, а порой и — без преувеличений — всем вместе.

Днём Хэнк забирал Коула и вёл его в кино на очередной шедевр научной фантастики про восстание машин, а в это время Гэвин с Коннором как истинные трудоголики со стажем планировали поискать зацепки для их нового дела — в городе объявилась шайка «зелёных» вандалов-экстремистов с главарём по кличке Маркус, и они уже пару недель бились над поисками их секретной штаб-квартиры.

Затем Гэвина с Коннором ждал обед с Чэнь, которая после праздников ожидаемо не поверила их скомканному объяснению про внезапное самостоятельное исчезновение рудиментов, однако, проницательно прищурившись, допытываться не стала. Как выяснилось, она предпочла провести одиночное расследование. Когда не так давно эта несносная мисс Марпл поделилась с ними своим умозаключением, которое ни Гэвин, ни Коннор не смогли опровергнуть, она пришла в неописуемый восторг. Коннор удручённо качал головой, теряясь в догадках, где они могли проколоться, ведь он всё предусмотрел. Гэвин же недоумевал, почему ей понадобилось так много времени. Хорошо зная Тину, он подозревал, что та всё поняла уже давно и просто деликатно отмалчивалась.

Скорее всего, не выдержала она после того, как на её глазах Гэвин с Коннором вдвоём сорвались со своих мест, едва узнав, что Хэнк попал в больницу прямиком после непредвиденного задержания в одиночку домработницы-киднеппера, скрывавшейся в пригородном отеле. «Я опрошу администратора сам, Коннор, я коп уже тридцать лет, Гэвин», — бубнил себе под нос Рид, когда они проносились из кафетерия, бросив еду, к выходу на парковку мимо носа Чэнь, и та, конечно же, не могла оставить это незамеченным. К счастью, тогда Хэнк отделался лишь сильным ушибом от грузовика, который вполне мог бы во время погони превратить его в лепёшку, стоило Хэнку затормозить всего на долю секунды. Вид Андерсон имел слегка прифигевший, когда они вломились в приёмный покой. «Видимо, я всё-таки умер, и сразу два дьявола пришли за моей душой», — пробормотал он тогда. Гэвин в сердцах ляпнул, что если бы Хэнк всё-таки умер, то он преследовал бы его в загробном мире тенью отца Гамлета. Хэнк ответил ему, что это не так работает, и Гэвин немного не понимает принцип. Коннор терпеливо выслушал их глупую перепалку, а под конец серьёзно, не терпящим возражения тоном заявил, что отныне никто из них никуда не будет ездить в одиночку. Хэнк хотел было что-то возразить, но Коннор был устрашающе непреклонен, а последним аргументом стало то, как крепко он стиснул их с Гэвином руки в своих, когда отвернулась медсестра.

Про Тину Хэнк, к слову, ещё не знал. В их сегодняшнюю с Коннором задачу входило скормить Чэнь все имеющиеся в наличии у кафе маффины и донести до неё ещё раз и очень внятно, что Хэнк совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы кто-то был в курсе их отношений. Трепаться было, конечно, не в её стиле, но она вполне была способна ляпнуть что-то перед Хэнком и красочно спалиться. Поэтому следующим пунктом шло разобраться с несомненно возникнущим у Тины желанием подружиться и с Андерсоном, как некогда она подружилась с Коннором. Вся идея шифроваться принадлежала Гэвину, бурчащему что-то про обязанности молодого поколения заботиться о старшем, но Чэнь он знал слишком хорошо. Коннор уже начинал потихоньку раздумывать, что будет готовить на званый ужин.

Вечером Хэнк обещал вернуться — теперь он возвращался сам, без приглашения, как в первое время, и приучить его к такой самостоятельности Гэвину с Коннором стоило нехилых усилий. Дипломатические таланты Коннора в этом деле, к слову, частенько уступали Ридовым безапелляционным «покупаешь сегодня хлеб и зелень для салата, старик» и «у нас в заложниках твоя собака». Зато на следующей неделе Хэнк снова пригласил их зайти к нему — в этот раз под предлогом «забрать футболку, которую забыл Гэвин». Коннор с нетерпением ждал, когда же предлоги Хэнка эволюционируют из разряда «забрать оставленные шмотки» во что-то вроде «оставить побольше вашего шмотья в моём шкафу», и стратегически забытую Ридову футболку забирать не собирался.

Все выходные Хэнк почти всегда проводил с ними, и Коннор уже постепенно выстраивал долгосрочный план по переманиванию его вместе с Сумо в их квартиру, желательно — насовсем. Гэвина в свои подпольные игры Коннор пока не посвящал. Но по бродящей по его губам таинственно-хитрожопой улыбке и партизанскому молчанию Рид уже предчувствовал, что тот точно что-нибудь учудит.

Хэнк о их намерениях подозревал, но пока отмалчивался. Только как-то раз заметил невзначай, что дом у него будет побольше их квартиры в высотке, тут же замял разговор и ушёл курить, забыв, что сигареты он оставил в зимней куртке. Пока он торчал на балконе, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он попытался объяснить себе, зачем вообще это ляпнул. Может, дело было в тех двух зубных щётках, которые поселились в стакане рядом с его собственной и на которые он теперь пялился каждое утро, думая о том, что их тут слишком редко используют. Или в новом стикере, который с недавних пор появился на его зеркале и не давал ему покоя (Хэнк ещё долго краснел после того, как смог разобрать каракули). Или в том, какой пустой начала теперь казаться его кровать, когда он ложился в неё один, стоило им лишь единожды остаться у него на ночь.

И сейчас, глядя на то, как они целовались над его вздымающейся, блестящей от пота грудью, едва ли не урчащие от удовольствия, пока он направлял их ладонями и поглаживал аккурат там, где некогда были кошачьи уши, Хэнк думал: пожалуй, он действительно староват для жизни на два дома. Постепенно он смирялся с тем, что в этот раз не имеет ничего против их сумасбродных идей. В конце концов, сейчас для них даже было самое время.

Близилась весна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Да, фильм, который любит Коннор, — «Эта замечательная жизнь» (1947).


End file.
